Why Did I Know You?
by Ms. Lana
Summary: DISCONTINUED. CHAPTER 11: Farewell. Perpisahan itu... menyakitkan, ya kan? / WARNING INSIDE. UPDATE. DLDR. RnR?
1. CHAPTER 1 : Car Accident, and Play

**_Naruto © Masashi K.  
_**

**_Genre : Romance. Satu lagi enakan apa ya?_**

**_Rated : T+ ?  
_**

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Crack Pairing, tapi saya harap anda baca cerita saya dari segi alurnya bukan pairingnya hehehe. Oh iya, ada yang kenal A, Killer Bee n Darui? Kalo belum coba kalian cari di Naruto (dot) wikia (dot) com atau di google. Keywordnya nama mereka. Di sini mereka saya munculkan sebagai pagawai toko, yah jadi mereka bukan OC. Kecuali suster yang di Klinik itu.  
**_

**S****ummary: **Sebuah kecelakaan, sandiwara, dan perasaan yang aneh, atau mungkin ... semuanya hanya kebetulan? Yang jelas mereka bertemu. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tanpa mereka sadari._**  
**_

**xxXXxx**_**  
**_

**Why Did I Know You?**

**xxXXxx**

**CHAPTER 1 : Car Accident, and Play  
**

Malam hari. Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, tetapi tetap saja udara sangat lah panas. Bulan menampakkan wujudnya jelas sekali. Jalanan telah sunyi senyap. Hanya saja tidak di _Pub_ milik _Mr. A_** *1)** itu –Bar 69 namanya– yang kerap ramai pada malam hari.

Musik _Hip Hop_ berdengung dari rumah kayu itu. Lampu berbentuk huruf "69" yang dipasang di atas pintu rumah itu berkedap-kedip –karena sudah berdiri terlalu lama dan belum sempat di_service_. Meskipun begitu, orang sudah mengenali nama tempat itu. Konon tempat itu sudah terkenal sejak 50 tahun tang lalu. Maka dari itu, _Pub_ itu tidak didesain modern seperti _Pub-Pub_ pada umumnya.

Hiruk pikuk terdengar dari sana-sini. Candaan, tawaan, obrolan, musik beradu jadi satu. Lampu berbagai warna menyala di sana-sini. Alunan lagu "_Simon Says_" mengiringi suasana nan riuh malam itu. Beberapa orang –terutama pria setengah baya– sibuk menegak alkohol pesanan masing-masing. Wanita-wanita muda, cantik –karena make up pastinya– dan berpakaian seminim mungkin sibuk _melayani_ para pengunjung dalam segi apapun. Mereka mulai dari mengantarkan minuman hingga menemani sang pengunjung mengobrol dan tentu saja, _menghibur_ para pengunjung.

Hyuuga Hinata termaksud dalam sekumpulan para perempuan tersebut, hanya saja ia masih tau norma dan nilai. Meskipun ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama –kemeja putih dan rok mini hitam 15 centi di atas lutut. Meskipun hidupnya susah, ia tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh orang lain –tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain kebanyakan yang membiarkan tubuh mereka dibelai dan di_nikmati_ oleh para pengunjung.

Gadis pemilik rambut indigo itu kini sedang mengantarkan _white wine_ ke salah satu pelanggannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk meletakkan wine di atas meja pendek itu.

Tanpa sadar, pria paruh baya yang mungkin gemar menggoda wanita-wanita cantik itu mengamatinya dari atas hingga bagian bawah tubuh Hinata. Matanya jelalatan. "Hey cantik." Ujarnya seraya membelai paha Hinata yang putih mulus itu pelan, membuat gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya mendelik. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Temani aku di sini dong ..." rayu pria itu sambil terkekeh.

Hinata kontan menepis tangan besar yang membelai pahanya itu. "Ma-maf. Kalau anda mau selamat dari _Pub_ ini, jauhkan tangan anda." Ucap Hinata tegas sambil memandang pria itu tajam. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, seseorang memanggilnya. "Yo, Hinata! Yo!" panggilnya ala rapper. Pemuda berkulit hitam dan berbadan atletis itu duduk di dekat Bar. Selain pemilik, Mr. A juga bekerja sebagai bartender di _Pub_ itu.

Hinata menoleh dan segera menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tadi –bosnya– "Ya-ya, Mr. A? Ada yang bisa sa-saya bantu?" ucapnya gugup.

Mr. A –pemilik Bar 69– hanya terkekeh, "Kau ini ... bekerja di sini itu harus pede, jangan malu-malu gitu." Ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun begitu, Hinata adalah karyawan kesayangannya. Yah ... seperti guru yang menyayangi muridnya. Hinata sudah bekerja lumayan lama di _Pub_ itu. Kalau bukan karena uang untuk menghidupi dirinya, Hinata pasti tidak akan menerima pekerjaan murahan itu –Pelayan _Pub_–. Hanya saja, selain membutuhkan uang, Hinata juga memiliki _alasan_ yang membuatnya menerima pekerjaan itu. _Alasan_ yang terus dipendamnya, entah apa ...

Meskipun begitu, melihat para karyawan yang ternyata ramah dan bersahabat membuat Hinata betah. Tidak sangka ia bisa bertahan cukup lama di tempat itu.

"Go-gomene ..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Mr. A yang entah siapa nama aslinya hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa, yo! Lagipula sepertinya aku melihat laki-laki yang menggodamu tadi, hmm ..."

"O-oh i-itu ..."

"Oh ya sebenarnya aku tidak mau membahas mengenai itu."

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa bantu aku sebentar?" tanya Mr. A sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"A-apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Antarkan pesanan beberapa botol alkohol ke kediaman Sabaku." Ujarnya. Kini Mr. A mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyediakan beberapa gelas chapagne yang dipesan seseorang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Se-sekarang? Jam 12 malam?" tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

Mr. A menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Kau kenal Gaara kan? Pengusaha terkenal dari Kota Suna?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kenal Gaara. Namanya sering terpampang di majalah dan koran-koran. Lagipula, Gaara memiliki tempat tinggal di Kota Iwa –kota kecil yang Hinata tempati sekarang–. "Dia sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-25. Di kota ini. Sepertinya ia merayakannya dengan mabuk-mabukkan dan persediaan alkohol yang baru aku antarkan beberapa jam yang lalu habis, jadi dia minta diantarkan alkohol lagi." Jelas Mr. A yang masih sibuk dengan gelas-gelasnya.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hinata heran. Hinata tau, ia punya mobil. Ia bisa menyetir. Hanya saja, ada Mr. _Bee_** *2)** –adiknya Mr. A– dan Darui** *3)**, salah satu karyawan di situ.

Mr. A hanya tergelak. Entah apa yang lucu. "Sudah lah, antarkan saja! Bee sedang sibuk, dan Darui tidak masuk hari ini."

"Umm ... Souka. Kalau be-begitu, ba-baiklah." Ucap Hinata seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, Hinata. Alkoholnya sudah aku masukkan ke mobilmu. Semuanya aku bungkus dengan kardus. Berhubung pesanannya banyak jadi tidak aku masukkan ke garasi mobilmu."

"Na-nani?" Hinata menatap bosnya itu tidak percaya. "Ma-maksudnya, kardus-kardus di-dimasukkan ke jok bagian belakang?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Oh ya tambah lagi. Jok depan juga aku isi dengan kardus-kardus itu. Lagipula, kau hanya sendiri kan?" tanya Mr. A tanpa nada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Hinata hanya bisa melongo untuk beberapa saat, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan menghela nafas pasrah. "Ba-baiklah."

"Bagus!" Mr. A mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oh iya, ini kuncimu!" Mr. A melemparnya ke arah Hinata yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Hinata menangkapnya dengan tepat lalu menundukkan badannya sekilas. Sungguh cara berpamitan yang sangat tradisional, dibandingkan dengan Mr. A yang sangat kebarat-baratan. Mr. A menjawabnya dengan satu lambaian tangan.

Hinata lekas bergegas keluar dari Bar 69 itu. Menghampiri mobilnya yang diparkirkan di belakang tempat itu. Setelah itu, ia segera menyalakan mesinnya. Sekilas ia memandang mobilnya yang dipenuhi oleh kardus.

Hinata menghela nafas berat, "Mr. A ada-ada saja." Setelah itu, _Chevy Bell Air_***4)**-nya pun melaju kencang.

**xxXXxx**

Kota Iwa, kota yang kecil namun tentram. Kebanyakan dihuni oleh orang-orang luar –bukan penduduk asli–. Kota ini jarang terekspos oleh media. Jarang pula disebut-sebut oleh orang. Tempat ini luasnya tidak sebesar kota-kota besar biasanya. Kota ini juga jarang dihuni, andai saja tidak ada yang berkunjung. Kebanyakan kota ini dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang senang bersinggah di _Pub_, karena kota terdapat banyak _Pub_. Apalagi wanita-wanita cantik pelayan _Pub_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian para kaum adam. Selain itu, kota ini adalah penghasil alkohol dengan kualitas paling _top_.

Jangan salah, malam itu jalanan nan luas itu sepi senyap. Hinata bisa menghitung berapa mobil yang berpas-pasan dengan _Chevy Bell Air_ merah-nya. Keadaan sunyi senyap itu membuat Hinata dengan bebas melajukan _Chevy_-nya dengan kecepatan angin. Tanpa perlu konsentrasi yang tinggi, Hinata yakin bahwa alkohol-alkohol dan dirinya bisa selamat dan sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di kediaman Sabaku. Setelah menurunkan kardus-kardus berisi alkohol kepada salah satu pelayan di rumah itu dan memasukkan kardus-kardus berisi botol alkohol kosong –yang mengembalikkan mobilnya menjadi padat akan kardus–, Hinata bergegas kembali ke bar.

Seperti biasa, _Chevy_-nya melaju kencang. Jalanan masih sunyi senyap.

_Drrr ... Drrrr ..._

_Cell phone_-nya yang kini terletak di kursi sebelah bergetar. Hinata segera mengambil dan mengangkat telpon itu. "Konbawa ..." ucapnya sopan.

Tinggal di kota seperti itu sama sekali tidak merubah kepribadiannya yang sopan. Kepribadian yang ia bawa dari kota _asal_nya ...

"Eh? Su-sudah Mr. A ... Ya, se-semuanya sudah kuturunkan ... Iya iya, yang _red whine_ juga ... Hmm? Or-orderan lagi? ... Kenapa tidak Da-Darui-san saja yang mengantar ... Oh kalau begit—" tanpa sadar Hinata menjatuhkan _cell phone_-nya tatkala ia sadar bahwa seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lepas setir langsung menggenggam setir mobil itu kembali.

_CKIIIIIIIIIIITTT_

Hinata hanya bisa menahan nafas sembari menekan rem sekuat mungkin, hanya saja _Chevy_-nya yang melaju kencang tidak bisa berhenti mendadak sehingga ia berhasil menabrak orang yang berdiri di tengah jalan itu.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya paksa, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak ke depan. "Ka-Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama..." Hinata menahan nafasnya. Ia baru saja menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Hinata turun dari mobilnya, mendekati seorang pemuda yang tergeletak agak jauh dari mobilnya. Mungkin karena saking kencangnya, pemuda itu terhempas jauh. Lampu mobil Hinata biarkan menyala sehingga ia dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang ditabraknya itu. Tangannya bergetar selama ia mendekati pemuda itu. "O-oh, ti-tidak ..." Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Ia baru saja menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Rasanya dirinya ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

Pemuda di depannya bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya tergeletak pasrah di atas aspal. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dan tentu saja, banyak luka di sana-sini.

"To-tolong!" Hinata berteriak. Meminta pertolongan. Hanya saja ini jam 1 malam. Tidak ada kendaraan. Tidak ada orang. "To-tolooong!" Hinata kembali berteriak, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk jongkok di dekat pemuda itu. Menggerakkan tangannya. Mungkin saja pemuda itu masih sadar? "He-hey." Ucap Hinata setelah menelan ludahnya, "Ka-kau ti-tidak a-apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan bodoh. Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri dan terluka berat.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Orang asing di depannya ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Dengan paksa ia menyeret pemuda itu tanpa perasaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi *?* –berhubung jok depan dan belakang diisi oleh kardus-kardus yang berisi botol alkohol yang kosong–. "Go-gomene ..." ucap Hinata seraya menutup pintu bagasi.

_JLEB!_

Hinata melajukan mobilnya kembali. Kali ini tujuannya adalah Klinik. Klinik lah yang paling dekat sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk membawa _korban_nya ke rumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berharap orang yang tergeletak di dalam bagasinya itu masih hidup. Setidaknya masih bernafas lah! Yang penting Hinata tidak dituduh bahwa ia lah yang membunuh pemuda itu. '_Lagipula, siapa suruh berdiri di tengah jalan?_' Hinata membatin.

Akhirnya Hinata menghentikkan _Chevy_-nya tepat di klinik itu, tanpa memarkirkannya. Klinik itu sepertinya sepi?

"To-tolong!" teriaknya dari luar sembari mendobrak pintu kaca itu.

Seseorang yang tengah tidur di atas kursi resepsionis tiba-tiba terbangun. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengacak-acak rambut. "Hmm?" ucapnya malas-malasan setelah mendapati seorang gadis bermata lavender menatapnya cemas.

"To-tolong ..." Hinata berkata lemah.

Pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah seorang suster bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Hinata. "Ada apa? Dokter sudah pulang semua." Jawabnya acuh.

Hinata masih menatap suster itu. "Sa-saya menabrak seseorang."

Suster itu langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "A-apa?!"

"Sa-saya me-menabrak se-seorang ..."

"_What_?!!!" suster itu langsung bergegas mengambil kursi rodak dan berjalan ke luar pintu. "Lho? Mana orangnya?" tanyanya bingung setelah mendapati bahwa hanya ada beberapa kardus di Chevy milik Hinata.

Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya sanggup menunjuk garasi _Chevy_-nya yang berhasil membuat suster muda itu tambah panik. "Di bagasi?!!!" dengan lekas suster itu membuka bagasi.

Tergeletaklah seorang muda tidak bersalah yang bersimbah darah. Nafasnya tidak jelas masih ada apa tidak. Apalagi jantungnya, masih berdegup apa jangan-jangan sudah meninggal? Posisinya juga mengenaskan karena badannya yang panjang tidak muat di bagasi _Chevy_ milik Hinata.

Hinata bak seorang pembunuh yang meletakkan korbannya di bagasi. Hanya saja Hinata tidak sepintar pembunuh-pembunuh lainnya sehingga ia membawa korbannya itu ke klinik, bukan dikubur atau dibuang ke sungai.

Setelah melongo sejenak, suster itu langsung mengangkat tubuh si korban. Meletakkannya di atas kursi roda, dan membawanya ke dalam klinik. "Kau, ikuti saya!" Hinata pun mengikuti suster itu.

**xxXXxx**

Hinata menggosok-gosokkan tangannya –Panik–. Pemuda di depannya yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang itu masih bernafas. Masih hidup. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati suster barusan, meskipun hanya dengan pengetahuan yang pas-pasan, tapi suster itu cukup membantu. Setidaknya pemuda itu masih hidup. Lagipula suster tersebut sudah memanggil dokter secepatnya untuk mengobati pasien yang satu itu. Hanya saja ... Ia takut ketika pemuda itu bangun. Apa ia akan memarahi Hinata? Apa akan menjadi zombie? Atau bahkan balas membunuh Hinata? Hey ... Hinata tidak membunuh, hanya saja teledor!

Hinata memperhatikan setiap lekuk pemuda di depannya itu.

Tampan.

Itulah kesan pertama Hinata. Ia bisa melihat kulit pemuda itu yang putih dan mulus bak porselen. Hidungnya yang sedikit mancung. Bibirnya tipis. Rambutnya yang hitam jabrik dan sepertinya halus jika dibelai.

Hinata ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Ingiiin sekali. Ingin sekali meminta maaf. Tapi apa daya? Pemuda di depannya itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang asli sini." Hinata bergumam percuma. Percuma, pemuda di depannya itu tidak akan mendengar.

Hinata menghela nafas. Memilih untuk menemani pemuda di depannya ini hingga ia sadarkan diri.

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sisi ranjang hingga matahari terbit di sebelah barat sana.

**xxXXxx**

Uchiha Sasuke terus melajukan _Ferari_-nya. Tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan. Hanya emosi yang mengendalikkan dirinya. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan.

Kejadian beberapa tempo lalu terus menghantuinya. Menganggunya. Bahkan menghancurkannya.

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu sedang kacau. Tidak karuan. Hatinya terus dilukai oleh rasa nan perih. '_Sakura ... Kenapa? Kenapa kau khianati aku?_' Nama Haruno Sakura terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Nama itu ... Nama yang selalu mengisi pikirannya. Yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya nyaman ketika berada di sisinya. Hanya saja ... beda kali ini.

Nama itu ... seolah-olah seperti pedang yang jika diingat terus, maka ia akan merasakan perih di dadanya. Merasakan sakit yang tidak karuan.

Nama itu ... Nama itu ...

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya kosentrasi dalam perjalanan.

Berulang kali memorinya kembali ke kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat kepercayaannya hilang sudah. Dimana ia melihat calon tunangannya sendiri, bercumbu dengan lelaki lain di atas tempat tidur kamarnya. Ya! Kamar yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sasuke dan Sakura seorang! Hanya saja malam itu, ia melihat Sakura bersanding dengan lelaki lain! Berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

"Persetan!" Sasuke terus mengutuk. Menggerutu. Ia tidak menyalahkan Sakura, ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Yang ia tau, dunia ini tidak adil!

Tanpa sadar matanya panas, dan basah. Hatinya terus terbakar. Terbakar oleh rasa cemburu yang mendalam.

Sasuke menghentikkan _Ferari_-nya paksa. Membuatnya berhasil menabrak tiang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan itu. Ia terlonjak ke depan. Kepalanya hampir beradu dengan kaca mobil.

Hari sudah malam. Tidak ada kendaraan. Tidak ada orang. Hanya dirinya dan _Ferari_ yang tengah rusak itu.

Ia keluar dari _mobil_nya, berjalan ke tengan jalan. "Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku mati saja?!" teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia benar-benar lemah. Rasanya hanya dengan mati, dirinya bisa bebas kembali. Tapi dia salah. Mati bukanlah jalan yang benar.

Ia hanya berdiri sendiri di sana. Menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat genangan air yang memantulkan rupa dirinya.

'_Menyedihkan. Uchiha Sasuke, kau itu menyedihkah!_'

Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah _Chevy Bell Air_ tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia merasakan rasa sakit yang nyata.

Kesadarannya pun hilang.

**xxXXxx**

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun. Tangannya, kakinya, semuanya terasa nyeri. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Putih. Kosong.

'_Apa aku sudah di surga?_'

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya pun bergaung di telinganya.

Sasuke kontan menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyadari seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tengah memandangnya. "Ka-kau ..."

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah ..." Wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata, mengelus dadanya. "Aku kira kau sudah mati ..." ucapnya polos.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mati?"

"Ya-ya, ke-kemarin se-seorang ... eh, se-sebenarnya a-aku. Ya, a-aku menabrakmu. A-aku tidak melihatmu ja-jadi ..."

"Sudahlah." Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, "seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati saja."

Hinata merasa kecewa setelah mendengarnya. Membiarkannya mati? Yang benar saja! Kalau tau begitu, Hinata pasti sudah melemparnya ke sungai waktu itu. "A-apa? Oh, se-setidaknya kau u-ucapkan terimakasih karena a-aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata tajam. "Hidupku hancur! Hidupku sudah tidak ada gunanya! Hidupku ..." tiba-tiba Sasuke menghenti kalimatnya. Mendapati Hinata yang masih memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Maaf, kamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya itu bingung. "Eh? A-aku? A-aku yang menabrakmu. Bu-bukannya aku sudah bilang?"

Sasuke memijit-mijit kepalanya. "Souka? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya–? Akh, kepalaku sakit!" ringisnya dibuat-buat.

"Eh–? Ta-tapi baru saja ku-kukatakan tadi." Jelas Hinata tambah panik.

"Aku tidak ingat. Sungguh. Lagipula ... Aku ini siapa?" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Air mukanya terlihat bingung. Padahal jelas sekali sebelumnya Hinata bisa mendapati wajah pemuda di depannya ini begitu putus asa, begitu hampa, begitu ... seperti tidak ada semangat hidup.

'_Kami-sama ... apa orang ini amnesia_–?' Hinata menelan ludahnya. "A-aku tidak tau. Kartu namamu. HP-mu. Semuanya hilang. Mobil _Ferari_-mu sepertinya juga sudah dicuri orang."

'_A-apa_?' batinnya. Semua barangnya dicuri? Semua identitas dirinya? '_Sial_!' ia hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak namun ia menahannya dan berusaha membuat air mukanya polos seperti tadi. "_Ferari_? Aku punya mobil _Ferari_? Aku pasti orang kaya." Ujarnya pede. Masih dalam sandiwaranya.

Entah angin apa yang membawanya untuk bersandiwara seperti itu. Pura-pura hilang ingatan.

"Oh, Kami-sama ... bagaimana mungkin aku mengenalimu jika semua identitasmu menghilang? A-aku harus bagaimana?" air muka Hinata terlihat panik. Hinata bingung, setelah ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Merawat pemuda asing ini?

Sasuke menatap Hinata lama. Ia kembali memandang langit-langit. "Tinggalkan saja aku di sini." Ujarnya dengan nada putus asa. Tapi dibalik itu ia berharap bahwa Hinata akan berbesar hati, mau megurusi dirinya yang (pura-pura) amnesia hingga pulih kembali.

"Hmm ..." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia bimbang. Mau dikemanakan orang ini jika ia benar-benar amnesia? Tidak ingat apapun. Parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika orang ini amnesia selamanya? Ia pasti akan menderita di jalanan. Mengemis untuk mengais uang. '_Oh Kami-sama ... seandainya aku tidak menabraknya, ia pasti tidak akan menderita_.' Batinnya penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak tega untuk meninggalkan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Naluri kemanusiaannya pun kembali muncul *?* "Ka-kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, se-setidaknya hingga ingatanmu pulih ..." ucap Hinata pelan. Masih ada keraguan di nada bicaranya.

Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Souka? Aku terima." Ucapnya mantap.

Hinata membalas senyumannya tipis. Meskipun jauh di lubuknya yang paling dalam, ia merasa senang –entah kenapa–. "Ka-kalau begitu ki-kita tentukan namamu, hmmm ... Sinichi? Seichi? Taichi? Atau ..."

"Sasuke saja." '_Oops._'

"Eh?"

"Aa, Sasuke itu tokoh favoritku dalam sebuah _game_***5)**." Ujar Sasuke asal sembari berusaha menghilangkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat panik.

Entah Hinata yang bodoh atau Sasuke yang berhasil membodohi Hinata, Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sasuke–? Na-nama yang bagus. Mulai sekarang na-namamu Sasuke." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. "Na-namaku Hi-hinata."

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu membalas uluran tangan Hinata. "Baiklah, Hinata."

**tobikontinyu**

xxXXxx

**Catatan:**

***1) *2) *3)** Seperti instruksi di atas, cari di narutopedia atau google. Mereka itu penduduk di Iwagakure kalo gak salah kalo di verse animenya. Yang kulitnya item kaia rapper itu loh ...

***4) Chevy Bell Air :** Nama mobil model lama. Coba googling deh, saia suka banget mobilnya XDD

***5)** Emang ada game yang nama karakternya Sasuke. Kalo pernah main Sengoku Musou atau Samurai Warrior pasti tau deh hehehe

**Terkahir ... Read and review ya semua!**


	2. CHAPTER 2 : Their Feeling

**CHAPTER 2 : Their Feeling**

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang telah dirapihkan. Hari ini ia akan pulang, ehm, tepatnya akan tinggal di _flat_ milik Hinata untuk sementara waktu. Sasuke sudah melepas pakaian rumah sakitnya, sekarang ia mengenakan pakaian seperti biasa; kaos hitam dan jeans –yang baru Hinata pinjam dari temannya beberapa hari lalu.

Sudah seminggu lebih ia bertahan di Rumah Sakit Iwa. Sudah seminggu lebih ia jauh dari Konoha –kota asalnya. Sudah seminggu lebih ia berusaha melupakan Haruno Sakura. Meskipun lambat laun pikirannya mulai meringan, luka di hatinya mulai memulih, tetap saja Sakura tidak kunjung enyah dari pikirannya.

Setidaknya ... dengan melarikan diri, ia bisa sedikit-sedikit melupakan Sakura.

Kesannya, Sasuke melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Meskipun mau tidak mau, kenyataan itu pasti akan datang menghampiri dirinya.

Biarlah.

Biarlah ia istirahat sejenak. Kalau bisa, ia mau tinggal lebih lama di _strange town_ ini.

Bertahan di kota ini membuatnya terlepas dari semua beban yang ia tanggung. Lepas dari pekerjaannya, calon direktur _Uchiha's corp_ –perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Kota Konoha– menggantikan posisi ayahnya, yang membuatnya sibuk tiada henti. Bebas dari omelan, nasihat dan tekanan dari orang tua.

Setelah memberikan _hand bag_ kepada salah seorang suster, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. "Ka-kau su-sudah siap?" tanya Hinata. Ia mengamati lengan sebelah kanan Sasuke yang masih dibalut perban. Hinata merasa menyesal karenanya. Luka terparah yang Sasuke dapati iyalah di lengan sebelah kanannya.

Seharusnya semua perban itu sudah dilepas jika Sasuke bertahan di rumah sakit lebih lama, tetapi Hinata yang berpenghasilan pas-pasan tidak sanggup membayarnya. Bahkan sebagian tagihan rumah sakit dibayar oleh Mr. A dan uang tabungan Hinata sendiri.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Hinata sembari menuntun Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Sasuke tidak berjalan layaknya orang normal. Yah, untuk sementara waktu ia akan sedikit pincang. Mereka pun sampai di depan _Chevy Bell Air_ merah itu. Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di jok depan –di sebelah kursi pengemudi–.

JLEB!

Hinata menutup pintu sebelum mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin dan Sasuke masih kesulitan untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. "Si-sini aku bantu." Ucapnya seraya memasang sabuk pengaman milik Sasuke.

"Mobil ini milikmu?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

Hinata kembali memegang setir dan mulai melajukan _Chevy_-nya pelan. "Se-sebenarnya i-ini milik temanku."

"Apakah barang-barangmu ini hasil pinjaman semua? Termaksud baju yang kukenakan sekarang?" Sasuke mengamati baju _XL-sized_ yang tertera tulisan "_I Love Alcohol_". Baju ini pasti bukan milik Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. "Oo, i-itu punya temanku."

"Temanmu lagi." Sasuke menatap Hinata heran sampai akhirnya ia sedikit terlonjak ke belakang karena kecepatan _Chevy Bell Air_ ini mulai meningkat menjadi 90 kilometer per jam.

Jalanan di kota Iwa memang selalu sepi. Tidak biasa para pengemudi di sini mengemudi dengan kecepatan rendah. Bahkan gadis lugu seperti Hinata bisa membawa mobil tua ini ala pembalap mobil saja. "I-iya, se-sebenarnya dia rekan kerjaku dulu." Hinata menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik. Sasuke akui, ia memang tidak suka berbicara pada dasarnya. Ia lebih suka mendengar, Aa, kadang mendengarkan pun malas. Selain itu, ia _topicless_.

_Chevy Bell Air_ berwarna merah itu terus berjalan, menuju ke _flat_ di mana Hinata tinggal. Langit mulai gelap. Semburat merah mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengisi keheningan yang telah tercipta selama 15 menit itu.

"Hn?"

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kau kumasukkan ke media." Ucap Hinata pelan dan agak ragu.

'_What?!_' Sasuke mendelik, menatap perempuan di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu?" ujarnya dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Padahal jelas sekali, ia panik.

"Aku akan buatkan iklan mengenai dirimu. A-aku yakin, pasti ada orang yang mencarimu. Keluargamu mungkin, atau pacarmu, atau mungkin istrimu."

"Urusai."

'_Justru merawatmu akan jauh lebih merepotkan_.' Umpat Hinata dalam hati, "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak bisa tinggal selamanya di_ flat_ku. Nanti orang akan mengira yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku ini korban pembunuhanmu, seharusnya kau tidak lari dari tanggung jawab." Balas Sasuke asal sambil berdecak kesal. Kenapa ia harus kesal? Seharusnya ia senang karena Hinata mau membantu Sasuke supaya cepat pulang ke tempat asalnya. Oh tidak, Sasuke tidak amnesia sepenuhnya. Ia hanya bersandiwara. Sandiwara yang ia lakukan agar mendapat belas kasihan dari Hinata. Sandiwara yang ia lakukan agar misinya untuk melarikan diri tetap berjalan.

"Bu-bukannya aku lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi ..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, "aku hanya khawatir dengan keluargamu. I-itu saja."

'_Keluarga? Yang benar saja! Aku berani taruhan, Otousan, Okaasan, Oniisan, tidak ada yang peduli._' Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Lebih baik ia mengikuti alur cerita Hinata daripada sandiwaranya terbongkar. "Terserah."

"Aku juga akan meminta bantuan polisi." Tambah Hinata yang membuat Sasuke tambah murung. Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Tidak mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

"Tenang, ne, Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargamu terkejut melihat kondisimu sekarang." Hinata mengulum senyum sambil menahan tawa. Melihat kelakuan Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang permintaannya tidak dituruti ibunya. "Kau bo-boleh tinggal di _flat_ku, se-setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar pulih."

Mimik mukanya masih datar seperti sebelumnya. "Hn."

**xxXXxx**

Sampailah kedua insan itu di Apartemen dimana _flat_ milik Hinata berada. Hinata membawa _hand bag_ yang berisi beberapa pasang baju. Setelah sampai di depan _flat_, Hinata lekas membuka pintu. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Harum bunga lavender menyambut kedatangan mereka. _Flat_ berukuran kecil ini terlihat sangat rapi dan sederhana. Hanya terdapat beberapa perabotan di dalamnya –meja pendek, sofa berwarna coklat, TV, lemari, barang-barang dapur yang sengaja disatukan dengan ruang tengah juga perabot lainnya. Di dalam terdapat lagi dua pintu –pintu kamar mandi dan kamar tidur–.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata agak ragu. Membiarkan orang lain menempati kamarnya? Rasanya enggan. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang kurang baik, ia harus merelakannya. Mau tidak mau.

"Urusai, biar aku yang tidur di sofa." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berjalan ke arah sofa, merebahkan dirinya di atas.

"Eh? Ta-tapi–"

"Kau mau aku obrak-abrik isi lemarimu? Membuka seluruh privasimu?" Hinata mendelik mendengarnya. Ia pun langsung menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Besok kau pasti akan sibuk." Ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas kepala.

Rasanya lelah sekali hidup ini ...

Hinata mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. "Oyasumi." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hn."

Ruangan itu tampak hening sekarang. Tidak ada suara. Hanya suara AC yang mengisi.

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya. Menghirup setiap udara kebebasan yang didapatnya sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengerti apa yang namanya hidup tanpa paksaan. Tanpa pekerjaan yang mengobrak-abrik isi otaknya. Tanpa diri_nya_ ... Ah, yang penting yang ia nikmati sekarang hanyalah udara kebebasan.

Semuanya –pekerjaan, keluarga, cinta; biang masalah– terlepas dari pikirannya.

**xxXXxx**

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal sehingga ia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya –memperjelas penglihatan–.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Kamarnya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Kamar berlapis cat berwarna krem, dengan lemari yang berdiri di sebrang tempat tidur, karpet yang terletak di atas lantai, gantungan yang berdiri di sebelah lemari, juga meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu?

Dengan sigap Hinata melirik ke arah di mana jam wekernya berada. '_Jam 12 siang?!_' Ia turun dari ranjangnya. Membuka pintu dan mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya. Setelah mengambil jaket jeans kesayangan untuk menutupi tubuhnya –yang sebelumnya hanya ditutupi daster putih di atas lutut– ia bergegas keluar pintu. "Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya lagi.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyaut. Bahkan tidak berada. '_Kami-sama, kemana orang itu?_' detak jantung Hinata semakin cepat saja. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menghilang begitu saja? Aah, merepotkan!

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati pria berambut pirang panjang sambil menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu?"

"De-Deidara-senpai, apa kau lihat pria bertubuh tinggi. Rambutnya hitam jabrik. Tangannya diperban, la-lalu umm .. Aa, dia mengenakan bajumu yang '_I Love Alcohol_'. A-apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah sepanik mungkin.

"Oh, dia? Sepertinya ada di kamarku." Jelas Deidara santai. Ia kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu _flat_nya, mengenakan setelan jas rapih. Deidara adalah salah satu tetangga Hinata yang sama-sama pernah bekerja di Bar 69. Hanya saja Deidara sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap sekarang; Anggota dari_ Akatsuki Company_ dan memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Ka-kamar Deidara-senpai?!" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sana?

"Oo, sepertinya ia baru saja diculik para wanita-wanita. Seharusnya kau berhati-hati kalau mau membawa pria setampan dia." Tukasnya setengah meledek.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. "Aa, se-sebenarnya dia hanya tanggung jawabku saja."

"Yare yare, aku lupa bahwa dia adalah korban tabrak lari-mu." Canda Deidara. Hinata ingin menyela namun Deidara sudah lebih dulu berujar, "sudahlah, masuk saja." Ujar Deidara sembari membuka pintu _flat_nya. Ia pun segera berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

Hinata menoleh ke arah _flat_ milik Deidara yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Hinata mengelus dada, mendapati Sasuke sedang dikerubuni para tetangganya itu. "Sumimasen, ta-tapi Sasuke harus istirahat."

Kontan para gadis yang sibuk mengerubungi Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Menatap Hinata sinis. "Siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?" ucap salah seorang gadis yang berambut pirang.

"Iya, kau ini siapanya?" kali ini gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau ketuaan menanyakan Hinata. Logatnya yang kecentilan membuat Hinata sedikit jijik.

Sasuke tampaknya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mengingat kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar Deidara, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan. "Di-dia, dia ..."

"Dia calon suamiku. Kalian bisa tidak menganggunya?" ucap Hinata tegas yang berhasil membuat segerombolan wanita-wanita itu melongo.

"_What_?!"

"Katanya kamu _single_, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kamu pasti bohong! Setahuku, Hinata tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa-siapa."

"Pasti kau mengarang, ya kan, Hinata?"

Bertumpuk-tumpuk pertanyaan diberikan kepadanya. Hinata hanya bisa diam. Kenapa ia nekad berkata seperti itu, padahal jelas sekali, ia akan mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari para wanita penghuni _flat-flat_ di Apartemen ini yang memang demen dengan laki-laki muda dan tampan. Hinata pun memilih untuk mengarang, daripada Sasuke terus-terusan terperangkap di antara mereka. "Oh, di-dia baru pulang dari, umm ..."

"Suna." Lanjut Sasuke asal, "jadi bisa kalian pergi? Aku ingin pulang."

Para wanita-wanita itu mendengus kesal. Mereka melebarkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke bisa menarik nafas lega. Sasuke lekas berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Ayo pulang, _sayang_ ..."

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. "Aah, i-i-i-i-iya." Kali ini Hinata gugup dua kali lipat. Yang membuat Hinata lebih kaget lagi, Sasuke merangkul bahunya. Semua gadis kontan emosi. Api kemarahan menjadi _background_ mereka. Bagaimana bisa Hinata –gadis polos dan lugu itu– mendapat perhatian dari laki-laki tampan dan perfect seperti Sasuke?

Kini wajah Hinata memerah. Lebih merah dari hari biasanya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. "Kau kenapa bergetar?" tanya Sasuke heran, mendapati tubuh Hinata yang menegang. "Oh, gomen." Sasuke langsung melepas rangkulannya.

Hinata masih tidak bergeming. Ia membuka pintu _flat_nya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksud dari '_calon suamiku_' itu, huh?" balas Sasuke. Hinata terus berjalan ke arah sofanya sampai ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana.

"I-itu? Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Sasuke mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata. "Melindungiku?"

"Y-ya, wanita-wanita itu, benar-benar mengerikan."

"Oh." Tanggapnya. Masih ada pertanyaan yang menghantuinya, "kenapa aku berada di _flat_ milik ... siapa tadi namanya, ehmm ..."

"Deidara-senpai?"

"Ya. Siapa dia?"

"Di-dia, dia tetanggaku. Aa, dia senang _bermain_ dengan wanita-wanita di sini. Jangan heran kenapa kau bisa masuk ke _flat_nya. Aku rasa wanita-wanita itu sudah menjadinya _flat_ Deidara-senpai sebagai _basecamp_-nya." Ucap Hinata sembari terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke mengingat kembali dimana ia diseret secara paksa oleh wanita-wanita itu. Niatnya, ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat apartemen dimana Hinata tingga, eh, tidak tahunya ia bertemu dengan segerombolan wanita itu. Tanpa perlawanan –dan berhubung tubuhnya masih terasa sakit– ia rela dibawa oleh mereka secara paksa.

"Ne, kau sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia benar-benar lapar, mengingat ia tidak makan semalam. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku buatkan Udon, ya?"

"Baiklah."

**xxXXxx**

"Kau tinggal sendiri, hm?" tanya Sasuke dalam perjalanan mereka ke Bar 69. Hari ini Hinata akan mulai bekerja kembali. Sasuke mengamati Hinata dari bawah hingga atas. Pakaiannya benar-benar _minim_. Apa sebenarnya pekerjaannya? Mengingat baru jam 7 malam ia berangkat.

"Ya. Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata sembari menoleh ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Hari ini mereka tidak menggunakan _Chevy Bell Air_ –berhubung mobil tua itu dipinjam oleh Sasori-senpai, tetangganya yang lain.

"Keluargamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Air muka Hinata berubah ketika mendengar kalimat itu. '_Keluargaku ya...?_' "Entahlah." Jawabnya acuh. Ia sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk mebahasnya.

Melihat perubahan mimik wajah Hinata, Sasuke lekas mengganti topik. "Apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya?"

"Pelayan di Pub." Jawab Hinata singkat. _Mood_nya masih belum membaik.

"Pelayan? Maksudmu ..."

"Tidak, aku bukan wanita penghibur. Aku jamin itu." Potong Hinata kontan. Ia mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan.

"Meskipun sudah mendapat jawaban, Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka dengan pekerjaan Hinata itu, tanpa diketahui alasannya. "Oh." Tanggap Sasuke singkat. Kali ini benar-benar hening sampai akhirnya mereka sampai Bar 69. Tidak perlu kendaraan, dengan berjalan kaki pun mungkin hanya memakan 30 menit. Selain itu, sunyinya kota ini membuat jalanan tidak begitu padat. Meskipun mereka dapat melihat sekarang bahwa Bar 69 ramai seperti biasanya.

"Kau duduk saja di bar, Sasuke-kun." Hinata melepas jaket yang menutupi seragam kerjanya –kemeja tanpa lengan dan rok hitam nan ketat 15 centi di atas lutut.

Melihat Hinata berpakaian tidak senonoh seperti itu membuat Sasuke mengerjap tidak percaya. Memang, ia mengenal Hinata tidak lebih dari satu minggu. Memang, selama ia dirawat, Hinata selalu berpakaian sopan dan sederhana. Memang, Hinata selalu terlihat polos dan lugu di matanya. Tapi tidak malam ini. Malam ini ia terlihat berbeda. Ia yakin, kepribadian Hinata tidak sama dengan wanita-wanita lain yang juga bekerja di Pub ini. Hinata itu berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk tinggal di lingkup seperti ini.

Hinata pun menghilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan dengan dapur. Sasuke yang diam sedari tadi akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menuruti kata Hinata –duduk di dekat bar, dimana Mr. A mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Yo, kau pasti Sasuke kan?" sapa pemuda bertubuh besar dan atletis itu.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Hn."

"Oh ya, aku A, Panggil saja Mr. A. Atasan Hinata." Kenalnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menggerak-gerikan gelas dengan botol alkohol. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"_Champagne, please?_"

"_Alright._"

Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Pub ini sangat ramai –penuh oleh pria-pria liar–. Musik berdengung dari balik stereo. Sasuke tidak mengenal judul musik itu, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa musik itu ber_genre_ hip hop, atau _dance_, atau semacamnya.

Wanita-wanita yang berpakaian seragam dengan Hinata sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. Di antaranya ada yang _melayani_ dan menemani pengunjung. Ada juga yang _perform_ di atas panggung mini –memamerkan tiap lekuk tubuh mereka dengan menari-nari– dimana panggung itu dikerubungi para laki-laki.

Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai tempat ini. Yah, meskipun ia akui, dulu ia sering sekali ke Pub.

"_Enjoy_." Suara Mr. A berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Segelas _champagne_ sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menegak _champagne_ itu sampai habis –entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke untuk menegak alkohol lagi–. Hal itu membuat Mr. A berdecak kagum. "Wow, sepertinya kau _alcoholic_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin. _One, please_."

Pengaruh alkohol membuat pikirannya mengulang kejadian tempo waktu. Dimana ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyaksikan adegan dimana dua orang. Beradu di atas tempat tidur. Dan Sasuke begitu mengenal keduanya.

Yang satu adalah tunangannya. Yang satu lagi adalah sahabatnya.

'_Brengsek!_'

Segelas _champagne_ sudah siap di depannya. Dengan cepat ia menegak kembali hingga habis. Kepalanya terasa tambah nyeri. Seperti diputar-putar.

'_Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto ... Kalian berdua brengsek!_'

"Satu lagi!" teriak Sasuke berhasil membuat Mr. A melongo.

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kontan menggeleng. "Dua gelas? Tidak seberapa. Aku bisa meminum 10 gelas kalau kau mau." Ujarnya setengah sadar.

Sudah lama ia tidak menegak alkohol. Seingatnya, setelah kejadian itu, ia baru menegak alkohol lagi. Hal itu yang mengendalikannya untuk pergi ke Iwa tempo waktu.

"Ba-baiklah."

Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan alkohol. Cairan yang bisa mengobrak-abrik otaknya secara langsung. Cairan yang mengembalikan dirinya ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Ia tidak hadirkan selama di kota Iwa. Hanya saja ketidaksengajaannya ini malah membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar. Pertanyaan yang belum ia dapat jawabannya.

Kenapa Sasuke harus mengalaminya? Kenapa ia datang disaat mereka malakukan itu? Kenapa wanita yang paling ia sayangi mau melakukannya? Mengkhianati dirinya? Kenapa? KENAPA?!

Kenapa harus dengan sahabatnya? Kenapa tidak dengan orang lain?

Lalu, kenapa Tuhan biarkan ia mengetahui semua kebohongan ini? Kenapa Ia biarkan Sasuke melihatnya, mengetahauinya? Jelas sekali, ia pasti akan sulit menerimanya. Jauh lebih baik hidup di bawah kebohongan, daripada menerima kenyataan seberat ini.

Tanpa sadar, ini sudah gelas yang ke-6-nya. Tanpa henti Sasuke meminta, menegak _champagne_-nya sampai habis. Rasa perih ia rasakan. Tidak hanya di otaknya, namun di relung hatinya yang terdalam.

"Aku tau Sasuke, Hinata yang akan membayarkan semuanya. Tapi kira-kira Sasuke, ini sudah gelas yang ke-7. Kau bisa mabuk berat. Kau bisa ambruk!" tukas Mr. A sembari meratap Sasuke khawatir.

Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar kacau. Mata onyxnya tersembunyi rasa kekecewaan. Tersirat rasa sakit yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Begitu menyadari segelas _champagne_ berikutnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, ia langsung menegaknya. Tanpa mendengarkan omelah pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

Kepalanya pusing. Perutnya mual. Mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, tapi ... ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menerima semuanya secara langsung. Semua rasa sakit yang tengah dipendamnya.

Sampai akhirnya, ia jatuh. Kesadarannya ikut hilang.

**xxXXxx**

"Sasuke-kun." Suara itu berdengung di kepalanya. Suara yang ia rindukan. Suara yang dimiliki gadis pujaannya. Gadis yang seharusnya masih bersanding sebagai tunangannya. "Maaf. Aku mengkhianatimu."

Mata onyx itu basah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

"Maaf telah melukaimu."

"Sakura ..." suaranya tercekat. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Gomenasai."

Dan suara itu pun lenyap tiba-tiba. '_Yang aku inginkan, agar kau tetap berada di sisiku, Sakura ..._' tapi kata-kata itu tak bisa tersampaikan.

Tatkala gadis itu tengah lenyap.

**xxXXxx**

Ia membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Matahari tengah menampakkan wujudnya, membuat kedua mata Sasuke menyipit akibat sinar yang diberikannya.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar lupa kejadian semalam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyuuga Hinata tengah duduk di sebelahnya. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" raut wajahnya khawatir. Matanya sembab. Apakah ia baru saja menangis? Menangisi Sasuke? Untuk apa?

"A-aku ... akh." Sasuke meringis setelah ia mencoba untuk duduk. Kepalanya terasa pening.

"Sa-Sasuk-kun, kau belum benar-benar pulih." Hinata mencoba untuk mencegah aksinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam kau ambruk. Kau terlalu banyak minum." Jelas Hinata. Ia mulai meraba kening Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. "Ka-kau kenapa ...?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Dirinya itu kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa sehancur ini? "Entahlah."

Hinata menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat ia melakukannya. Yang Hinata inginkan saat itu, menenangkan pria di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya. Menatap perempuan di sebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya prihatin. Seolah-olah perempuan itu juga merasakan pedih yang ia rasakan. "Mu-mungkin ada hubungannya dengan amnesia-mu. Otakmu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Sa-Sasuke-kun, seharusnya kau tidak mabuk-mabukan seperti itu." Ucapnya sembari mempererat genggamannya. Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar. Apa ia sedang menahan tangis?

Masih menatap Hinata, Sasuke mematung. Lidahnya kelu. Sedikit demi sedikit, kehangatan mulai dialirkan dari genggaman tangan perempuan itu. Membuat nafasnya yang tercekat, melonggar sedikit demi sedikit. Luka di hatinya yang menganga, mulai merapat. "Atau mungkin, masa lalu mulai menghantuiku ..." Sasuke memotong kalimatnya. "masa lalu yang tidak ingin kuingat lagi. Yang ingin kubuang jauh-jauh."

"Mungkin."

Keheningan pun menyapu suasana. Angin bersemilir pelan, menyentuh lembut kulit mereka.

Tidak perlu kata-kata, hanya bunyi detak jantung yang mengisi kekosongan siang itu.

**tobikontinyu**

**Catatan:**

**Maaf author gak bisa merangkai kata-kata, author udah berusaha kok **

**Maaf banyak typo, sumimasen ...**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan maksa, hiks ...**

**Oya mau nanya. Kira" kedekatan Hinata sama Sasuke cepet banget gak ya? Berhubung mereka udah kenalan selama seminggu lebih, takut kesannya kecepetan gitu =.=a**

**Oya, kira" ini kalo rated M gimana? Takut chapter depan"nya lagi ada adegan yang begitu =.=; minta pendapatnya yaaa**

**Give me ur opinoin :D  
**

**Yang penting, reviewnya ya semua !**


	3. CHAPTER 3 : Staring Stars

**CHAPTER 3 : Staring Stars**

Terik Matahari membuat penduduk kota kecil ini malas untuk keluar. Bisa dihitung jumlah orang yang berlalu-lalang semakin menipis, apalagi kendaraan bermotor. Apa mungkin ada _event_ lain sehingga orang-orang jaran terlihat?

Angin tidak henti-hentinya berhembus –membawa debu dan panas– menambah gersang keadaan.

Hanya saja tidak untuk Hinata yang bersemangat sekali untuk menyusuri Kota Iwa. Menemani Sasuke yang sekedar ingin tahu mengenai kota ini. Melihat cuaca yang kurang baik, Sasuke enggan untuk jalan-jalan sebenarnya. Tetapi Hinata sudah berjanji dan tetap memaksa untuk menemani Sasuke, menjadi _tour guide_-nya.

'_Yang mau jalan-jalan siapa, kenapa dia yang maksa?_' umpat Sasuke sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kini mereka sedang berada di pusat kota –dimana Mall, bioskop, restoran berdiri–. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mengelilingi tempat itu, namun tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia lebih baik diam di flat, ditemani AC dan TV. Sasuke pun mendesah. Rasanya lelah sekali, padahal baru 60 menit berjalan.

"Ka-kau haus, Sasuke-kun?" tegur Hinata setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit pucat. Dehidrasi mungkin?

'_Iya!_' tapi gengsi pria itu mulai muncul. Masa pria berkarir sepertinya ditraktir oleh wanita yang hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan Pub –meskipun di mata Hinata sekarang, Sasuke hanyalah korban kecelakaan dan menderita amnesia. Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Souka? Aku saja yang beli kalau begitu." Ujar Hinata dengan tampang sepolos mungkin.

Sasuke ingin menarik kembali kalimatnya barusan, tapi ... Aduh, gengsinya kumat lagi! Akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengikuti perempuan itu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah _Vending Machine_ yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko –entah toko apa, Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Berdiri pasrah di sebelah gadis itu tanpa diberi minuman.

Hinata kini memasukkan koin dan memilih jenis minumannya. "Ini." Hinata menyodorkan sekaleng Cocacola setelah sekaleng _Coke_ itu keluar.

"Eh, aku–"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah malu begitu." Hinata tertawa pelan, lalu kembali memasukkan koin ke_ Vending Machine_.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak tapi tenggorokannya benar-benar kering. Lagipula, menolak permintaan orang juga tidak mengenakan. Sasuke membuka kaleng _Coke_-nya. Sembari meminum sekaleng Cocacola itu, ia mengamati toko yang ada di hadapannya. "Hn, toko DVD." Gumannya pelan setelah melihat beberapa poster film dan deretan DVD dari balik kaca.

"Kau mau nonton?" tembak Hinata tiba-tiba setelah ia mendapatkan _Coke_-nya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika menyadari Hinata sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Sama-sama mengamati isi toko itu. "Tidak, yah, hanya saja film-film di _flat_mu membosankan semua." Tanggapnya jujur.

"Oh ya?" Hinata mengkerutkan dahinya. "Se-semua koleksi itu milik Niisan-ku."

"Oniisan?"

"Lu-lupakan." Ujarnya cepat. Malas mengingatnya.

Ingin Sasuke bertanya lagi namun ia mengurungkan niat. Setiap membahas tentang keluarga, raut wajah Hinata berubah drastis. Kesannya tidak suka ketika mendengar satu kata itu.

"Tapi DVD di sini mahal." Hinata mengganti pembicaraan setelah menegak _Coke_-nya.

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk membelikannya." Balas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita nonton di bioskop saja." Usul Hinata berseri-seri. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

Sasuke menanggap ringan. "Boleh."

Dan setelah itu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka barusan, berdiri sebuah bioskop. Bioskop satu-satunya di Kota Iwa. Bioskop ini terletak strategis, di sebelah Iwa's Plaza dan persimpangan jalan.

"Iwa _Theatre_." Gumam Hinata setelah berdiri tepat di bioskop itu.

Sasuke memandangi gedung bertingkat 3 itu. Tidak terlalu besar dan model bangunannya seperti bangunan-bangunan kuno. Tapi jangan salah, isinya lebih modern dibandingkan tampilan luarnya. Seperti bioskop-bioskop biasa di Kota Konoha –menurut Sasuke.

"Kau ingin nonton apa?" Hinata membuka pintu kaca berdaun dua itu, disusul oleh Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke deretan poster-poster film berlabel "_Now Showing_". Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika ia disambut oleh _Air Conditioner_.

"Terserah."

"Aku tidak suka _horror_."

"Aku juga tidak mau." Balasnya masih sibuk melihat-lihat deretan poster film.

"Kalau romantis?" canda Hinata lagi sambil terkekeh pelan. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau nonton film yang bernuansa romantis, drama dan sejenisnya.

"Terserah."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendengar kata "Terserah" meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan. "Kalau begitu, kita nonton _One Piece_ ***1)** saja." Ucapnya sedikit kesal. Setidaknya Sasuke memberi pendapat sedikit, jadi nantinya Hinata tidak ragu atau bingung.

"Heh?" Sasuke mendelik. "Jangan anime."

Hinata berdecak kesal. "Ck, jadi maunya apa?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya tangannya menunjuk sebuah poster bergambarkan dua orang perempuan dan laki-laki. "Itu."

Kini gantian Hinata yang membelalakkan matanya. "P-_P.S I Love You_?"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan actornya, Gerard Butler." Ujar Sasuke cepat sebelum Hinata mengira yang enggak-enggak.

Hinata ber-oh panjang. "Ok kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah." Dan setelah itu mereka berjalan ke arah loket untuk membeli tiket.

**xxXXxx**

Film yang diputar selama hampir 2 jam itu menguras habis air mata Hinata. Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak mudah tersentuh hanya menguap sepanjang film. Hampir saja ia tertidur.

"Tadi benar-benar–" Hinata menarik nafasnya panjang. Mereka tengah berjalan keluar bioskop. "Menyentuh. Sangat manis. Andai aku memiliki suami seperti dirinya." Komentar gadis itu lagi. "Gerard Butler sangat romantis di sana, iya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Jujur, sepanjang perjalanannya keluar hingga mereka kini sudah berada di luar bioskop, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan perkataan Hinata. "Hn?"

Hinata mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak mendengar ya?" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Gomen. Kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan."

Mereka terus berjalan, tanpa percakapan sedikit pun. Entah kemana tujuan mereka, yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanya berjalan menelusuri kota. Untungnya sinar matahari tidak begitu terik.

"Kau marah, Hinata?" perkataan Sasuke berhasil memecahkan keheningan.

Hinata yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang kecewa. "Kau tidak menikmati filmnya?"

"O-oh, sangat menikmati." Dusta Sasuke.

"Padahal kau yang milih." Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku salah pilih."

"Kalau begitu sia-sia 20 ryo-ku?"

"Tidak. Aku seneng kok." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "selama ada kamu di sisiku."

Mendengar itu Hinata pun langsung tergelak. "Be-benarkah?" ia pun kembali tertawa.

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya. "Apanya yang lucu?" Sungguh, pemuda itu tidak pernah melihat Hinata tertawa seperti itu.

Di matanya, Hinata sangat manis ketika tertawa. Hal itu membuatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, meskipun tipis.

Hinata dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikkan tawanya. "Ti-tidak. Hanya saja kalimatmu tadi."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Sangkal pria berambut _raven_ itu langsung.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Se-setidaknya kamu tidak sendiri di _flat_, meratapi tanganmu yang masih dibalut perban, atau menonton koleksi DVD-ku yang sama sekali tidak bermutu itu kan? Makanya kau senang berada di sisiku sekarang."

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan kenapa Sasuke merasa senang berada di sisinya. Ada perasaan yang ... nyaman ketika Hinata datang menemaninya, melakukan sesuatu dengannya, meskipun ia tidak suka kegiatan itu. Kata hati dan perbuatan kadang berbeda, sehingga ia reflek menganggukan kepalanya. "Hn."

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah." Reflek ia mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang jalannya agak sedikit lambat.

"Hey, aku tidak mau dengar kata terserah!" ucapnya sebelum mengejar Sasuke. "Hey, hey tunggu!" kini langkah mereka telah sejajar kembali.

Sasuke masih memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan tanpa memberi respon sedikit pun ke Hinata. Hinata heran melihatnya. Di hadapan mereka terlihat beberapa _stand_ dan pameran. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi lahan kosong –biasanya tempat untuk para pejalan kaki juga beberapa kendaraan– kini ramai. Tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat. Sepertinya untuk kendaraan dilarang untuk melewati daerah itu tuk sementara waktu.

_Stand-stand_ itu menjual berbagai macam barang dan makanan. Ada juga yang mengadakan pertunjukan sulap kecil-kecilan, atraksi-atraksi kecil lain, juga wahana kecil-kecilan. Pameran lukisan, patung, dan barang lainnya juga ikut memeriahkan suasana sore itu.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Hinata setelah berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu.

Sasuke juga sama dengan Hinata. Sama-sama mengamati tempat itu. Ia tidak peduli ada acara apa di tempat itu. Yang mengalihkan perhatiannya sekarang hanyalah ramainya orang-orang, _stand-stand_, juga pameran, dan atraksi menarik. Ia masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Dimana di titik itu, tengah berdiri seorang pria yang sepertinya sepantaran dengannya. Berdiri membelakanginya. Memiliki rambut yang unik –berwarna merah– dan mengenakan jas berwarna krem.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya ia mengenali orang itu?

Orang yang kini masih dalam pandangan Sasuke itu sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Orang itu pun membalikkan badannya, sambil tersenyum sekilas kepada orang yang bercakap dengannya tadi.

Melihat wajah orang itu membuat Sasuke mendelik kaget. Ia kenal betul orang itu. Dan tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti ...

"Sasuke-kun, kau lihat orang itu? Itu Sabaku no Gaara. Pengusaha terkenal dari Kota Suna. Namanya terkenal di mana-mana." Gumam Hinata tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengambil 1000 langkah untuk melarikan diri. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sontak kaget ketika mengetahui Sasuke telah menghilang dari sisinya.

Sasuke bernafas tersengal-sengal. Kenapa ia harus lari? '_Kami-sama, aku kira tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku di sini._' Batinnya setelah menyembunyikan diri di balik _stand_ kosong. '_Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Argh! Kenapa harus dia? Klien yang baru aku temui saat rapat terakhir di kantor._'

**xxXXxx**

Hinata membuka pintu _flat_nya, mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah bersandar di sofa. Perempuan itu sudah siap untuk mengomeli Sasuke. Menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar? Membuat Hinata cemas saja. "Kau kemana tadi, Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Ka-kau menghilang begitu saja, membuatku cemas."

Sasuke tersenyum sepintas. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." Setelah itu raut wajahnya kembali datar.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. "A-ada masalah tadi?" tanyanya kontan.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Berdusta. "Tidak." Padahal nasib sandiwaranya tadi ada di tangan Gaara. Jika saja Gaara mengenali Sasuke, tamat sudah. Ia pasti langsung dipulangkan Hinata. Apalagi Gaara mengenalinya, tambah mudah saja Hinata menerbangkannya kembali ke Konoha.

"Be-benarkah? Kau terlihat pucat." Hinata mengambil posisi di sebelah Sasuke, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke enggan menatap Hinata balik. "Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah." Setelah itu yang Sasuke tau, Hinata pergi ke kamarnya.

**xxXXxx**

Terkadang, bersandiwara terus seperti ini, membuat Sasuke cemas. Ia merasa tidak enak hati. Hinata itu baik sekali, mau menampungnya, menjaganya, merawatnya, bahkan membantunya mencarikan informasi mengenai dirinya, membantu membawanya pulang.

Tentang sandiwara itu –pura-pura amnesia– sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya. Saat itu –saat ia masih terbaring di rumah sakit– saat pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan Hinata. Yang ada di pandangannya, Hinata adalah perempuan yang lugu, polos, dan manis. Mudah ditipu dan diperalat. Karena itulah, disaat ia galau, disaat pikirannya tidak karuan karena gadis yang dicintainya tega menghancurkan hatinya. Pikirannya. Perasaannya. Ingin bebas dari seluruh rasa sakit yang terus menghujamnya. Ingin ia lupakan seluruh memori yang terbekas di otaknya.

Konyol bukan?

Sasuke tau itu konyol, dan ia baru sadar sekarang. Sekarang, dimana ia tengah terbaring di atas sofa. Memandang langit-langit. Tanpa cahaya yang menemani. Tanpa suara yang berbisik –hanya suara AC dan jarum jam. Hanya pikirannya sendiri yang didengarnya. Ingin ia membuka diri, tapi ... Apa Hinata akan marah nantinya?

Membencinya. Mengusirnya. Bahkan ia yakin, semua bantuan yang Hinata tawarkan akan Hinata tarik kembali. Atau mungkin Hinata rela menelantarkan Sasuke di jalan.

Karena itu, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Lebih baik aman di bawah kebohongan, daripada sakit di atas kenyataan.

**xxXXxx**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Bangun!" suara itu berdengung di telinga pemilik mata _onyx_ itu. Sasuke membuka matanya pelan. Lalu ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Penglihatannya masih belum jelas, karena lampu memang tidak menyala. Tapi ia tau, Hinata tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hn?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang berat. Rasanya ia baru saja tidur 5 menit.

"Bangun." Ucap Hinata lagi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk, menatap gadis yang mengambil posisi di sebelahnya malas. "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan tunjukkan sesuatu." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke berdiri, mengikuti kemana gadis itu menuntunnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa mereka keluar dari _flat_. "Aku belum memakai sendal."

"Tidak usah." Hinata terus menuntunnya. Mereka menaiki tangga yang terletak di sebelah lift.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya membiarkan tangannya terus ditarik perempuan pemilik rambut indigo itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai paling atas –atap.

_NGIIEKK_

Pintu kayu itu berdenyit karena umurnya yang sudah tua. Pintu yang sudah puluhan tahun berdiri. Sasuke sadar, Hinata tengah membawanya ke atap apartemen itu. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya. '_Untuk apa ia mengajakku ke sini?_'

"Nah." Ucap Hinata setelah berdiri tepat di atas atap itu. "Lihat ke atas." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Begitu juga Sasuke. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat lebar, ketika melihat apa yang ada di atasnya.

Sebuah hamparan langit yang luas. Gelap. Tapi dipenuhi oleh ratusan, bahkan ribuan bintang. Indah.

"Kau lihat?" gumam Hinata masih mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu seketika, setelah melihat betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Selama ia tinggal di Konoha, belum pernah ia melihat hamparan langit luas yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Jarang sekali. Bahkan tidak pernah.

Tapi di kota ini, ribuan bintang itu seakan terlihat sangat jelas. Tidak ada awan yang menutupi keindahannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seindah ini." Ucap Hinata takjub. Ia menurunkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Indah sekali kan?"

Pikirannya buyar. "Hn? Apa?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini sedang terkekeh pelan.

Hinata mengulang. "Indah sekali bukan?"

Sasuke tidak tau bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikan yang ia lihat. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Cukup satu senyuman –senyuman yang tulus. Mereka pun kembali memandang keindahan di atas sana. Menikmati setiap sudut langit. Meskipun langit tak bersudut dan tak berujung.

Hinata telah menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Sasuke kini mengerti dan seharusnya sudah tau, kenapa ia dipertemukan dengan Hinata.

Karena semua Tuhan yang mengatur.

**tobikontinyu**

**Bales ripiuw buat yg g log in :**

_**Ren : Wah makasih yaa saya merasa gaya bahasa saya kurang gak tau kenapa, suka dikomentarin Nee-san-ku sih *?* kalo Lemon? Saya bener" gak mikir ke sana tuh he he**_

_**Semangat ripiu : Wah makasih lho Mbak / Mas udah semangat ripiu, makasih makasih arigato deh**_

_**Lye pengen ripiu : Makasih yaa udah ripiuw. Tentang keluarga tahap-pertahap yaa . Biarin Sasuke deket banget" dulu ama Hinata jadi Hinatanya jadi terbuka ^.^b soal lemon? Aduh jujur gak kepikiran he he**_

_**Yuuaja : Iyanih Mbak saya juga merasa gitu T.T tapi makasih masukannya lho, sangat membantu *?* btw Mbak, implisit itu apa ya? Kalo eksplisit?**_

_**q-chan : woh, makasih" ya reviewnya. Soal lemon saya pikir" dulu ya Mbak, karena saya merasa belum sempurna tho kalo bikin yg kaya gitu ..**_

_**Ruchan : Makasih ya reviewnya, ttg Rate saya pikir" lagi**_

**_Seichi hime : Wih makasih reviewnya yaa , Ms. Goodbye ato Mr. Goodbye itu apa ya btw?_  
**

**Catatan :**

***1) **_One Piece the movie_ , gag tau yg mana hehe

**Gimana? Masih terkesan maksa kah? Atau chapter ini membosankan T.T**

**Saya butuh kritikan dan masukan ide,,**

**Bukannya saya tidak merencakan ide mengenai fic ini hanya saja menerima saran dari pendengar tidak salah kan?**

**Nah, kalo OOC saya rasa nggak salah kan? Hinata hanya gugup kalo bertemu Naruto *kalo di canon versi-nya***

**Terus Sasuke yang banyak omong? Kalo diem" aja di fic ini .. datar dong entar he he ,,**

**Soal Rate-nya. Kenapa saya takut dipindakan ke Rate M bukan berarti bakal ada Lemon atau apalah ,, saya gak jago bikin begituan dan gak niat T.T *gomene buat yg omes***

**Tapi karena kaya'nya takut menjurus ke tema yg dewasa ,, misalnya waktu Hinata kerja di Pub , kan kurang aman juga tuh he he *ini mah authornya duluan yg udh negatif***

**Tentang masa lalu Hinata pertahan-tahap ya nyeritainnya . Di mana dia berasal dan masa lalunya, saya masih harus mikir" nieh**

**Oh ya soal update cepet di chap 4 gak janji cepet lho .. bukan berarti saya hiatus yaa  
**

**Ok , saya harap review dan masukan dari senpai-senpai dan kawan - kawan semua ~:)**

**Yang penting review!  
**


	4. CHAPTER 4 : Consciousness

**CHAPTER 4 : Consciousness**

"Maaf Fugaku-sama, tapi jejak tuan Sasuke masih belum bisa dilacak."

Begitulah ungkap salah satu bawahan Uchiha Fugaku yang ia tugaskan untuk mencari anaknya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sasuke menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tanpa memberikan kabar. Ada apa dengan anak itu sebenarnya?

Sekali lagi, Fugaku menggeram. Ia marah, ia kesal, tetapi di relung hatinya, ia merasa panik. Cemas yang amat sangat. Juga merasa kehilangan. "Terus cari!" perintahnya. Nadanya sedikit meninggi. "Cari sampai ketemu! Usahakan ia dalam keadaan hidup."

Yakushi Kabuto, salah satu tangan kanan Fugaku, menganggukan kepalanya. "Baik, Fugaku-sama." Dan ia pun menghilang dari balik pintu ruang kerja Fugaku setelah membungkuk sekilas.

Tanpa sadar, Fugaku meremas selembar kertas di tangannya. "Sasuke ... kemana kau sebenarnya?"

**xxXXxx**

"Ha-hari ini tolong tinggal di sini saja ne, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata sembari merapatkan _felted jacket_-nya yang panjang di atas lutut. Malam ini jauh lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya karena musim panas akan segera digantikan oleh musim gugur.

"Hn."

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Kau sepertinya merasa bosan sekali aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Kalau kau punya koleksi DVD yang lebih memadai, atau laptop, aku tidak akan bosan." Cibir Sasuke kesal. Sudah beberapa malam ini ia ditinggal Hinata sendiri di _flat_. Apalagi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan mengikuti Hinata _magang_ di Bar 69 pun tidak boleh. Setelah insiden***1)** waktu itu, mana mau Hinata mengizinkannya lagi. Padahal Sasuke merasa hal itu biasa saja, tidak perlu menjadi hiperbola begitu.

Meskipun ia sendiri menjamur di _flat_ milik Hinata, ia tidak pernah menginginkan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tidak.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Hinata sebelum menutup pintu rapat.

Sasuke melongo sejenak. '_Cih, omonganku tidak dihiraukannya._' Dan setelah itu ia mendengus, kembali merebahkan diri di atas sofa, tempat favoritnya.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa diam saja di _flat_. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Mungkin ia tidak diizinkan lagi ke _Pub_, tetapi tidak salahnya kan ke tempat lain? Dengan langkah cepat ia langsung menyambar jacket berwarna biru tua –yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu– dan melesat pergi keluar _flat_.

**xxXXxx**

Malam ini memang benar-benar dingin, bahkan jaket yang ia kenakan tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia membawa syal, atau mengenakan jaket yang lebih tebal, atau seharusnya ia tidak keluar malam ini. Kali ini, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menyusup keluar rumah.

Pemuda Uchiha itupun menghela nafas. Saking dinginnya malam ini, asap putih keluar dari setiap hembusan nafasnya. Sambil menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya yang menggigil, ia berjalan bersama sekumpulan orang lainnya. Pusat kota ramai seperti malam biasanya. Beberapa _stand_ dan toko yang tutup di siang hari kini terang menderang akan lampu. Yah, memang beberapa toko itu buka pada malam hari saja.

Pemuda pemilik mata _onyx_ itu terus menelusuri jalanan. Terkadang ia berharap tidak bertemu orang yang dikenalnya. Aa, hal itu membuatnya semakin takut keluar saja. Ingin ia berbalik arah dan kembali ke Apartemen. Namun niatnya terurung kala melihat sebuah _cafe_ kecil yang berdiri di sudut, persimpangan jalan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke sana.

Lagipula ia bisa memesan kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, juga menyembunyikan diri dari keramaian. Setelah membaca papan nama yang bertuliskan "_Grand Cafe_" yang tertera di atas papan kayu berukuran kecil –papan itu terletak di atas pintu, dimana Sasuke berdiri– ia membuka ganggang pintu yang terbuat dari besi atau semacamnya.

'_Cafe ini benar-benar sepi._' Pikirnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan. _Cafe_ itu didesain sesederhana mungkin. Hampir semua perabotan terbuat dari kayu. Modelnya pun seperti _cafe-cafe_ di Eropa. Unik.

"Irasshaimase***2)**." Sapa seseorang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke kontan memutar kepalanya. Ternyata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang, dengan rambut yang diikat aneh ke atas, namun tetap beberapa helaian rambutnya dibiarkan terurai ke bawah. Ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih tulang yang cukup ketat di tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan langsing juga. Tidak lupa celemek berwarna coklat yang warnanya senada dengan nuansa _cafe_ itu. Wajah cantiknya sedikit tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang, sehingga hanya menyisakan sebelah matanya yang berwarna hijau, juga senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Silahkah duduk." Ucapnya sopan, meskipun terselip nada yang dibuat secentil mungkin.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengambil meja di dekat kaca yang besar, sehingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Yah, meskipun pemandangan itu hanya kendaraan-kendaraan yang tengah berhenti di bawah lampu merah, juga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Jika ia sadar, ia sama sekali tidak sembunyi dari kerumunan oran-orang. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang –mungkin terkesima dengan ketampanannya– menoleh ke arahnya ketika sedang melewati _cafe_ itu. Kebanyakan para wanita. Wajar saja, wajah Sasuke memang tidak standar kok, ditambah ia duduk tepat di depan kaca besar itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya wanita yang sepertinya berumur 30-an itu.

Sasuke mengambil menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan itu, atau mungkin pemilik _cafe_ tersebut? Karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat karyawan lain selain wanita paruh baya itu. Mengingat kantongnya yang pas-pasan, dengan cepat ia memilih yang paling murah. "_Cafe latte_." Ucapnya singkat. Sasuke mengamati papan nama yang dipasang di atas dada perempuan itu. '_Mei Terumi_ ***3)**' itulah nama wanita itu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar yaa ..." ucap wanita paruh baya itu setelah menerima buku menu kembali.

Mei segera melesat pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke mengamati pemandangan di sebelahnya. '_Kota ini tidak seburuk yang kukira._' Pikirnya sebelum tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

**xxXXxx**

_BMW M3_***4)** silver itu terus melaju kencang, meskipun jalanan ramai. "Hm ..." Sabaku no Gaara, pemilik mobil itu, sibuk bergumam sedari tadi, mendengar ocehan sang kakak, Sabaku no Temari, dari cell phone yang ia apit di antara telinga dan bahunya. Tangannya masih berkutik dengan setir.

"_Kalau kau memang melihatnya, beri tau aku._" Lanjut Temari masih dengan suara cemprengnya.

Gaara yang sepertinya tidak benar-benar menyimak kembali bertanya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, ne Nee-san?"

"_Yare, yare, kau tidak mendengarkanku?_"

BMW itu kini tengah berhenti, menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. "Gomen, aku sedang fokus menyetir." Ujarnya beralasan sembari menyembunyikan tawa.

Terdengar Temari menghela nafas dari sebrang sana. "_Begini otouto-kun sayang, kau ingat Uchiha Sasuke? Partner kerjamu dulu?_"

"Hm." Kini ia melepas setirnya dan membiarkan _cell phone_-nya digenggam oleh tangan kanannya. Masih ada satu menit sebelum lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

"_Ia menghilang, dan keberadaannya belum diketahui. Entahlah, tiba-tiba pihak Uchiha corp menelfon ke sini, meminta bantuan. Aku rasa Uchiha's corp menelfon seluruh perusahaan yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya,_" Temari terkekeh pelan. "_Jadi kalau matamu tidak sengaja menangkap sosoknya, langsung beritahu aku._"

Mata Gaara pun beralih, dimana sebuah _cafe_ kecil itu berdiri. Dan mata hijaunya mendelik tidak percaya ketika sosok yang dibicarakan Temari beberapa waktu lalu tertangkap basah oleh matanya.

_TIIIIIIIN!_

Suara klakson membangunkan lamunannya. Lampu berwarna merah itu kini tengah berubah warna, dan sialnya Gaara tidak menyadarinya saking kagetnya ketika melihat pemuda berambut jabrik yang tengah menikmati minumannya. Pemuda yang baru saja, baruu saja Temari bicarakan. "Maaf Temari-neesan, aku rasa aku menemukannya."

"_Apa––?_"

_Tuuuut_

Dengan cepat ia memutuskan telfon dan menjalankan BMW-nya cepat, sebelum orang-orang di belakang mengomeli dirinya. Seharusnya ia mengambil jalan lurus, namun ia belokkan ke kiri. Ia akan memutar balik arahnya.

**xxXXxx**

_KRIIING_

Bel yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu guna memberitahu bahwa seorang pelanggan telah masuk itu pun berbunyi. Wanita selaku pemilik _cafe_ itu kembali mendapati pria tampan sebagai pelanggannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu. "Irasshaimase."

Gaara tidak menghiraukan. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Sasuke. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, ia sudah mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk di atas sebuah meja sembari mengaduk-ngaduk _Cafe Latte_-nya.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya langsung yang kontan membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Sasuke mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati Gaara, salah satu klien kerjanya, yang benar-benar ia hindari itu. Ingin rasanya Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan lari secepatnya dari tempat itu, namun Gaara sudah lebih dulu duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kemana saja dirimu? Aku telah mencarimu selama beberapa menit yang lalu." Ujarnya langsung.

'_Sial!_' umpat Sasuke sembari menyusun skenario atau lebih tepatnya bualan. "Hah? Oh, aku sedang berlibur."

"Tidak mungkin kau berlibur, sedangkan orang tuamu menghubungi hampir seluruh perusahaan untuk mencarimu, atau mungkin sudah menyebarkan berita ke media masa." Celoteh Gaara lagi. Belum pernah Sasuke melihat Gaara banyak omong seperti ini.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Menjauhi rasa paniknya. Ia malah menegak _Cafe Latte_-nya. Sialnya _Cafe Latte_-nya masih panas. "Aww." Keluhnya setelah merasakan hawa panas yang diberikan _Latte_ itu. Lidahnya sakit.

Gaara mendengus. "Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di lidahnya itu. Di depan Gaara pun ia harus menjaga _image_. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin fisikmu baik-baik saja, tapi otakmu itu ... Errgghh, kau ini aneh."

"Kenapa kau jadi repot begitu, huh?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Apa urusan orang di hadapannya itu?

"Tentu saja, Temari-neesan memaksaku untuk mencarimu."

"Suatu kebetulan kalau begitu." balas Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke, aku serius." Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Aku juga serius." Balasnya.

Gaara menyerngitkan dahinya. Belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke semenyebalkan itu. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Maaf, tuan mau pesan apa?" ucap salah seorang pelayan, kali ini bukan Mei yang menghampiri.

"Aku pesan air putih untuk tuan yang satu ini." Ujar Sasuke, dibalas dengan anggukan pelayan tersebut. Kemudian pelayan tersebut melesat pergi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Apa kau melarikan diri?" ulang Gaara lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah pemuda yang dikenalnya. Pemuda yang dikenal dingin dan berwibawa, tetapi pemuda yang di depannya sekarang jauh berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih santai dan sedikit ... gila?

"Tidak ada." Bualnya.

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak."

Gaara menggeram. "Uchiha ... Aku rasa aku harus telfon Temari-neesa––"

Kontan Sasuke mencegah Gaara yang sedang merogoh saku celananya –dimana hand phone-nya berada. "Jangan!"

"Sial!" gerutunya langsung. '_Hand phoneku tertinggal di mobil segala, ergh!_'

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ambil hand phone-ku dulu dan kau diam di sini."

"Aku akan kabur dan menghilang dari kota ini selama kau mengambil hand phone-mu itu." tukas Sasuke langsung.

Gaara melongo sejenak. "Uchiha, kau ini gila ya?"

"Memang."

"Kau kenapa?" Gaara menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan orang gila. Setidaknya untuk orang seperti Sasuke, yang dulu dikenal dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sudah berapa kali Gaara menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Coba luruskan ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga kau kabur dari Konoha?" Gaara mencoba bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"..." Selang beberapa detik kemudian, air putih pesanan Gaara, tepatnya Sasuke, pun datang. "Silahkan diminum." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan, masih menatap Sasuke tajam. Meminta sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Sasuke bergidik ngeri. "Ok, aku akan cerita, tapi kau jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Jadi, kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menyusun kebohongannya. "Ehm, jadi ... aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku."

"Bohong."

"Aku kesal dengan Itachi-niisan."

"Dusta."

"Aku ingin cari suasana baru." Gaara masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku mau temui saudaraku di sini."

"Sejak kapan kau punya saudara di sini?"

"Tidak usah sok tau." Tukas Sasuke langsung.

"Uchiha, apa susahnya untuk jujur?" Gaara menghela nafas.

Alasannya untuk kabur ke Iwa sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, kabur karena patah hati? Yang benar saja! Sasuke merasa seperti sedang berada dalam sebuah drama. Tetapi lelaki manapun pasti akan memiliki rasa sakit yang sama seperti Sasuke kala melihat perempuan yang ia cintai selingkuh.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah.

**xxXXxx**

Hyuuga Hinata sibuk menggosok meja bundar yang biasa diduduki oleh para pelanggan itu dengan kain pembersih. Memang masih jam 11 malam, tetapi pengunjung telah sepi. Mungkin malam ini Bar 69 sedang sepi pengunjung. Biasanya bar ini bisa ramai sampai jam 2 malam, bahkan sampai menjelang fajar. Tetapi malam ini berbeda, dikarenakan musim gugur akan tiba, orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam di rumah. Mungkin.

"Hinata."

Panggilan Mr. A yang kontan mengagetkan gadis pemilik rambut indigo itu. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Mr. A tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "A-ada apa Mr?"

Pria berkulit gelap itu duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di depan meja bundar itu. "Duduklah."

Hinata sempat ragu, juga bingung, tapi pada akhirnya ia pun duduk –bersebrangan dengan Mr. A. "A-ada yang penting Mr. A?"

Mr. A menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sebenarnya, sudah berapa lama Sasuke tinggal di _flat_mu?"

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Sudah berapa lama? Hinata tidak pernah menghitungnya, sungguh. Yang ia tau, Sasuke telah tinggal bersamanya sejak musim panas, hingga perawalan musim gugur. "E-entahlah."

"Kalau kau sadar, ini sudah hampir sebulan." Lanjut Mr. A lagi, membuat Hinata terdiam. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Di-dia orang yang baik."

"Hm, begitu ..."

"La-lagipula, aku akan mencoba memulangkannya, mu-mungkin akan kucari keluarganya."

"Yare, yare, Hinata, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali tapi sama sekali tidak kau laksanakan."

Perkataan terakhir berhasil membuat Hinata diam membisu. Benar apa yang Mr. A katakan, Hinata belum sama sekali mencari bantuan untuk memulangkan Sasuke kembali ke keluarganya. Ia malah membiarkan pemuda itu tinggal di _flat_nya. Merawatnya hingga ia benar-benar sembuh. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sembuh total.

"Kami-sama, go-gomene, a-aku benar-benar lupa."

"Kau terbuai dengannya, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa betah bersamanya? Memangnya ia tidak merepotkanmu?" lanjut Mr. A lagi.

Lagi-lagi, pernyataan bosnya itu menyadarkan dirinya. Apakah ia terbuai akan kehadiran pemuda itu? Sebenarnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkannya. Ia malah mengisi keheningan di _flat_ yang terbiasa kosong itu. Kehadiran Sasuke seolah-olah mencerahkan harinya. Yah, meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah banyak omong, tetapi mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendiri lagi di _flat_ itu, cukup membuat Hinata senang.

"Di-dia tidak pernah merepotkanku."

Entah Mr. A harus berkata apalagi. Tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain. "Aku tidak peduli dia merepotkanmu atau tidak, yang aku khawatirkan Cuma keluarganya. Mungkin orang tua atau sanak saudaranya mencemaskannya. Kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, kan?"

Hinata diam. Tubuhnya kaku.

Seolah-olah ia sadar, hal yang dilakukannya –membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di bersamanya– adalah salah. Bagaimana kalau keluarga Sasuke mencemaskan Sasuke sekarang? Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja bersamanya?

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. Besok ia harus mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke. Ia harus memulangkan Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya. Meskipun di relung hatinya ada sedikit ketidakrelaan.

"Ba-baiklah, besok akan kucoba mencari info mengenai dirinya." Sebelum Mr. A berkomentar lagi, Hinata buru menyela. "Dan kali ini aku serius."

**xxXXxx**

"Waktu itu aku pergi ke luar kota, sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk sampai ke Kota Iwa." Sasuke mulai bercerita sembari mengaduk-aduk _Latte_-nya.

Gaara menyimak dengan serius. "Lalu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar waktu itu. Seluruh otakku ada di bawah kendali alkohol."

"Kau mabuk-mabukkan aku kira kau sudah berhenti––"

"Jangan potong kata-kataku." Selalu Sasuke langsung.

"Ya, ya."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, menyusun kalimat yang pas supaya ceritanya bisa tersampaikan dengan jelas. "Ada alasan kenapa aku kembali minum minuman itu. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menceritakannya, yang jelas ada _kejadian_ yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh. Aku benar-benar putus asa hari itu. Kepalaku terasa pening, seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Setelah mabuk-mabukan, aku langsung menyambar mobilku dan berjalan entah kemana ...

"Aku tidak tau kemana arah yang kutuju, otakku masih terbayang oleh _kejadian_ waktu itu ..."

"Kejadian waktu itu?" lagi-lagi Gaara memotong.

"Aku bilang jangan menyela." Cibir Sasuke. Aa, dia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang curhat kepada Gaara.

"Gomen. Lalu?"

"Mobilku tidak sengaja menabrak tiang. Untung waktu itu keadaan sunyi. Setelah itu aku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di tengah jalan. Entah apa yang menggerakkanku untuk melakukan itu, yang jelas aku benar-benar ingin mati saat itu dan aku berdo'a supaya ada mobil yang menabrakku ..."

"Kau gila, Uchiha." Komentar Gaara tidak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan tanggapain Gaara dan lebih memilih melanjutkan cerita, tepatnya, curhatan. "Dan, bingo! Aku benar-benar ditabrak mobil, setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri––"

"Dan kau pun menjadi gila akibat insiden itu?" potong Gaara setengah bercanda.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Ada gangguan di otakku."

"Kau ini gila."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu huh, Gaara?" balas Sasuke sama kesalnya dengan Gaara.

Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ne, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja setelah insiden itu?"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu lebih di sana."

"Souka?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Padahal aku harap aku tidak akan sadarkan diri." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit putus asa. Ya, seandainya ia tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menjadi rapuh seperti ini?" Gaara menatap Sasuke prihatain setelah melihat perubahan air muka Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tidak tau, kenapa ia menjadi selemah itu? Sehingga ia ingin cepat-cepat mati. "Aku tidak tau. Aku benar-benar putus asa." Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Tapi ... kehadiran wanita itu membangkitkan semangatku kembali."

Kontan Gaara menyanggah. "Wanita?"

"Aa, ya, wanita yang menabrakku itu." Lanjut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat dengan wanita yang tengah menyelamatkan dirinya. Merawatnya. Dan berada di bawah kebohongan Sasuke.

"Wa-wanita?" ujar Gaara tak percaya. "Yang benar saja!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Gaara yang takjub itu. "Ah, aku juga tidak percaya awalnya."

"Lalu setelah kau sadar, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hn, aku tinggal bersama wanita itu."

Seakan mengerti akan kelanjutan kisah itu, Gaara menghela nafas dan berkata. "Gila."

Dan Sasuke tidak berkomentar akannya. "Hn. Memang."

**xxXXxx**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Setelah berbincang-bincang lama dengan Gaara, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Gaara sendiri sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sasuke. Pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu tidak akan melaporkan keberadaan anak bungsu Uchiha itu. Gaara berjanji akan menutup mulutnya. Lagipula, Gaara sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur. Lambat laun sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang tengah Sasuke alami. Kenapa ia sampai kabur seperti itu.

Sebelum Gaara menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, ia sempat meninggalkan pesan. "_Uchiha, berlari terus-menerus tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jadi coba kau pikirkan matang-matang lagi. Kalau bisa, pulanglah. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu._"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan satu anggukan. "_Hn_." Dan ia tersenyum penuh pilu. Kembali ke Konoha, sama saja membuat dadanya semakin sesak dan terluka.

Sejauh ia _berlari_, pikirannya tidak akan ikut berlari. Haruno Sakura akan selalu terngiang di kepalanya, meskipun dengan bersusah payah ia mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Haruno Sakura ...

Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia tengah memikirkan keberadaan dirinya sekarang? Apa ia tengah menangisi dirinya? Apa ia masih mencintai dirinya?

Pertanyaan yang terakhir membuat dada Sasuke semakin sesak saja.

'_Bodoh!_'

Kadang ada benarnya perkataan Gaara tadi. Berlari sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Namun pikirannya buyar ketika melihat sang malaikat yang menolongnya selama ini.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Perempuan pemilik rambut indigo itu sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke karena i berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Melihat perempuan itu membuat dadanya yang sesak pun merenggang sedikit demi sedikit. "Hinata!" sapanya langsung sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

Pusat kota kini telah sunyi, jarang yang berlalu-lalang.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya sembari menyerngitkan dahinya.

Kini Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. "Kebetulan sekali." Setelah itu ia ikut berjalan di sisi perempuan itu.

"Ka-kau kemana saja hari ini?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah yang heran.

"Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Oh." Pikiran Hinata kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana Mr. A tengah berbincang dengannya.

Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa ketidakrelaan di relung hatinya untuk memulangkan Sasuke kembali. Ia mencoba mencari tau alasannya. Mungkin karena ia takut _flat_nya sepi kembali? Itu juga bukan alasan yang tepat, selama ini Sasuke lebih banyak berdiam diri. Meskipun terkadang protes tentang inilah itulah. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat perempuan pemilik mata lavender itu tidak mau merelakan kepergian Sasuke?

Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika Sasuke memasangkan jaket birunya ke tubuh mungil Hinata. Bahkan Hinata tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak mengenakan _felted jacket_ yang tertinggal di Bar 69. Sejak sibuk dengan lamunannya itu, Hinata menjadi lupa akan segalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi itu.

"Kau bisa kedinginan." Komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan –menyembunyikan mukanya yang tengah memanas, entah kenapa. Hinata merapatkan jaket biru tua itu. Membuat rasa menggigil beringsut sedikit demi sedikit. "A-arigatou." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kala melihat perempuan itu tertunduk malu. "Hn."

Hinata sadar perasaan apa yang tengah membuatnya betah bersama pemuda itu, yaitu perasaan nyaman yang sadar tidak sadar sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Dan hal itu membuatnya urung untuk mengembalikan Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya.

Biarlah pemuda itu tetap di sampingnya.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan bos-nya tempo waktu, yang Hinata inginkan sekarang adalah,

Membiarkan Sasuke tetap tinggal bersamanya.

**tobikontinyu**

**Bales ripiuw buat yg g log in :**

_**Seichi hime : -Datar y? Maaf ya saya sempet bingung juga, kalo kecepetan ntar salah juga. Saya ini masih dalam tahap belajar, tapi makasih tanggapannya :) Buat film Mr and Mrs Goodbye jujur saya ga tau dan saya gag suka film Korea m(=_=)m he he tapi makasih ya reviewnya ...**_

_**Yuuaja : Oh udah ngerti ttg Implisit sama Eksplisit. Makasih info sama sarannya. Makasih juga reviewnya :) Fic-nya Yuuaja-san saya tunggu lho ...**_

_**Kirin : Pacaran engga ya? He he liat aja dan baca terus ya ^^ mereka kan ga jadian langsung, harus bertahap dan pelan-pelan *apaan sih* terus buat keluarganya bakal dijelasin di chapter nanti-nanti lagi (?) he he makasih reviewnya yaa**_

_**Ryuta : Udah apdet sayaang , makasih reviewnya ^^b  
**_

**Catatan :**

***1) **_I__nsiden waktu Sasuke pingsan. Lihat chap 2, semoga enggak lupa y ..  
_

***2) **_Selamat datang (buat restoran ato toko" gitu) saya gak tau juga, itu juga dikasih tau sama temen saya m(=_=)m_

***3) **_Mei Terumi itu Mizukage, tau kan yang mana? :D Coba cari di google ato manga-nya hehe jadi dia bukan OC_

***4) **_BMW M3 salah satu jenis BMW, Bajaj Merah Warnanya *digampar Gaara*  
_

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER! Yak, maaf telat apdet! *dibakar* tapi masih mengharapkan apdetannya ga sieh? *pundung* He he yang penting saya memenuhi janji saya untuk apdet!  
**

**Meskipun tidak secepat sebelumnya ~(=_=)~ Gomenasai semuanyaa**

**Seperti biasa sya mau minta maaf coz fic-nya masih terasa datar, belum ada romens"nya huu T.T**

**Seperti yg sya bilang, buat romens tahap pertahap dan kayanya buat chapter yg ini masih berhubungan dengan sandiwara Sasuke dan konfliknya dengan Gaara**

**Terus biar jelas, Hinata gak mungkin kan biarin Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya terus ... Makanya saya kasih dialog antara Hinata dan Mr. A**

**Biar jelas kalo Hinata lupa lapor polisi kalo dia nemuin anak ilang di rumahnya *dichidori Sasuke***

**O ya saya mau fokus ke 2 fic saya yg lain jadi yg ini belum tentu apdet cepet ky dulu lagi**

**Kecuali ada review yang menyemangati *ngancem ceritanya* *ok just kidding*  
**

**Kritik dan review saya terima dengan lapang dada :)**

**Yang penting reviewnya ya!  
**


	5. CHAPTER 5 : Afraid

**TYPO dan kalimat rancu alert!** _Tolong koreksinya yaa semua :)_

**CHAPTER 5 : Afraid**

**_Konoha, musim gugur ..._  
**

Wanita yang identik dengan rambut pink sebahunya sibuk mengaduk-aduk secangkir cappucino pesanannya dengan sendok teh. Meskipun uap panas telah beringsut sedikit demi sedikit, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menegak minuman itu. Pikirannya masih kacau. Pandangannya buram akibat air mata yang tengah dibendungnya.

Hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu kedatangan sang _kekasih_ di _cafe_ bernuansa Jepang kuno itu.

Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah lalu. Pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab.

Mata hijau _emerald_nya mendelik ketika ia melihat _Chevrolet Camaro_ sedang memarkir, dari balik kaca besar. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok yang ditunggunya keluar dari mobil itu. Sakura kontan merapihkan blazer hitamnya. Merubah air mukanya menjadi tenang dan sebiasa mungkin. Mengusap air matanya, sebelum orang yang ia tunggu masuk ke dalam _cafe_ itu.

"Sakura." Sapa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan berpakaian formal itu –sosok yang wanita itu nantikan sejak 30 menit lalu–. "Lama menunggu?" imbuhnya setelah duduk bersebrangan dengan Haruno Sakura, nama wanita itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawabnya agak canggung.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. "Aku sama sekali belum mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke." Ujar Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria itu, seakan tau apa yang Sakura ingin bicarakan.

Sakura tersenyum pilu. Dugaannya benar. Sasuke belum kunjung ditemukan. Sudah sebulan ia menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Terakhir Sakura bertemu dengan tunangannya itu, saat tanpa sengaja ia bersanding dengan pria lain. Dengan pria di hadapannya, yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih gelap Sakura. "Aku tau."

"Kau bisa lupakan dia. Aku yakin ia akan segera ditemukan."

'_Melupakannya? Semudah itu kah Naruto mengatakannya?_'

Mungkin bagi Naruto mudah untuk mengatakannya, tetapi bagi Sakura sendiri ... Jujur tidak mudah bagi wanita itu untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan mudah melupakan Sasuke? Pria yang telah mencintainya selama setahun terakhir ini. Pria yang telah mengisi hari-harinya. Pria yang rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya?

Sedangkan jika Sakura turuti perkataan Naruto barusan, maka Sakura telah menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Sasuke berikan. Apa yang terlah Sasuke lakukan. Apa yang telah Sasuke korbankan, hanya untuk bersanding dengan pria lain. Parahnya lagi, pria lain itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat Sasuke sendiri.

Sungguh jika boleh jujur, dulu Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan ia –sempat– yakin hubungan mereka akan berakhir di pelaminan.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah lembaran harapan yang telah usang. Sasuke lambat laun mulai beralih dari hatinya, ketika Naruto datang –awalnya hanya sebatas rekan kerja, namun akhirnya pun berkembang hingga kelewat batas. Hatinya telah bercabang menjadi dua.

Kenapa pula Sakura bisa jatuh cinta dengan Naruto?

Entahlah, ia juga bingung. Ia galau. Bimbang.

Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai keduanya. Kedua orang sahabat itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sakura telah menghancurkan tali persahabatan mereka. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah akannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah wanita yang tak berguna. Perusak. Pengganggu.

Jika ia ada dalam sebuah cerita, ia pasti adalah tokoh antagonisnya. Setidaknya itu menurut Sakura sendiri.

Meskipun dirinya jahat, sungguh ia tidak pernah bermaksud. Ia masih memiliki otak. Ia masih memiliki hati untuk menjaga perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, cairan hangat meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura ..." tegur Naruto sembari menatap mata hijau _emerald_ itu sendu. Seolah-olah pria bermata biru _sapphire_ itu tengah merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Tangisan itu menyayat hatinya. Jelas saja ketika melihat wanita yang dicintainya masih mengharapkan pria lain untuk kembali, hal itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Pilu. Perih. Dalam masalah ini, bukan hanya Sakura yang tengah merasakan pahitnya cinta, Naruto juga merasakannya.

Saat itu juga Naruto berpikir, ia tidak ingin Sasuke pulang.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali, hanya saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Wanita yang ia cintai sejak ia masih beranjak sebagai gadis hingga tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa.

Tidak mau. Tidak rela.

Naruto rela melakukan apa saja, bahkan rela menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke, asalkan Sakura menjadi miliknya.

Naruto sadar, ia sangat egois. Ya dia tau. Dia tau bahwa dia adalah lelaki egois. Tetapi selama bendera kuning belum terpasang, tidak ada salahnya kan merebut wanita milik orang lain?

"Go-gomen." Sakura lekas mengambil serbet dan mengusap kedua matanya. "A-aku hanya merasa ... se-semua ini ..." ia terisak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Semua ini salahku ... salah kita Naruto!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Wajahnya merah padam, bukan karena malu, tetapi marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau balau. Hatinya terasa sakit, sesak. Sesak akan perasaan bersalah yang terus menghujam dirinya. Juga perasaannya yang masih belum jelas. Apakah dia masih mencintai tunangannya? Apa telah pupus karena hatinya yang telah bercabang? "Se-seharusnya ..." kata-katanya pun tidak karuan. Rancu.

"Tidak Sakura. Sama sekali bukan salahmu." Sela Naruto dengan nada setenang mungkin. Meskipun jujur, setelah hilangnya Sasuke, dirinya sama cemasnya dengan Sakura.

"Tapi ... kalau saja ... kalau saja malam itu kau tidak ke apartemen kami ... andai saja kau tidak mengajakku untuk _melakukan_nya ..."

"Sakura!" potong Naruto cepat –berhasil membungkam Sakura. "Kau tidak ingin _melakukan_nya saat itu? Jelas sekali, kau yang menghasutku terlebih dahulu––"

"Saat itu aku mabuk Naruto! Aku mabuk!" tukasnya seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "A-aku, i-itu tidak sengaja. Su-sungguh! Seandainya aku bisa menjelaskannya––" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Di-dia tidak akan pergi Naruto ... tidak akan menghilang ..." wanita itu kembali menatap Naruto nanar. Beribu rasa bersalah masih terus menghantuinya. Kegalauan menguasai dirinya.

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Tidak juga bergeming. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sakura sendu.

Sungguh di saat getir seperti ini, dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Tidak bisa membuat wanita di depannya tertawa. Bahkan menghentikan tangisnya, rasanya susah.

Sakura lekas membereskan barang-barangnya. Rasanya ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak tahan melihat Naruto. Jika ia terus berada di tempat itu, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin wanita itu akan ambruk. Akan jatuh di depan Naruto, sedangkan ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Sakura lekas beranjak dari kursi dan segera berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Naruto kontan mengejarnya. Sebelum Sakura membuka pintu, ia menarik lengannya. Menghentikan langkah Sakura saat itu juga. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Tidak mencintainya? Tidak! Sakura sangat mencintainya. Bahkan ia merasa hatinya telah dikuasai Naruto. Telah dimiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Namun Sakura tidak bisa dengan mudah melepaskan Sasuke. Jari manisnya masih terikat cincin yang mengikatnya dengan Sasuke. Tidak semudah itu ia berlari ke pria lain, sedangkan jika ia lakukan maka risiko yang lebih besar akan menghampirinya. Mungkin ia akan dibenci semua orang, termaksud Sasuke sendiri.

Tapi hal itu tidak bisa mencegah perasaannya. Tidak sama sekali. Sakura benar-benar sayang pada Naruto. Kadang ia berharap, seandainya ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Naruto sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, hidupnya tidak akan sesulit ini. Suasana genting seperti ini tidak akan pernah ada. Sasuke juga tidak akan menghilang.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Memberanikan diri untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruto. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" ulang Naruto. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya menatap kedua bola mata emerald Sakura. Meminta jawaban yang pasti.

Jika Sakura berkata 'tidak', ia sudah siap menerima segala risikonya. Ia akan tinggalkan wanita itu demi kebahagiaan wanita itu sendiri. Ia akan menggeser egonya, demi kebaikan. Kebaikan dirinya, Sakura, juga Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura masih diam tak bergeming. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Jawaban yang sudah ia siapkan tiba-tiba tertahan di lidahnya. Terkunci rapat akibat keraguan yang tengah menjalari otaknya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Haruno Sakura?" ulang Naruto untuk terakhir kali.

Dan sepertinya Sakura telah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Bibirnya mulai terbuka dan bergumam. "Ya." Dan setelah itu, Naruto merengkuhnya.

Memeluknya erat, seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

**xxXXxx**

**_Iwa, musim gugur ..._  
**

Lagi-lagi pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu mendapat cuti dari Mr. A. Kali ini alasannya bukan karena Sasuke –dulu Hinata sempat cuti beberapa hari karena kecelakaan yang dibuatnya, sehingga ia harus memastikan keadaan Sasuke (hampir) setiap waktu di rumah sakit– tetapi karena pria yang tengah memasuki umur kepala 5 itu akan segera terbang ke Suna. Jadi lagi-lagi Hinata mendapat cuti.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari." Ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ke-kenapa harus terbang ke Suna se-sekarang, Mr?" tanya Hinata setelah memasuki beberapa bawaan Mr. A kedalam bagasi. Ia sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Bar 69 tutup.

"Kau belum tahu ya? Bee tertimpa beton kemarin sore, sewaktu dia melintasi gedung yang masih dibangun." Imbuh Darui yang duduk di jok depan dari balik kaca yang dibuka, sekaligus ialah yang mengendarai mobil itu.

Hinata kontan terperanjat mendengarnya. Mr. Bee juga salah satu atasannya. Dulu dia ikut mengurusi Bar 69 bersama kakaknya. Tetapi setelah membuka Pub di Suna, Mr. Bee pindah dan mengurus Pub di sana. "So-souka? A-aku turut berduka." Ucap Hinata getir, turut merasakan duka Mr. A yang memang sayang sekali pada adiknya.

"Arigatou. Kau ingin titip pesan apa?" lanjut Mr. A lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil _Van_ tua miliknya.

"Ti-tip salam, odaijini ***1)**."

"Baiklah." Dan setelah itu, Mr. A menutup pintu mobil _Van_ tersebut.

Di sebelah Darui, duduk Samui, salah satu rekan kerja Hinata. "Kau baik-baik di sini ya." Pesan Samui sebelum Darui benar-benar menutup jendela mobil. Hinata mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya, seiring dengan melesatnya _Van_ tua itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan matahari bersinar terik di atas. Angin bersemilir kencang, membawa hawa panas juga debu-debu yang mengepul. Cuaca hari ini memang bukan main panasnya, tetapi firasat Hinata mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan turun hujan –melihat awan berwarna kelabu di ujung sana. Untungnya awan itu belum berpindah ke Kota Iwa, sehingga Hinata masih bisa pulang tanpa kehujanan.

Butuh 30 menit untuk sampai di Apartemen, dimana _flat_nya berada. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, kakinya melangkah cepat ke depan _flat_nya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan beberapa detik kemudian suara derap kaki terdengar, disusul suara _ceklek_-an pintu.

Belum sempat Hinata membuka pembicaraan, pria di hadapannya menyela duluan. "Aku pinjam film _horror_." Ucapnya langsung dan berhasil membuat Hinata melongo.

"A-apa?" ujar Hinata setelah pintu tertutup rapat. Kini mereka berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di atasnya.

"Aku pinjam film _horror_, dari Deidara." Ulang Sasuke dengan sedikit pengimbuhan.

Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya. "Ka-kau mau nonton?" Sasuke mengangguk. "A-aku tidak." Tambahnya seraya memalingkan mukanya. Hinata paling anti dengan film berbau hantu dan sadis.

Pria berambut jabrik itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak masalah."

**xxXXxx**

Matahri telah tenggelam di ujung barat sana, sedangkan lampu dibiarkan tidak menyala. Hanya cahaya remang-remang yang menyinari, juga cahaya dari layar kaca. Sasuke sengaja mematikan lampu. Sengaja memilih waktu pada malam hari untuk menyaksikan film horror yang direkomendasikan Deidara siang tadi.

Gaya berbicara Deidara ketika menceritakan sinopsis film bertitel "_Knife_" ***2)** itu berhasil mengundang rasa penasaran Sasuke, yang diakhiri dengan meminjamkan DVD bajakan itu ke Sasuke.

Lebih bagusnya lagi, Sasuke tidak sendiri malam itu. Ia ditemani –lebih tepatnya menemani– Hinata yang meringkuk di ujung sofa sembari menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya si hantu dan korban-korban di film itu.

Kenapa pula Hinata ikut menyaksikan film itu. Ya, meskipun setengah-setengah karena ia menutupi mukanya dengan bantal, mencegah menyaksikan hal-hal yang ditakutinya. Sebenarnya Hinata lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar, tetapi lagi-lagi otaknya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika ada hantu di kamarnya? _Hell no!_ Lebih baik ia menyaksikan film itu bersama Sasuke. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Terselip rasa takut di nadanya. Film itu ternyata lebih seram dari bayangannya. Ia sampai tidak kuat menontonnya.

"Hn?"

"A-aku mau tidur."

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ..." panggil Hinata lagi sedikit merengek.

"Apa?"

"Te-temenin."

"Temenin kemana? Kamar mandi?" ujar Sasuke asal. Matanya masih fokus menyaksikan film di layar kaca.

Hinata tidak menjawab kala matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Suasana mulai hening. Tidak ada suara, hanya ada suara jarum jam dan TV.

_Layar menjadi gelap, sepertinya di dalam film itu sedang tidak ada pencahayaan –atau bisa dibilang sedang dalam adegan horrornya–. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat jabrik tengah meraba-raba dinding karena tidak ada pencahayaan yang cukup di ruang tak teridentifikasi itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dan cemas. Keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya. Tiba-tiba alunan musik horror menyeru._

Hal itu berhasil membuat Hinata tambah bergidik ngeri. Juga memacu detak jantung Sasuke.

_Si lelaki dalam film itu masih berjalan sambil meraba-raba. Sedangkan alunan musik horror terdengar semakin jelas. Si lelaki terus melangkah ... melangkah ... meraba sana sini dan ..._

_"GGGRRAAA!"_

_"AAAAAA."_

_Lelaki itu sukses teriak ketika sosok wanita berambut panjang menyerangnya menggunakan pisau._ Sedangkan Hinata teriak tidak kalah kencangnya dari lelaki yang kini kepalanya tengah terpenggal dalam film itu.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup semakin kencang. Ditambah lagi perempuan merepotkan yang jelas-jelas tidak suka _horror_ itu, kini malah nekat duduk di sebelahnya dan bersama-sama menyaksikan film itu. Sasuke pun langsung menyeka keringatnya, berusaha tenang agar tidak terlihat panik. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sama takutnya dengan Hinata. Namun cara pengaplikasiannya berbeda.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun .. i-itu kepalanya ke-kenapa bisa putus? Sa-Sasuke-kun a-aku takut ..." Hinata terus menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tanda ia takut dan tidak suka adegan di layar kaca tersebut. Kedua mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. "Yare, yare. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Sanggah Sasuke. "Aku temani ke kamar." Imbuhnya. Ia lekas mematikan DVD, menyalakan lampu, dan menuntun Hinata ke kamarnya. Lebih baik ia sudahi ritual menontonnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap jendela. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, tu-tup jendelanya." Perintah Hinata sembari menutup wajahnya dengan guling.

Sasuke mengalah dan segera menuruti perintah wanita berambut indigo itu. Setelah menutup jendela dan gorden, ia mematikan lampu. "Sa-Sasuke! Ja-jangan matikan lampunya."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menyalakan lampu. "Kau butuh apalagi?" Hinata tidak bergeming. Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai tenang. "Baiklah, aku keluar." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu rapat.

**xxXXxx**

Benar dugaan Hinata, hujan tengah mengguyur Kota Iwa. Petir tidak henti-hentinya menyambar –mengejutkan Hinata dalam tidurnya. Selama beberapa jam terakhir, kedua bola mata lavender itu masih terbuka. Kelopak matanya enggan menutup. Pikirannya masih terngiang akan film yang tengah diputar tadi. Keringat dingin menyapu lehernya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup cepat. Ia tidak bisa tidur sendiri malam ini. Harus ada yang menemani. Dan salah satunya orang yang bisa menemaninya sekarang hanya pria yang tengah terlelap di atas sofa.

Jangankan Hinata, Sasuke juga tidak bisa tidur. Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar. Film horror tadi masih menghantui pikirannya. Beberapa adegan yang terkesan sadis dan ngeri memang susah untuk dihapus begitu saja. Jika sudah tau begini, ia tidak akan tonton film itu. Ditambah malam ini petir terdengar begitu jelas. Berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya naik.

_NGIIIEK_

Suara denyitan pintu terdengar di telinganya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Membangunkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya duduk. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mencari sosok Hinata. Selain Hinata, siapa lagi yang akan membuka pintu? Namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Dari balik sofa, ia tidak melihat kehadiran Hinata yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, atau sosok Hinata yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

'_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati.

Suasana semakin mengerikan saja. Ditambah suara deru hujan dan petir yang membuat malam itu semakin mengerikan. Lampu juga tidak menyala, sengaja ia matikan. Sungguh menyesal dirinya karena terbawa omongan Deidara siang tadi.

Daripada berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan sembari merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan ... "IIIE." Ia sukses memekik ketika mendapati sosok wanita berbalut daster putih selutut dengan rambut panjang yang menjulur ke bawah. Tapi segera ia tahan pekikannya. Akhirnya detak jatung Sasuke beringsut juga ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah _hantu_. Mana ada hantu yang memeluk guling seperti itu? "Hi-Hinata?"

Yak! Yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca. "Sa-Sasuke-kun." Dan ia segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke, setelah Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Mengagetkan saja." Komentarnya lagi. Sasuke memasang ekspressi sedatar dan sibiasa mungkin. Meskipun selang beberapa waktu lalu air mukanya terlihat panik.

"A-aku takut." Gumam Hinata pelan dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke berujar singkat, sama sekali tidak mengobati rasa takut yang terus menjalar di otak Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa ti-tidur."

"Aku temani ke kamar." Sasuke langsung menuntun Hinata untuk berdiri dan mengantarnya ke kamar. "Kau tidak bisa tidur jika lampu terus dinyalakan." Imbuh Sasuke lagi setelah Hinata berbaring di atas kasur. Tubuhnya ia miringkan menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Ka-kalau begitu matikan, ta-tapi ..."

"Tapi ...?"

"Te-temani aku tidur."

Sasuke mendelik setelah mendengarnya. '_Dia minta kutemani tidur?_' itulah reaksi otak negatifnya. "Ma-maksudmu––"

"Ma-maksudku kau berdiri saja di situ." Sela Hinata sebelum Sasuke berpikiran yang enggak-enggak.

Sasuke segera menepis pikirannya. "Baiklah." Dan ia pun mematikan lampu. Suasana mulai menjadi hening.

Sasuke berdiri di tepi ranjang Hinata yang berukuran _big size_. Aa, seandainya ada _futon_, Sasuke akan tidur di atas futon itu. Sayangnya Hinata tidak menyimpan _futon_ di lemarinya.

Entahlah, keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya sama sekali tidak mengusir ketakutan Hinata. Ia malah merasa bahwa yang berdiri di dekatnya bukan Sasuke, melainkan seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang mengenakan daster putih semata kaki.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata lagi setelah hening tercipta selama 5 menit.

"Hn?"

"Ka-kau masih ada di situ?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh. "Kau pikir siapa yang menjawab tadi, heh?"

"Ka-kau duduk saja di atas kasur, bi-biar aku bisa memastikan keberadaanmu." Ucapnya masih membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang. "Hn."

Kembali, hening menyapu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Hinata lagi dan lagi, masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke malas berkata panjang lebar dan mulai mengeluarkan gumaman khasnya. "Hn."

Kembali hening.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Ti-tidurlah di sebelahku. A-aku merasa kau seperti wanita berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di kasurku."

_Sweatdropped_. Sasuke ingin rasanya berteriak kala itu juga. Tapi ... tunggu? Tidur di sebelahnya? Yang benar saja!

"Apa?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya. Ada perasaan yang aneh setelah Hinata mengatakannya.

"I-iya, tidur di sebelahku. Ja-jadi aku bisa pastikan kau tidak pergi dari sini." Lanjut Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, mukanya telah berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Tapi––"

"Ku-kumohon."

Hinata memang wanita dewasa, tetapi malam itu kelakuannya sungguh seperti anak TK! Sasuke pun mengalah setelah mendengar nada yang memohon sepeti itu. Sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata, ia meyakini perempuan itu terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

"Y-ya, a-aku ta-tau itu." Nadanya semakin bergetar. Begitu pula jantungnya. Bahkan saking heningnya suasana malam itu, Hinata bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Kini Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. Sedikit menjaga jarak. Mencegah sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi.

Dan kini suasana hening entah untuk keberapa kali.

Hanya ada suara deru hujan dari luar sana, juga detak jantung keduanya yang berpacu lebih cepat. Untungnya suara petir mulai beringsut sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi tetap, Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Kali ini bukan karena rasa takut, melainkan karena pria yang terngah berbaring di sebelahnya.

Hinata tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya. Detak jantungnya. Matanya tidak kunjung tertutup. Begitupula Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Ka-kau bukan hantu kan?"

Urat di kepala Sasuke telah menyembul. Perempuan di sebelahnya memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak percayakah dia bahwa Sasuke kini tengan berbaring di sebelahnya? Rela menemaninya hingga tertidur, karena setelah Hinata tertidur pulas, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar. Tapi kenapa perempuan di hadapannya ini tidak kunjung percaya? Dan kenapa ia terus mengoceh?

Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk mengunci bibir perempuan itu rapat.

Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata. Kedua tangan besarnya memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata kontan tersentak kaget. Matanya mendelik. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, lagi. Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung perempuan itu dari punggungnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menepis tangan besar itu, tetapi ... tubuhnya kaku. Kelu.

"Aku masih di sini, Hinata." Ucapnya lembut, masih memeluk erat Hinata.

Kini Sasuke yang menjadi tidak karuan. Wajahnya memanas setelah memeluk perempuan itu. Tetapi lambat laun, degup jantung mereka melambat perlahan-lahan, meskipun kedua insan itu tengah merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang menghantui mereka ketika mereka berpautan seperti itu. Perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan langsung, yang jelas malam itu,

Hinata merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Kenyamanan akan pelukan yang begitu erat. Kehadiran Sasuke benar-benar menepis rasa takutnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya –berhadapan dengan Sasuke– dan membalas pelukan pria itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun mencoba untuk biasa. Mengatur nafasnya. Mengubah air mukanya supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan di depan Hinata. Tubuh Sasuke pun menegang ketika Hinata memeluknya.

"A-aku percaya." Dan Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Otot-ototnya mulai meregang sedikit demi sedikit, setelah kehangatan dirasakannya. Kehangatan dari tubuh mungil yang berada di dekapannya.

Ia tidak pernah setenang ini.

Tidak pernah senyaman ini.

Tidak pernah sedamai ini.

Yang jelas saat itu, mereka berdua tertidur pulas. Hingga matahari terbit pun, keduanya masih saling berpautan.

**tobikontinyu**

**Bales ripiuw buat yg g log in :**

**ryuzaki : Udah apdet nih, thanks reviewnya :D**

**Kirin : Makasih udah nunggu ^^ udah apdet nih! RnR yaa?**

**Yuuaja : Padahal menurut saya kamu pandai lho bikin fic. Kenapa tidak mencoba? Gak salah kan? Nanti saya coba kunjungi fp kamu dan baca karya" kamu :) tapi coba dulu nulis di sini he he ... Oh iya makasih koreksinya. Saya emang lemah dalam menyusun kata" dan typo. Ugh T.T thanks koreksinya :)**

**Ryuta : Udah update! RnR lagi ya :D**

**Catatan :**

***1)** _Odaijini : Kalau dalam bahasa Indonesianya 'Semoga lekas sembuh' tapi dalam bahasa Inggris kok beda ya? Hemmm -.-a_

***2)** _"Knife" film yang diproduseri Amee de Clarissa (read: karangan imajinasi saya sendiri) *digampar rame"*_

**Yak! Lagi-lagi kepanjangan chapter-nya =.=a sumimasen ... semoga reader memaafkan segala kesalahan saya,,**

**Oh ya ada NaruSaku-nya nyelip~ kyaaa~ maaf mereka terkesan jahat banget T.T tapi sebenarnya mereka baik kok ... cuma mereka dipaksa saya jadiin jahat di sini *dihajar NaruSaku, NaruSaku FC dan warga kampung*  
**

**Kekurangan dan kelebihan dapat disampaikan lewat tombol hijau di bawah :D**


	6. CHAPTER 6 : The Answer

**Karena AU, jadi pasti OOC. Banyak kalimat yang rancu karena saya tidak edit lagi T.T**

**CHAPTER 6 : The Answer**

Sang Hyuuga membuka matanya perlahan akibat cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk. Badannya masih terkulai lemas. Pikirannya masih tidak karuan –berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

Hinata masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur sendiri. Tunggu? Sendiri?

Dengan cepat Hinata meraba tempat di sebelahnya, '_Kosong?_' namun tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Seingat Hinata, Sasuke tengah berbaring di sebelahnya. Merengkuhnya. Melindungi perempuan itu dari perasaan takut, tetapi ... kemana dia?

Dengan sigap Hinata bangun dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu. '_Kemana Sasuke?_'

_CKLEK_

"Ohayou." seru pemuda yang kini duduk di kursi meja makan.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Menatap pemuda itu heran. Hinata masih mengenakan daster putihnya yang begitu kusut, begitu juga rambut indigonya yang acak-acakkan. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat lebih rapi. Sepertinya ia bangun lebih dulu.

Yang membuat Hinata bingung, pemuda itu terlihat begitu santai. Ekspressinya datar seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, padahal Hinata sudah bersusah payah mengatur tingkahnya yang sedikit _salting_. Namun setiap kali melihat Sasuke, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Percuma juga Hinata bersikap untuk lebih biasa, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu selalu membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Selalu memberi kejutan. Ah, bagaimana ia tidak salah tingkah?

"Gomen, tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tetapi aku lapar sekali." Candanya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya semalam ia tidak bermimpi. Sasuke benar-benar menemaninya.

Perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan, lalu segera mengambil posisi bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven jabrik itu tengah melahap sepotong roti dengan selai coklat di atasnya. Makanan favorit selama di Konoha dulu.

"Kau suka roti?" tanya Hinata basa basi.

"Hm. Kau pikir makanan apa yang kau berikan setiap pagi?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Aku lupa belanja bulan ini. Baka Hinata ne?"

"Setuju."

Lagi-lagi Hinata menahan tawanya. "Baiklah, temani aku belanja hari ini, ok?"

"Hn." Dan Sasuke kembali menggigit sepotong roti yang merupakan stok makanan terakhir pagi ini.

Bersama Sasuke memang membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Setidaknya, sang Hyuuga bisa kembali tersenyum.

**xxXXxx**

Andai saja awal bulan, kali ini Hinata harus berdesak-desakan mengambil barang ini dan itu. Untungnya hari ini begitu sepi pungunjung. Hinata tidak harus berdesak-desakan atau berebut _trolley_.

Kedua insan itu terus menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Di antara mereka berdiri kokoh rak yang terisi oleh sederet bahan makanan. Hinata mengambil beberapa bahan dapur seperti bumbu, saus, dan sebagainya lalu meletakannya di dalam _trolley_. Sedangkan Sasuke yang bertugas mendorong trolley hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat, sembari mendorong _trolley_nya pelan.

"Malam ini kita makan Sukiyaki bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

Supermarket ini terlihat biasa, hanya saja Sasuke tidak bosan melihat sederet makanan itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga Hinata yang kini tengah sibuk melihat komposisi sekaleng makanan.

"Psst."

Sebuah suara, tepatnya bisikan berhasil tertangkap basah oleh telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu kontan mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara, sampai akhirnya ia membalikkan badan, mendapati seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya pada saat seperti ini ...

'_Gaara?_'

Tepatnya pada saat ia sedang bersama Hinata.

Pemuda lain yang unik dengan rambut merah jabriknya berdiri di dekat rak, tempat di persimpangan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Ah, entah mengapa senyuman itu begitu mengerikan. "Sini!" ucapnya tanpa bersuara.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. 'Sial_! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_' umpatnya sebelum kembali menatap Hinata –meyakinkan bahwa Hinata masih sibuk melihat-lihat dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Gaara.

"Hinata, aku ke toilet sebentar." Karangnya sebelum melesat pergi.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke-kun?" terlambat, Sasuke sudah menghilang. '_Cepat sekali?_' dan setelah itu ia kembali mengambil kaleng-kaleng lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke langsung setelah menyeret Gaara ke lorong lain.

"Belanja. Kau pikir apa?" jawab Gaara polos. Tangannya memang menggenggam keranjang, tetapi hanya berisi snack-snack ringan.

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. "Maksudku, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang ke Suna."

"Oh, itu." Gaara pura-pura _connect_. "Aku juga ingin _berlibur_, sama sepertimu." Ucapnya, tepatnya sindirnya.

Sasuke tau, Gaara masih berada di Kota Iwa karena dirinya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil satu helaan nafas. Jangan-jangan Gaara sudah mulai sinting?

"Sasuke, yang tadi bersamamu siapa? Istrimu?" celetuknya asal dan berhasil mengundang tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Bukan, baka! Itu perempuan yang kuceritakan itu!" ***1)**

Gaara terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak usah marah begitu, tapi memang benar, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri."

Sepintas ada perasaan bangga dikata begitu, tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menepis pikirannya. "Tolong, kau pura-pura tidak kenal denganku di depannya. Bisa kan?" ujar Sasuke memohon.

"Iya, iya. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang hari ini, bisa?" tawar Gaara.

"Terserah."

"Bagus, aku temui kau di cafe waktu itu. Ja!" setelah itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pendingin makanan.

Sasuke akhirnya melangkah kembali, menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah berbaris di dekat kasir –menunggu giliran untuk bayar.

Menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, Hinata pun langsung menatapnya heran. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau lama sekali."

"Gomen." Ujarnya singkat.

Hinata hanya bergumam sembari kembali menatap belanjaannya di atas _trolley_, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di depan kasir. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat barang-barangnya ke atas meja kasir, dibantu Sasuke sedikit-sedikit.

Karyawan yang bertugas sebagai kasir mulai mengambil barang-barang itu lalu meng-scannya dengan _barcode reader _***2)**. Bunyi _piip_ sesekali terdengar, mengisi keheningan pagi itu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke seluruh tempat, sedangkan Hinata sibuk meraba-raba isi tasnya –mencari dompet.

"Hinata?" gumam wanita yang bertugas sebagai kasir itu sambil mengamati sang Hyuuga lekat-lekat. Nampaknya ia tengah memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya sama kagetnya dengan wanita di hadapannya. "Ka-Karui-san?"

Karui, nama penjaga kasir itu, hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau kemana saja?" tanyanya.

Dulu wanita berparas tinggi dan berkulit hitam itu merupakan salah satu tetangga Hinata. Namun ia pindah setelah menikah, dan setelah itu Hinata tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Karui pindah ke Kota Kumo, tetapi nyatanya ia masih menetap di Iwa.

"A-aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku pi-pikir kau pindah ke Kumogakure." Ucap Hinata sambil memasang senyum. Ia benar-benar rindu temannya itu.

"Iie. Aku masih di sini. Ah, kau masih sama seperti dulu, selalu gagap." Gurau Karui. Tangannya masih sibuk meng-_scan_ beberapa belanjaan.

"Dan matamu masih berwarna emas." Balas Hinata sambil tertawa pelan. Hinata memang mengagumi kedua mata Karui yang sepitas terlihat seperti warna emas.

Pandangan Karui mengalih ke pemuda di belakang Hinata yang sibuk, entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. "Suamimu?" celetuk Karui asal yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari perkataan Karui. Ia malah sibuk melihat-lihat sederet permen karet yang diletakkan di rak dekat kasir. Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Bu-bu-bukan." Jawab Hinata langsung.

"Kalau begitu, pacarmu?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan, di-dia."

"Hey, Hinata. Aku ambil ini satu ya?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Hinata kontan mengalihkan pertanyaan Karui barusan. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, ke-kenalkan ini Karui-san." Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Karui sambil berguman. "Oh, Sasuke. Sepupunya Hinata." Ujar Sasuke asal. Hinata kontan melongo, sedangkan Karui hanya ber-oh –tanda mengerti.

"Karui, tetangga Hinata, dulu." Imbuh Karui. "Ne, sudah beres. Semuanya 500 ribu yen." ***3)**

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Untung Karui tidak menganggap yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, sepupu? Hinata ingin tertawa mendengarnya, namun segera ia tahan. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dari dompetnya, Hinata segera berpamitan pada Karui. Kini kedua orang itu melangkah keluar _Green Market_ sembari menenteng beberapa kantong kresek.

"Hinata, aku boleh pergi sebentar?" ujar Sasuke setelah memasukkan kantung-kantung itu ke dalam _Chevy_ merah.

"Ma-mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"Biasa, Deidara." Bual Sasuke.

"Mmmm ..."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Penting." Desak Sasuke.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

"Ok, sampai jumpa nanti." Dan pemuda Uchiha itu segera melesat pergi. Sepenting apakah sampai ia terburu-buru seperti itu? Biarkan saja. Lagipula setelah ini ada sesuatu yang akan perempuan itu lakukan.

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Beberapa detik kemudian _Chevy Bell Air_ merah itu melaju pelan, baru setelah keluar dari _Green Market_, mobil itu melaju kencang.

Hinata merubah tujuannya, berhubung Sasuke sedang pergi. Sepertinya ia telah membuat suatu keputusan. Dan keputusan itu kini membawanya ke depan gedung kepolisian.

Entah apa yang membawanya ke sana, tetapi ... Mendiamkan Sasuke terus-menerus bukan langkah yang bagus. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke pasti memiliki keluarga yang sedang menunggunya, mencarinya. Memikirkan itu membuat Hinata terus merasa bersalah.

Hey, jika Sasuke sudah pulang pun bukan berarti mereka akan _lost contact_ kan?

Tanpa sadar _Chevy _merah itu telah berada di lingkup gedung kepolisian.

**xxXXxx**

Sasuke hanya duduk diam di atas kursi sembari menatap Katsunya tak berselera. Sedangkan Gaara sibuk menyantap makan siangnya, berlawanan dengan Sasuke yang nampaknya sama sekali tak berselera.

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Sebelumnya mereka sempat bertemu di depan _cafe_ tempat mereka bertemu tempo hari.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan?" ucap Gaara heran.

"Tidak lapar." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Jujur ia lapar, tetapi ia enggan untuk makan.

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi, lalu menatap pemuda Uchiha itu. "Ada masalah? Kenapa jadi diam begitu?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya –tampak mengejek. Gaara memang berpikir bahwa Sasuke –kini– banyak omong, tetapi jika saja ia masih bertahan di Konoha, Gaara yakin Sasuke akan dingin dan diam seperti biasa.

"Kau belum ceritakan tentang perempuan itu." Ujar Gaara mengalihkan topik.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Perempuan itu?"

"Ya. Yang di supermarket itu."

"Oh." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang Gaara maksud adalah Hinata. Ah, entah apa yang akan Sasuke ceritakan.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Maksudku, ceritakan saja sedikit mengenai dirinya."

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya. Sepenasaran apakah Gaara sampai-sampai ingin tahu urusan orang lain? Yah, sebenarnya tidak adalah salahnya juga untuk menceritakan riwayat Hinata sekilas. Ya, sekilas saja. Selama Hinata tidak pernah terbuka, tidak ada yang penting bisa diceritakan ini.

"Namanya Hinata." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Gaara menatapnya serius –menyimak setiap ucapan yang akan Sasuke lontarkan. "Rambutnya panjang dan indigo. Matanya aneh, eh, unik. Abu-abu atau lavender, ah entahlah. Tidak terlalu tinggi, yaah bisa dibilang pendek. Terlihat kurus, tapi dia selalu makan lebih dari 3 kali dalam sehari. Pipinya sering sekali merah, mungkin karena malu. Tampangnya sungguh inosen, polos, dan mudah dibuali. Bahkan aku bisa membohonginya dalam jangka waktu yang lama." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Tapi dia terlalu polos. Kepolosannya itu yang membuatnya mau menerimaku di kehidupannya. Yah, meskipun ia menganggap hanya sebagai perwujudan rasa pertanggung jawabannya akan kecelakaan waktu itu. Tapi sebenarnya di mau menerimaku karena memang ia menginginkannya. Ia memiliki hati yang baik, ah, terlalu baik."

Gaara memandang Sasuke heran. Kenapa Sasuke tampak sumringah sekali ketika menceritakannya, namun ia menyembunyikan rasa senang itu di balik wajah datarnya. Dia memang pandai menutup-nutupi. Tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke yang banyak omong itu aneh. "Lalu?"

"Hmm, oh dia penakut. Bahkan aku pernah menemaninya tidur. Yah, anggap saja aku seorang ayah yang menemani anaknya." Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika. Sebuah pikiran menyeruak masuk ke otaknya. "Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin ..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Kadang aku sering mendengarnya menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terkadang ia suka kesal ketika aku menyinggung tentang keluarganya." Rasa penasaran Sasuke kembali menghantui. Hinata sama sekali belum pernah terbuka, hal itu membuatnya merasa ganjal. Tidak enak.

"Souka?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau menyukainya?" kata-kata Gaara berhasil membuat Sasuke mendelik. Sebelum Sasuke membantah, Gaara menyela duluan. "Dari cara kau menceritakannya, hey, sejak kapan kau mau menceritakan tentang tunanganmu padaku? Sedangkan kau gamblang dan lancar sekali menceritakan perempuan yang baru kau temui beberapa bulan lalu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ingin menyela tetapi lidahnya kelu. Entah apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan nanti.

"Sasuke kau jelas-jelas menyukainya." Imbuh Gaara lagi.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Entahlah." Entah apa ia menyukai perempuan itu atau tidak? Hinata memang baik padanya. Sasuke menyukainya. Tetapi ... rasanya ada alasan lain yang membuat Sasuke menyukai pemilik rambut indigo itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau berada di sisinya?" tanya Gaara lebih lanjut.

Kenapa Gaara selalu bertanya? Seolah-olah ingin meninjau perasaannya lebih jauh. Tetapi jika ia boleh jujur, Sasuke akan menjawab bahwa ia senang berada di sisi Hinata. Ia akan merasa nyaman dan lega. Seolah-olah Hinata bisa mengangkat besi –_life, love, career_– yang membebani dirinya. Termaksud Sakura yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kini Sakura tidak lagi mengisi pikirannya. Kini luka hatinya mulai tertutup sedikit demi sedikit. Kini rasa perih, pilu, nyeri mulai menghilang. Semua itu karena Hinata. Hinata. Dan Hinata.

"Sasuke." Gaara melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" satu pertanyaan bodoh yang berhasil membuat Gaara terkekeh.

'_Benar, Sasuke menyukainya._' "Lupakan." Tutup Gaara yang berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Perkataan Sasuke berhasil mencuri perhatian Gaara. "Pulang ke tempat penampunganmu selama di Iwa?"

"Cih, bukan. _Pulang_ ke rumah, Gaara." Ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan kata _pulang_.

"Konoha?"

"Hn."

"Kau akan _mengaku_?" kata Gaara dengan menekankan kata _mengaku_. Sasuke menggeleng. '_Lantas?_'

"Hinata yang akan memulangkanku."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Jujur, ia tidak tau sama sekali jika hari ini Hinata akan melaporkannya ke kepolisian. Melaporkan bahwa ada orang hilang yang terdampar di flat perempuan Hyuuga itu.

Tetapi firasat Sasuke yang berkata. Perempuan itu akan segera mengembalikannya ke Konoha. Cepat atau lambat, tapi pasti. Dan Sasuke sudah siap untuk mengaku. Mengaku kebohongannya selama ini. Ia siap jika perempuan itu marah nantinya. Membenci dirinya. Toh Sasuke tidak peduli. Tetapi perasaan _asing_ itu membuat dirinya terusik.

Sungguh, jika ia boleh jujur ia tidak mau pulang. Bukan karena ia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan keluarga atau kerabatnya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, tetapi ia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata.

Karena meninggalkan Hinata sama saja merubah hidupnya ke kehidupan semula, sedangkan Sasuke jauh lebih menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Aku juag tidak tau."

Dan setelah itu Sasuke benar-benar diam. Merenungi setiap pikiran yang menghantuinya.

**xxXXxx**

"Hmm, amnesia ya?" gumam pria paruh baya itu yang mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap. Hinata hanya diam –menunggu kepastian–. Semoga ia bisa mendapat bantuan. "Kami akan coba cari. Setidaknya ada data medisnya ***4)**, yah meskipun kami lebih membutuhkan identitas." Imbuh pria itu lagi.

"Ha-Hanya itu yang saya punya."

"Tidak masalah. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Kami akan hubungi anda setiap ada perkembangan dalam pencarian." Ujar pria itu lagi.

"A-arigato."

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah itu Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Berpamitan dengan pria paruh baya yang bertugas sebagai polisi itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia melangkah di tengah koridor yang sepi itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melintas dipikirannya.

Kenapa perasaan tidak rela masih menyeruak masuk di relung hatinya?

Kenapa ia tidak mau melepas Sasuke?

Bukankah ia seharusnya bahagia jika Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya? Setidaknya, keluarganya bahagia, tidak perlu mencemasi Sasuke. Hinata juga masih bisa ber_contact_ dengan Sasuke malalui telfon, _e-mail_, dan jaringan sosial. Kenapa harus bingung?

'_Baka, Hinata_.' Innernya sembari menepis pikiran jeleknya. '_Tenang, kau tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke._'

Kehilangan?

Ya, yang ia rasakan adalah kehilangan jika Sasuke pulang nantinya. Ia akan kehilangan pemuda yang tidak bisa membuatnya menahan senyum. Pemuda yang akan melindunginya jika ia merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Pemuda yang mengisi kekosongan flatnya. Juga kekosongan hatinya.

Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seaneh ini. Perasaan yang meledak-ledak ketika bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu. Terlebih jika kedua bola mata lavender bertemu dengan _onyx_. Tatapan _onyx_ itu begitu hangat ketika menatap kedua bola mata lavendernya lekat.

Sungguh, Hinata belum pernah merasakan kehangatan itu.

Saat pemuda itu merengkuhnya ***5)** Hinata benar-benar merasa nyaman. Meskipun ia sedikit terusik oleh detak jantungnya sendiri, juga detak jantung Sasuke. Tetapi detak jantung itu berubah menjadi alunan musik di telinganya.

Apakah perasaan aneh ini?

Hinata tidak tahu. Hinata tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan.

Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berada di dekat _Chevy_ merahnya. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung melajukan mobil itu. Menjauh dari gedung besar itu.

Sepintas, ia merasa menyesal telah melaporkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Sudah berapa lamakah ia berada di gedung itu tadi? Seingatnya ia menunggu hampir berjam-jam hanya untuk melapor, karena polisi selalu sibuk. Bahkan Hinata tidak sempat makan siang, saking bingungnya dia.

_Chevy_ merah itu tidak mengantarkannya ke arah apartemen, tetapi ke arah yang berlawanan. _Chevy_ merah itu tangah mengantarnya ke depan sebuah lapangan bola. Setelah memarkirkan _Chevy Bell Air_, ia turun dan melangkah masuk ke lapangan terbuka itu.

Ia ingin mengenang masa lalunya sedikit. Tidak tau apa alasannya, yang jelas kakinya ingin sekali melangkah kemari.

Setelah membuka pintu pagar, ia mendapati seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas bangku penonton. Kedua mata _onyx_nya menatap lapangan bola yang tak terurus.

Hinata mau tidak mau menyungging seulas senyuman. Pemuda itu Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sasuke berada di tempat ini?

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali setelah menutup gerbang. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri pemuda itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arahnya, ia tetap memandang lapangan –seolah-olah ia telah mengetahui siapa yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai."

"Hn."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah."

Sasuke hanya merasa sesuatu tengah menggerakan hatinya untuk menghampiri lapangan itu.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Hanya ada suara angin yang bersemilir pelan. Matahari hampir menghilang dari tempatnya. Langit tengah menjadi oranye kekuning-kuningan. Beberapa burung tampak melintas di atas sana.

"Kau tau?" suara Hinata memecahkan keheningan, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Dulu aku sering sekali ke sini." Lanjut Hinata.

"Main bola?" tanya Sasuke polos yang berhasil membuat Hinata terkekeh.

Namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Iie."

"Lantas?"

Sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, Hinata menendang kecil kerikil-kerikil di bawah kakinya. Lapangan itu memang benar-benar tidak terurus. "Aku senang duduk-duduk di sini. Melihat matahari tenggelam. Terkadang menyaksikan anak-anak kecil bermain bola."

"Begitu?"

"Hu uh. Pemandangan di sini memang menarik." Hinata menelusuri setiap sudut lapangan. Betapa rindunya ia dengan tampat itu. "Yah, meskipun hanya lapangan yang tak terurus, tapi aku menyukainya."

Di depanya memang hanya ada sebuah lapangan bola yang tidak terurus. Hanya ada hamparan luas rumput yang sudah agak panjang, juga gawang yang hanya ada tiangnya. Sudah berapa tahun lapangan ini terlantar?

"Du-dulu adikku suka bermain di sini."

Sasuke kontan menyerngitkan dahinya kala mendengar kata _adik_. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menyinggung tentang keluarga, bahkan adik. Pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya lebih memilih bungkam, menyimak apa yang akan Hinata lontarkan nantinya.

"Err ... di-dia perempuan, ta-tapi suka sekali bermain bola." Lanjut Hinata sembari memandang ke bawah. Kakinya menendang-nendang kecil batu kerikil di sekitarnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ha-Hanabi. Nama yang bagus kan? Sayangnya dia sedikit tomboy." Ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan, mengingat adiknya yang dulu suka bertingkah lucu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi sayangnya, hidupnya tidak lama." Suara Hinata terdengar parau. "Penyakit, entah penyakit apa." Raut wajah Hinata berubah muram dalam sekejap. Matanya menatap kosong batu kerikil di bawahnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia telah membendung air mata.

Ah, ia masih ingat betul adiknya. Keluarga satu-satunya yang masih dia anggap. Orang satu-satunya yang mengisi _flat_nya. Hanya Hinata dan Hanabi, berdua.

Sasuke menatap Hinata miris, "Aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan –menenangkannya–. Ingin ia rengkuh tubuh mungil perempuan itu, namun perasaan ganjal menghalanginya. Ia takut salah bertindak.

Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum lalu manatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya miris. "Iie, tidak apa. A-aku bahagia sekarang. Se-setidaknya aku tidak sendiri lagi." Dan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan pemuda itu.

Sasuke dibuat terkejut, namun mencoba untuk santai dan menerima perlakuan Hinata. Ia cukup bahagia melihat Hinata bisa bahagia. Terlebih, jika ia tidak sendiri.

'_A-aku bahagia, Sasuke-kun bisa datang ke kehidupanku._'

Kini Hinata menatap hamparan luas di depannya.

Kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata seakan menyadari perasaan yang selalu menghampiri dirinya. Perasaan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Perasaan yang selalu menghangatkannya. Perasaan yang nyaman dan luar biasa, ketika berada di dekat Sasuke.

Apakah ia menyukai pemuda asing itu?

Apa malah jatuh cinta?

Sasuke sendiri juga bingung. Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan selama ini. Perasaan yang menggeser nama tunangannya dari benaknya. Perasaan yang mengobati luka hatinya.

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di otaknya. Apa dia mencintainya? Apa sekedar menyukai? Ah, Sasuke benar-benar bingung.

Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan Hinata berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Hn?"

"Jangan pergi." Ujar Hinata lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Seandainya ia dapat mengulang waktu, Hinata yakin tidak akan melaporkan keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Tidak akan memulangkannya.

Pernyataan itu berhasil meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengakui sandiwaranya. Rasanya ia ingin amnesia sungguhan saat itu juga *6) selama ia bisa bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi.

Senyum tidak dapat menghilang dari bibirnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan bergumam, "Tidak akan."

Hinata merasa lega mendengarnya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat. Semburat merah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

Mata lavender itu menatap mata onyx itu lekat. Menyusuri. Meyakinkan apa yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya, dan Hinata tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalamnya.

Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya, dan Hinata yakin akannya.

Tiba-tiba kedua insan itu menyadari perasaan yang masih menjadi tanda tanya itu. Perasaan yang mereka bilang aneh.

Dan jawaban dari perasaan itu adalah suka. Sayang. Cinta.

Hinata membuka mulutnya. Melontarkan satu kata yang akan mengubah hidupnya, mulai saat itu.

"Daisuki."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum tulus ke arah perempuan di sebelahnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

Berharap Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan.

Ia senang. Ia lega. Ia sangat bahagia. Jika Sasuke membalas perasaannya.

Dan Hinata tidak perlu ragu karena pemuda itu juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya pelan, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengisi keheningan sore itu.

Cukup perasaan yang bersuara di telinga mereka.

**tobikontinyu**

**Bales review buat yg ga log in :**

**Yuuaja : Tidak masalah koq kalo cuma reader ^.^b saya ga maksa kamu nulis di sini, cuman saran kok :D tentang janur dan bendera kuning, ya ya saya tau, cuma saya emang sengaja nulis bendera kuning (kematian) bukan janur kuning (pernikahan) karena banyak manusia jaman sekarang yang suka memperebutkan istri orang *?* he he makasih reviewnya ya,,**

**q-chan : Adegan romantisnya sedikit-sedikit ya he he, semoga chapter ini udah banyak. Makasih reviewnya**

**Kirin : Eyke juga seneng soalnya udah direview hehehehe,, udah apdet! RnR lagi yaa**

**Seichi : Hehehe Hinata emang childish *dijyuuken Hinata* yosh! Udah apdet, RnR lagi ya~**

**Namizuka min-min : Makasih reviewnya yaa**

**Smangat riviu : Wah masih semangat aja nieh? Sekarang reviewnya jangan telat yaa :) Makasih reviewnya bikin saya semangat ^.^**

**Ama d ema : Wah maaf ya kalo capek bacanya hehehe. Semoga suka chapter yang sekarang :) Makasih reviewnya**

**Lye riviu lagi : Genki desu! Anatawa? *OOT* Dari mana ya? Inspirasi sih dai otak saya ama pelem" Amerika hehehe. Makasih ya reviewnya**

**Really : Udah update nih!**

**Catatan :**

***1) **_Waktu Gaara dan Sasuke di cafe. Check chapter 4_

***2) **_Barcode reader : Buat mengscan barang belanjaan, coba search di google :)_

***3) **_Anggap saja Rp. 500.000,- lebih dikit -_-a_

***4) **_Data medis pastinya dari rumah sakit pas Sasuke kecelakaan waktu itu, tapi kalo KTP Sasuke kan gak ada hehehe_

***5) **_Baca chap 5 ^.^_

**Curhatan Author :**

**Weeee maaf ya kalo chapter ini ternyata gak memuaskan T.T**

**Maaf maaf maaf saya main upload aja..**

**Udah saya bikin dari lama tapi gak sempet ngelanjutin,, dan akhirnya saya lanjutkan pas saya lagi cuti kerja**

**Saya harap reader masih bisa ngikutin ceritanya dan mau menerima segala kesalahan saya :)**

**Oh iya, mau hiatus untuk beberapa waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan *?*  
**

_**PROMOSI : "The Sisterhood" diperankan oleh Hyuuga Hinata n Haruno Sakura**_  
_**Bukan shoujo-ai kok :) Itu crack and straight pairing (read: SasuHina n NaruSaku)**_

**Kekurangan dan kelebihan dapat disampaikan lewat tombol hijau di bawah :D**


	7. CHAPTER 7 : A Glimpse of Memory

**Karena AU, jadi pasti OOC. Banyak kalimat yang rancu karena saya tidak edit lagi ToT**

**CHAPTER 7 : A Glimpse of Memory**

_Gadis kecil itu duduk di atas ayunan tua. Denyit sesekali terdengar ketika kaki gadis itu bergerak-gerak kecil –membuat ayunan itu bergoyang seiring gerakan kakinya. Butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan lalu menyentuh tanah –membendung hingga warna khas tanah itu berubah menjadi putih._

_Hawa dingin menusuk tulang, meskipun perawakan kecil itu dibalut sweater yang tebal. Sweater biru favoritnya. Hanya saja, hawa dingin itu tidak terasa menusuk. Tubuhnya menggigil, tetapi otaknya tidak merespon._

_Menurutnya, lebam di pipinya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Lebam akibat luka yang diterima beberapa hari silam. Luka yang masih terasa sakit, akibat pukulan dari ayah kandung sendiri.  
_

"_AAAA!"_

_Sebuah teriakan berhasil membuat gadis itu mendongak. Ia tahu dari mana asal suara itu._

_Dari sebuah rumah._

_Rumah yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tanah tempatnya berpijak._

_Dengan sigap gadis itu melompat. Berlari cepat ke arah dimana teriakan itu berasal._

_Berdo'a dalam hati, semoga orang yang berteriak itu tidak apa-apa._

'Oh, Kami-sama ...'

_Tetapi perkiraannya salah. Ketika berdiri di ambang pintu, ia sudah disambut oleh pemandangan tak menyenangkan. Pemandangan miris. Menyedihkan. Menyakitkan._

_Seorang bocah lain tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan luka lebam hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, cairan merah menggenang di atas lantai –tepat di hadapan muka bocah tersebut yang kini bertatapan dengan lantai __–__Mengamati wajahnya yang begitu menyedihkan._

"_Otou-san!" seru gadis berambut indigo yang kini berlari kecil ke arah ayahnya. "Otou-san jahat!" tidak ada yang namanya rasa bersalah. Ia terus memukul-mukuli ayahnya. Tidak terima adiknya diperlakukan begitu kasar. Begitu tidak layak._

"_Apa-apaan kamu, Hinata?" bentak sang ayah tidak kalah galaknya._

_Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis berumur 8 tahun itu. Ia tidak peduli. Ia terus memukuli ayahnya._

"_Hinata!" kesabarannya hilang dan pria paruh baya itu siap mengangkat tangannya. Siap melayangkan satu tamparan di pipi bocah tidak bersalah itu._

"_Hiashi!" sebuah seruan terdengar dari balik pintu._

_Hiashi tidak menghentikan aksinya. Ia tidak peduli. Amarah telah menguasai dirinya._

PLAK!

_Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mungil itu, berhasil membuat Hinata terhempas ke belakang._

"_Hiashi! Hentikan!" isak seorang wanita paruh baya itu sambil meraih kedua anaknya. Merengkuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Cih, mereka hanya bisa mengganggu kerjaku! Lihat apa yang Hanabi lakukan?" Hiashi menunjuk ke arah dimana kertas-kertas berserakan. Kertas yang berisi aset dan dokumen penting, namun telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah karya anak kecil. "Ia menggambar di atas dokumen-dokumen itu? Baka! Makanya, aku tidak pernah mengijinkannya anak_mu_ itu untuk masuk ke ruanganku!"_

"_Di-dia masih kecil, Hiashi ..." ucap wanita berambut indigo itu. "... dia tidak mengerti apa-apa."_

"_Hn. Kau saja yang tidak bisa mendidiknya, bodoh!" bentak Hiashi yang berhasil membuat wanita itu menangis._

_Ia hanya bisa duduk, merengkuh kedua anaknya. Berusaha melindungi mereka, meskipun hasilnya sia-sia. Kedua anaknya hidup di bawah siksaan sang ayah. Anaknya hidup di bawah pukulan dan caci makian tiap harinya. Anaknya tidak bisa luput dari penderitaan, jika saja sang ayah tetap berada di sisinya._

_Sedangkan Hinata tidak dapat menguasai tangisnya. Kedua pipinya terasa nyeri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Batinnya benar-benar ditekan, dan hatinya terluka._

_Sedangkan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi, hanya bisa diam. Siksaan seperti itu sudah biasa. Ah, rasanya saat dipukul tadi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Meskipun darah tersembur dari mulut mungilnya, rasa sakit itu benar-benar tidak terasa._

_Hanabi mengalami siksaan yang lebih, dibandingkan Hinata yang 2 tahun lebih tua._

_Kenapa ia merasa Hiashi lebih membenci dirinya, dibandingkan Hinata?_

_Apa karena penyakit bawaan dari lahir? Penyakit yang membuatnya begitu lemah di mata Hiashi?_

_Entahlah._

"_Kalian tidak usah makan malam hari ini!"_

BRAK!

_Dan Hiashi menutup pintu dengan kasar._

_Hinata semakit merasa takut. Ia semakin mendekap ke pelukan ibu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_Sang ibu hanya bisa diam. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mencari jalan keluar, bagaimana mereka bisa lepas dari segala siksaan._

_...  
_

"Hah ..."

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti habis dikejar sesuatu. Tubuhnya yang semula terkulai lemas di atas sofa kini mendadak bangun akibat mimpi yang berhasil memutar kembali memori.

Memori yang telah ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya–mencari sumber suara. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke agak panik sembari mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata.

Tunggu, di mana ia sekarang?

Hinata menerawang ke seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak berada di kamarnya, tetapi di atas sofa. Oh, rupanya ia ketiduran. Parahnya, ia masih menggunakan kaos yang dikenakan sore kemarin. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Sedangkan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa."

"Yang bener? Kenapa mukamu pucet begitu?" Sasuke menyentuh dahi perempuan Hyuuga itu dengan punggung tangannya –berhasil membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa."

"Yakin?"

"Hu um."

"Mimpi buruk?" tembak Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. "Eng ..."

"Ceritakan mimpimu itu." Sela Sasuke langsung.

Entah apa yang akan perempuan itu ceritakan. Masa lalunya, ah, maksudnya mimpinya sama sekali tidak patut Sasuke ketahui. Ia tidak mau mengumbar-ubar masa lalu yang terasa begitu pahit dan menyakitkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Hanya mimpi biasa, dikejar setan atau sebagainya." Ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalo kamu masih belum tenang juga, jasa peluk gratis tersedia." Canda Sasuke yang berhasil mengundang tawa Hinata.

Namun akhirnya Hinata mempererat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Kehangatan merambat masuk ke tubuh mungilnya. Debaran jantung akan rasa panik dan takut mulai menyusut, digantikan oleh debaran kasmaran yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Sasuke membalas pelukan itu sembari mengusap rambut Hinata pelan. Begitu lembut helaian-helaian rambut indigo panjang itu, dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Sasuke lalu mengecup kepala Hinata.

"Aku tau."

Selama ada Sasuke di sisinya.

**xxXXxx**

"Sial."

Gumam pria berambut merah itu. Umpatan-umpatan kasar tidak lepas dari mulutnya selama perjalanan menuju ke Apartemen.

Hari itu ia benar-benar membuatnya emosi.

Tanpa sadar ia telah berdiri di ambag pintu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Iya, iya sabar!" seru suara dari dalam.

_CKLEK!_

Begitu pintu terbuka, pria itu langsung masuk. Tidak menghiraukan pemilik _flat_ yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Sasori?" ujar pria lain yang berambut pirang setelah menutup pintu.

Sasori tidak menghiraukan. Ia lebih memilih merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Menghilangkan kepenatan yang tidak bosan menemaninya selama seharian lebih.

"Ditolak lagi?" tembak Deidara, pemilik _flat_ itu.

"Hm." Sasori menjawab sambil memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin –"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha sialan itu. Kerja kerasku selama ini kalah oleh proyek dari Sabaku Company. Cih, sia-sia usahaku selama ini!"

Deidara menghela nafas. Sudah berapa kali proyek sahabatnya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Uchiha corp –perusahaan bergengsi di Negara Jepang itu. "Sudahlah."

Akhirnya Sasori benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Menghilangkan rasa lelah juga tekanan batin. Aduh, tekanan batin. Segitunya kah?

"Kau mau makan apa Sasori?" Deidara beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Apa saja." Jawab Sasori datar. Rupanya ia masih belum bisa memasuki alam tidur.

Deidara mengambil dua piring Tempura dari dalam kulkas. Sebenarnya Deidara tidak pandai memasak. Semua makanan yang berada dalam kulkas adalah pemberian para tetangga, atau mungkin ia beli sendiri.

"_Great_. _Microwave_nya rusak." Celetuk Deidara yang sama sekali tidak direspon Sasori. Deidara terus menekan-nekan tombol tetapi _microwave_ itu tidak kunjung menyala. "Sebaiknya aku panaskan di tempat Hinata."

"Eh, tidak usah." Sela Sasori.

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau buat ramen saja. Ada berapa _cup_ lagi di lemari? Masih banyak kan?" Sasori akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Hyuuga?" ujarnya sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Entah mengapa mendengar nama Hinata membuat Sasori sedikit tertarik. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan perempuan Hyuuga itu.

Namun hal yang membuat Sasori lebih tertarik ketika mendengar nama Hinata adalah marga yang disandang perempuan itu. Hyuuga.

Deidara meletakkan kembali Tempuranya lalu melangkah mendekati Sasori dan duduk bersebrangan darinya. "Hinata?"

"Hm."

"Baik." Jawab Deidara seadanya, "Oh ... kau tau Sasuke. Laki-laki yang tinggal di _flat_nya?"

Mendengar kata _Sasuke_ Sasori langsung teringat pada Uchiha. _Mood_nya kembali buruk.

'_Cih, Uchiha lagi – Tunggu. Sasuke? Sasuke yang menghilang tiba-tiba itu?_' "Sasu–"

"Ya. Pemuda yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Yang hilang ingatan gara-gara tertabrak mobil, ya, sebenarnya pelakunya sendiri Hinata. Karena itu ia tinggal bersama Hinata sekarang. Sebenarnya sih nama aslinya bukan Sasuke, tapi Hinata sendiri yang namain dia Sasuke gara-gara pemuda itu hilang ingatan. Oh iya, _feeling_ku bilang sih kayanya Hinata suka sama pemuda asing itu. Wah, kalo sampe Hinata suka sama dia, bisa jadi masalah dong?" Urai Deidara lancar tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Sasori menyerngitkan dahinya. Setahunya, bungsu Uchiha itu menghilang beberapa minggu atau bahkan bulan yang lalu. Hampir ia mengira bahwa yang tinggal bersama Hinata itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun mendengar cerita Deidara tadi, ia jadi tidak yakin.

'_Aa, untuk apa dipikirkan._' "Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!" Pinta Sasori, tepatnya –perintah.

Deidara mendengus kesal. Sepertinya selama ia bercerita tadi, Sasori tidak memberi tanggapan. Percuma membuang nafas. "Aku bukan pembantu." Cibir Deidara sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasori kembali merebahkan diri sembari menunggu Deidara. Tiba-tiba saku celananya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benda kecil yang terperangkap dalam saku tersebut. _Hand phone_ itu masih bergetar meskipun sudah berada di tangannya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Ternyata _klien_nya dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang pria berambut merah itu menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, _Sakura_. Ada apa?"

**xxXXxx**

"Ayolah, aku pinjam sebentar saja."

Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memohon. Gaara yang tidak mau kalah pun tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan meminjamkan hand phone dengan _brand Sony Ericcson_ itu.

"Tidak." Ucap Gaara datar, dingin, dan cukup jelas bahwa ia tidak mau.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan di Konoha."

"Kau mau bunuh diri, heh?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menopang kedua tangannya di atas pembatas jembatan. Hari ini ia sengaja bertemu dengan Gaara, di atas jembatan, disaat matahari bersinar dengan terik. Uh, panas sekali.

"Lagipula, kau mau keberadaanmu terbongkar?" Gaara mengikuti langkah Sasuke –meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas sembari menatap aliran sungai di bawah.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku beli sim card baru." Sasuke melongos, seingatnya ia sudah mengatakannya tadi.

Gaara akhirnya mengalah. Ia langsung mengambil benda kecil yang terdapat dalam saku celana. Setelah mengeluarkan batrei _Smartphone_ itu, ia menyerahkan _Smartphone_ itu ke hadapan Sasuke. "Nih."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke meraih _Smartphone_ tersebut, memasukkan _sim card_ yang sudah ia genggam sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Setelah meletakkan batrei dan menutup belakang _Smartphone_ itu, ia mulai menyalakannya. Butuh waktu selama 15 menit untuk menyalakan _Smartphone_ itu, dan selama 15 menit berjalan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk benda tak bersalah itu.

"Sudah bagus aku pinjamkan." Cibir Gaara.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar dikejar waktu. Masalahnya, ia ada janji pada kekasih, ehm, Hinata untuk makan siang bersama. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke bilang sih ada janji dengan Deidara cuma 15 menit, tetapi nyatanya 15 menit lebih. Bahkan menunggu _Smartphone_ tersebut menyala butuh waktu 15 menit.

Akhirnya benda itu menyala juga. Sasuke menghela nafas lega dan langsung menekan nomer. Tunggu? Siapa yang akan dihubungi?

"Menurutmu, siapa yang harus kuhubungi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara heran.

Gaara membalas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lebih heran. "Mana kutahu."

Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Itachi –kakaknya. Sasuke yakin, Itachi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Selain sikapnya yang tenang, Itachi adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia percaya. Padahal sebenarnya sih, Sasuke cuma hafal nomernya Itachi (-_-)a

Setelah menekan beberapa digit nomer, telpon tersambung. Sasuke menelan ludah. Perasaan gugup menyeruak masuk. Apa reaksi Itachi nantinya? Terkejut kah? Panik kah? Kaget kah? Pingsan kah?

_Tuuut ... Tuuut ... Tuu–_

Terdengar suara telpon diangkat. Jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak kencang.

"_Hm?_" dan itu adalah respon pertama yang berhasil menggertakkan giginya –kesal.

"Kenapa kau angkat telpon seperti itu? Seolah-olah kau tau bahwa itu _aku_."

"_Memangnya kenapa?_" jawab suara di sebrang sana datar.

Padahal Sasuke berharap ketika Itachi mengangkat telpon itu, pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu terkejut atau panik atau cemas atau kangen atau apalah, tetapi apa reaksi yang Itachi berikan setelah menerima telpon dari sang adik yang telah menghilang selama sebulan lebih itu? Tidak ada reaksi. Cih.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum kembali berkomentar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke mencoba santai.

"_Baik, kau sendiri?_"

"Sama."

"_Baguslah._"

"Otousan, Okaasan?"

"_Kurang baik._"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum menanyakan satu orang yang terakhir. "Sakura?"

"_..._"

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"_Oh, aku rasa dia baik-baik saja._"

Gaara menatap Sasuke sambil bergumam, "Siapa?" tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke tidak menggubris.

"Oh, begitu."

"_Kapan kamu pulang, Sasuke?_"

Sasuke juga tidak tahu sebenarnya. Kapan ia pulang? "Secepatnya."

"_Baguslah, hati-hati di sana._" Ucap Itachi seolah-olah ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri telpon.

Sasuke mendengus. "Iya."

"_Semoga cepat sembuh dari penyakit patah hatimu itu—_PIIP" dan sambungan dengan sukses diputus. Ia mencopot langsung batrei _Smartphone_ itu agak kasar, menarik _sim card_, lalu membuangnya asal.

Gaara menyerngitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kesal begitu?"

"Jangan bilang Itachi-niisan sudah tau." Sasuke masih memandang sungai di bawah sana.

"Maksudmu–" dan kini Sasuke menatap pemuda bermata hijau itu tajam, berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "I-iya. Gomenasai. Keceplosan."

_Great_! Tepat dugaan Sasuke. Itachi pasti sudah tahu di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Pantas saja Itachi begitu santai saat menerima telpon dari Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin alasan mengapa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha sudah diketahui Itachi.

"Tapi ia janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, Sasuke. _Calm down_."

"Bagus sekali, Gaara." Sindir Sasuke.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah."

**xxXXxx**

_TING TONG_

Bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi. Yakushi Kabuto langsung membukakan pintu besar itu. Setelah pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka, tampak seorang wanita dengan pakaian kerjanya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, Nona Sakura, silahkan masuk." Sapa Kabuto ramah.

"Arigato." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Terdengar suara hentakkan antara _high heels_ dan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer. "Kemana para pelayan?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu setelah duduk di atas sofa.

"Di belakang, Nona. Sebenarnya saya hanya kebetulan lewat sini." Ulas Kabuto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Souka. Otousan, Okaasan di mana?"

Otousan dan Okaasan adalah sebutan untuk calon mertuanya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto –orang tua Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia enggan memanggil dengan sebutan itu, hanya saja Mikoto terus memaksa Sakura untuk menyebutnya dengan sebutan Okaasan. Kesannya terdengar lebih akrab. Bagaimanapun juga, Fugaku dan Mikoto akan menjadi mertuanya, karena ia telah bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

"Nona mau minum apa?" tegur Kabuto yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, saya hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, Nona."

Setelah Haruno mengangguk pelan, Kabuto pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang tamu.

Rasa jenuh mulai menguasai. Ia memandang ke seluruh ruangan bergaya victorian itu –seperti kastil. Tempat ini –dulu– adalah tempat ia berkumpul bersama –calon– keluarga. Tempat ia bersenda gurau bersama Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Mereka sudah menganggap Sakura keluarganya sendiri. Tali persaudaraan mereka sudah begitu erat.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa bulan ia tidak mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Sejak perawalan tahun ia memang kerap sekali disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. Hal itu membuat tali kedekatannya dengan keluarga Uchiha semakin ranggang.

Terlebih, setelah menghilangnya Sasuke.

Oh, Tuhan, betapa rindunya ia terhadap Sasuke.

Betapa rindunya akan kehangatan yang dulu selalu ia rasakan di ruangan itu.

'_Semua itu salahku. Salahku!_'

Sakura tidak pernah bosan mengutuk diri sendiri. Perasaan bersalah selalu datang menghantui. Tidak bosan membuat wanita bermata hijau zamrud itu cemas, panik, galau.

Sakura akhirnya lebih memilih menghampiri calon kedua orang tuanya itu sendiri. Ia beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan _hand bag_ yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja.

Ia hafal letak-letak ruangan di rumah itu, meskipun rumah itu bisa dikatakan sangat luas.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari balik pintu besar yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak langsung membuka ganggang pintu ketika mendengar percakapan di balik pintu tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke–" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya. Tidak begitu jelas, tetapi Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

"Belum kunjung ditemukan." Jawab suara lainnya.

"Se-semua ini salah kita."

"Aku tau."

Sepintas Sakura mendengar suara isakan tangis. Oh, Tuhan, apakah ibu mertuanya sedang menangis? Tanpa Sakrua sadari, air mata kontan membendung di pelupuk matanya –ikut merasakan apa yang wanita paruh baya itu rasakan– ketika mendengar suara nan parau itu.

'_Demi Tuhan, ini bukan salahmu, Okaasan, Otousan._'

"Sudahlah Mikoto! Kau istirahat saja." Tiba-tiba suara dari pihak pria paruh baya terdengar agak keras.

Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum mendengar hal-hal yang lebih menyakitkan. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu. Duduk di atas sofa.

Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya kacau.

Tangan lentiknya meraih _hand bag_ merah miliknya. Merogoh isinya dan mendapati sebuah _cell phone_. Ia mencari-cari sebuah nama di kontak, sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti meng_scroll_ ke bawah.

Jempolnya menekan tombol hijau, dan sebuah langsung nama tertera di layar.

"_Halo, Sakura._"

"Halo, _Sasori_-san. Anda sibuk? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

**tobikontinyu**

_Bales RnR di chapter ini gak dulu ya, intinya sih MAKASIH BANYAK! *digampar*_**  
**

**Curhatan Author :**

**Waktu nyeleseiin chapter ini, saya malah dapet ide buat bikin cerita lain dan akhirnya fokus ke cerita lain tsb -_- dan terbengkalailah cerita ini ToT**

**Weeee maaf ya kalo chapter ini ternyata gak memuaskan ToT**

**Udah gitu telat apdetnya *dihajar masa*  
**

**Saya harap reader masih inget ceritanya, sigh**

**Semoga konfliknya ada *?*. Semoga tambah seru. Semoga-hmmfftt~ *dibekep***

**Kekurangan dan kelebihan dapat disampaikan lewat tombol hijau di bawah :D**


	8. CHAPTER 8 : Questions

Saya tau fic ini tidak pernah luput dari kekurangan jadi mohon maklumi -.-"

**Karena AU, jadi pasti OOC. Banyak kalimat yang rancu karena saya tidak edit lagi ToT**

**CHAPTER 8 : Questions  
**

Pria bertubuh besar itu menghela nafas. Rasanya panas sekali hari ini, ditambah ia baru saja bermain kejar-kejaran dengan sekelompok –atau biasa disebut gank– brandal yang hobi membuat keonaran di kota nan gersang ini. Ah, lebih tepatnya mengisengi dirinya. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali pria gemuk itu dikerjai. Sebagai polisi seharusnya Akatsuchi, nama polisi berbadan besar itu, bisa menghentikan keonaran gank brandalan itu.

'_Ah, nasib orang gemuk._' Umpatnya sambil mendengus kesal. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu. Udara dingin langsung menyambut kedatangannya –membuat pria itu menghela nafas lega– ketika pintu terbuka.

Pria gemuk itu langsung berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia membalas senyum ketika orang-orang yang dilaluinya menyapa. Meja kerja Akatsuchi terletak agak jauh dari pintu masuk, karena itu ia tidak menyukai letak mejanya yang kurang strategis. Ditambah, ia bersebelahan dengan Kurotsuchi –atau Kuro– polisi yang cukup menyebalkan –baginya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tertangkap?" tanya pria yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian Iwa –sama dengan yang dikenakan Akatsuchi.

"Tidak." Jawab Akatsuchi singkat setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Kakinya terasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia bisa duduk juga.

Kuro menggeleng. "Kau terlihat lelah, Akatsuchi," komentarnya sambil tersenyum tipis –seperti mengejek. "tapi... sepertinya kita mendapat tugas lagi."

Akatsuchi menoleh ke arah Kuro sambil menyerngitkan dahi. "Tugas?"

"Hu um."

"Aku lelah!" sanggah Akatsuchi yang kemudian mengambil sepotong donat dari atas meja dan melahapnya.

"Aku tahu, tetapi Onoki-sama terus mendesak. _Well, you know,_ beliau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini." Ujarnya Kuro dengan logat inggris yang jelek sekali.

Akatsuchi menghela nafas pasrah. Lagipula ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang polisi. "Tugas apa?" cibirnya.

Kuro menggeser sebuah map –sepertinya berisi arsip penting– dari mejanya ke meja Akatsuchi yang hanya dibatasi celah beberapa centi. "Ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Data orang yang hilang."

"Eh?"

Kuro menangguk. "Buka saja map itu, tugasmu mencari keluarga orang yang hilang itu."

Akatsuchi membuka map coklat tersebut. Oh, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah data mengenai orang yang dikatakan menghilang –lebih tepatnya tersesat– itu. "Kenapa tidak ada namanya?" Akatsuchi menyerngitkan dahi. Ia hanya mendapati data-data kesehatan, seperti golongan darah –AB– dan ciri fisik. Ia menatap foto yang menggambarkan ciri-ciri orang itu.

Entah foto itu diambil kapan, yang jelas pemuda dalam foto itu memiliki mata yang hitam legam dan tajam –_onyx_– rambut jabrik biru donker agak panjang, kulit putih, dan berperawakan tinggi –setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang Jepang lainnya.

"Nama?" Kuro menutup koran yang tengah dibacanya tadi. "Identitas maupun KTPnya tidak ada, maka dari itu tugasmu adalah mencari segala informasi mengenai dirinya."

"Kenapa sampai tidak ada KTP–"

"Dia amnesia." Potong Kuro langsung, "hanya itu yang aku ketahui."

Akatsuchi membentuk huruf 'O' di mulutnya. "Ada-ada saja hidup ini." Komentar Akatsuchi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Pria gemuk itu kini memandang Kuro yang kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya. Semenarik apakah koran itu? Sampai-sampai Kurotsuchi diam tak bergeming. Akatsuchi yang penasaran pun menggeser kursi beroda yang ia duduki sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dibaca partnernya itu.

"_World cup?_"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kuro.

"Tidak." Akatsuchi megalihkan pandangannya ke sudut kertas koran tersebut. Ia melihat nama koran itu. "Konoha _News_?"

Kuro tertegun mendengarnya. "Oh, jadi yang aku baca ini Konoha _News_? Pantas beritanya _update_!"

Iwa memang bukan kota yang populer dan selalu _update_ terhadap berita terbaru. Letaknya yang agak terpelosok membuat kota kecil itu ketinggalan berita, juga jadwal _event-event_ menarik. Bahkan film, musik, dan fashion juga ikut tertinggal. Meskipun begitu, Iwa tetaplah salah satu kota yang banyak dikunjungi. Mungkin karena banyak bar dan diskotik yang berdiri di sana.

"Dapet dari mana?" Akatsuchi yang penasaran mengambil koran itu paksa.

Kuro yang mendapatkan koran tersebut ketika bertugas di Konoha sukses tersentak lalu menatap Akatsuchi kesal. "Aku belum selesai baca, gendut!"

Akatsuchi tidak menggubris. Ia terlanjur tenggelam dalam deretan-deretan kata yang berisi tulisan-tulisan yang menarik. Pantas Kuro –tumben– betah membaca koran selama itu.

"Kurotsuchi! Kau dipanggil Onoki-sama!" teriak seseorang dari ujung sana.

Kuro mendengus. "Yare, jangan bilang tugas lagi." Keluhnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. "Nanti aku kembali lagi." Pesan Kuro sebelum melesat pergi.

Akatsuchi tidak bergeming. Ia sibuk membalik-balikkan koran tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti tepat di halaman _advertisment_. Ia tertegun sejenak setelah melihat kolom yang terletak agak di bawah.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ia mengenal sosok yang tercetak di koran itu...

Ia membaca kolom itu.

_Dicari orang hilang, dengan ciri-ciri..._

Mata gelapnya berhenti pada sebuah foto berukuran 4x6 yang cukup menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang hilang itu. Dan ketika ia melihat dua kata yang menyebutkan sebuah nama, kedua mata gelap itu kontan mendelik.

"Kurotsuchi! Aku tahu siapa orang itu!"

Teriaknya yang sukses mengambil alih perhatian orang-orang di ruangan berAC itu.

Akhirnya... polisi gemuk itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah juga. Meskipun lebih pantas disebut suatu kebetulan.

**xxXXxx**

Keringat dingin membasahi lehernya. Jantung berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Matanya sukses membelalak, ketika ia mendengar sebuah kabar. Tidak ada kabar baik maupun buruk. Tetapi ia terkejut bukan main.

"Be-benarkah?" ucap nada lembut itu pelan. Terselip nada khawatir di setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan. '_Oh, Kami..._'

"_Iya, Hyuuga-san. Bahkan kami sudah mengetahui tempat tinggal Sasuke-san_."

Hyuuga Hinata menelan ludah. Rasanya baru sehari ia bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke, sekarang ia mendapat kabar... err, entahlah buruk atau tidak. Kenapa ia merasa takut? Seharusnya ia turut bersuka cita. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa kambali. Ya, kembali.

"_Hyuuga-san?_"

"Ah, iya?" perempuan indigo itu bangun dari lamunannya.

"_Perlu kami beritahu keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke ke keluarganya?_"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Bi-biar saya yang memberi tahu." Kilah Hinata. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu.

"_Baiklah, Hyuuga-san. Mohon catat alamatnya_ ..."

Setelah itu Hyuuga Hinata tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_... Konoha_."

"Ko-Konoha?" kontan perempuan itu terkejut lagi.

"_Ya. Beliau berasal dari Konoha, dan anggota dari keluarga cukup terpandang di sana._"

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Hinata ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Sasuke berasal dari Konoha? Kota yang tidak mau ia jumpai lagi itu? Terlebih Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha –salah satu keluarga yang cukup dipandang di sana. Baka! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa Uchiha bukanlah keluarga yang sembarangan.

"_Tolong anda kabari kami lagi jika sudah ada perkembangan._" Pesan polisi tersebut sebelum sambungan diputus.

Hinata masih tercengang. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Apa yang akan perempuan itu lakukan? Menghubungi kediaman Uchiha? _Great_, bahkan ia lupa mencatat nomer telpon serta alamat kediaman Uchiha. Baka... Kenapa rasanya tidak rela melepaskan pemuda itu?

Sungguh, ia merasa kejam sekali. Kenapa ia sampai tidak mencatat nomer telpon dan rumah Sasuke di Konoha? Kenapa rasanya berat untuk menghubungi keluarganya di sana?

Jahat. Ia merasa jahat terhadap pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

Pasti orang tuanya sangat cemas akan menghilangnya Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke adalah orang terpandang di kotanya. Menghilangnya Sasuke pastilah akan menjadi berita besar di Konoha –hal itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia fokus saat menyetir tempo waktu, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Seribu pertanyaan berputar di benaknya.

Bagaimana jika –ternyata– Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih di sana? Bagaimana jika Sasuke telah bertunangan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke telah memiliki istri? Dan bagaimana jika Sasuke telah berkeluarga? Dan Hinata tidak mau menjadi orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

Lalu, bagaimana jika orang tua Sasuke jatuh sakit?

Bagaimana jika ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama? Menduduki jabatan yang tinggi dan penting?

Bagaimana jika sahabat dan teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya? Bagaimana jika warga Konoha mencemaskannya?

Tiba-tiba perempuan indigo itu teringat akan kota asal Sasuke. Konoha... Kota yang ia tinggalkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Hinata enggan kembali ke sana. Bagaimana jika Sasuke pulang ke sana? Akankah ia sanggup menginjakkan kakinya ke Konoha demi menemui Sasuke?

Galau. Ia benar-benar galau, bimbang.

Yang ia tahu hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk mengembalikan kehidupan pemuda itu seutuhnya.

Merelekannya.

Ya, kau harus merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Biarkan dia kembali ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Bukannya terjerat di dalam flat kumuh ini. Tidak... Sasuke pasti memiliki hidup yang jauh lebih layak.

'_Hinata, kau harus menghilangkan egomu!_'

"Hinata?" Suara berat itu berhasil membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Perempuan indigo itu masih meringkuk di sebelah meja. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Sasuke menghampiri menghampiri Hinata lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bohong. "Tidak apa. Um... ki-kita jadi pergi kan?" ucapnya dengan nada –yang dibuat– sebiasa mungkin.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu membantu perempuan indigo itu berdiri. "Tentu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata membalas senyuman itu, meskipun dadanya terasa sakit. "Ba-baiklah."

Semoga hari ini bukanlah hari terakhirnya melihat wajah pemuda tampan itu. Sungguh, ia tidak rela melepasnya.

**xxXXxx**

"Kamu kenapa sih?" cibir Sasuke sambil memandang kekasih barunya heran.

Selama perjalanan, perempuan bermata lavender itu diam. Bicarapun hanya bila ditegur. Selebihnya ia membisu.

"Eh?" Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya lalu membalas tatapan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak apa." Hanya itu yang dilontarkan tiap Sasuke bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu menatap Hinata kesal. "Ada yang kamu sembunyikan."

"Eng-nggak kok." Kilah Hinata langsung.

"Bohong." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu maju dan berdiri di depan Hinata –sukses menghentikan langkah Hinata. Mereka berhenti di tengah perjalanan, tidak peduli akan tatapan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu perempuan berambut indigo itu. "Ceritakan."

"Ce-ceritakan apa?"

"Yang kau sembunyikan."

Hinata menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Masalah barusan? Tidak! Ia belum siap. "Na-nanti saja, Sasuke-kun." Hinata melepas cengkraman erat di bahunya. "Kita bersenang-senang dulu sekarang." Dan ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

Sasuke sedikit luluh melihatnya –melihat Hinata tersenyum. Rasa penasaran sedikit terobati. Ia pun mengalah. "Baiklah." Meskipun jujur, ia belum sepenuhnya lega.

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke, lalu mereka kembali berjalan. Entah kemana tujuan mereka. Sejoli itu membiarkan kakinya melangkah, sampai akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung yang tak asing lagi.

"Bioskop?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kita nonton lagi ya?"

"Ok." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan masuk. Tanpa melihat-lihat jadwal film terlebih dahulu, Hinata langsung melangkah ke loket.

"Ki-kita nonton ini aja ya?" tanpa aba-aba Hinata memilih _movie_ yang entah apa judulnya. Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Setelah mendapat tiket pada jam pertama dan kebetulan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.45, mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam studio.

**xxXXxx**

"_I'm sorry, but... __I've been lying to my own feelings."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. I don't love you."_

"_But? I-I love you, Seth!"_

"_I know. But our relationship can't stay last forever."_

Hinata menangis. Matanya sembab, dan ia tidak berhenti menutup mulutnya sejak tadi. Ya, perempuan indigo itu selalu menangis jika menyaksikan film berbau romance atau angst. Dia adalah tipikal orang mudah tersentuh akan kata-kata indah. Mudah terbawa suasana, bahkan dalam film sekalipun. Rasanya setiap film yang ia tonton selalu ia hayati.

Tetapi kali ini tangisannya berbeda. Berbeda dari saat mereka menyaksikan _P.S. I Love You_.

Entah mengapa Sasuke melihat perempuan itu tidak sedang menangisi apa yang ia lihat,

tetapi apa yang ia rasakan.

**xxXXxx**

Halaman depan gedung tersebut penuh akan orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar. Film telah usai 30 menit yang lalu, tetapi gedung bioskop itu tetap ramai. Mungkin letaknya yang strategis sering dijadikan tempat untuk berkumpul, atau sekedar nongkrong.

Perempuan indigo dan pemuda berambut raven berjalan keluar. Salah satu dari mereka masih menggenggam popcorn yang tidak tersentuh sedikitpun.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya lalu menghentikan langkah Hinata yang sedang menunduk itu. "Kamu kenapa?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulangi sebuah pertanyaan yang lama-lama bosan juga didengar.

Hinata –lagi-lagi– menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa." Suaranya parau, dan matanya sembab. _Well_, film yang baru mereka saksikan memang mengharukan, apalagi tidak diakhiri dengan bahagia. Tapi tidak segitunya juga kan? Masa kejadian-kejadian dalam film itu masih terngiang di benak Hinata? Itu hanya film. Fiksi!

Sasuke tahu Hinata menangisi hal lain.

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Kalau ada masalah, jangan kau sembunyikan, lebih baik kau tumpahkan seluruh hal yang mengusikmu." Sasuke menatap kedua mata lavender itu lekat. "Janji?"

Hinata membalas tatapan itu. Tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang –untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hinata menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk sambil memasang senyum di bibirnya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sedikit lega ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. Rasanya beban terobati sedikit demi sedikit. Karena itu kah Hinata tidak rela melepas Sasuke? Entahlah.

"Kita makan siang sekarang?" gumam Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata.

Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan. "Makan sore, Sasuke."

"Ah, memangnya sekarang pukul berapa?"

Sasuke menengadah ke langit. Memang benar, hari sudah sore. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari hal itu? Jelas-jelas langit telah berubah menjadi oranye kekuning-kuningan, meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan di-di kedai ramen saja?" usul Hinata.

"Kedai ramen?"

"Iya, le-letaknya agak jauh sih."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "Boleh."

Setelah itu mereka melangkah pergi dari gedung bioskop. Meninggalkan pusat kota dan berjalan menuju daerah pinggir kota Iwa –di mana kedai ramen yang dimaksud berdiri.

Tidak terasa 30 menit berlalu. Kedua insan itu sampai ditempat yang dituju. Ternyata letaknya dekat dengan sungai. Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki kedai sederhana itu dan memilih tempat di luar. Kedai ramen tersebut memang tidak terletak di dekat pantai, sehingga memperlihatkan pemandangan yang indah. Tetapi Kedai yang satu ini berbeda. Pemandangan yang disajikan cukup menarik bahkan indah, meskipun hanya memperlihatkan sungai yang terletak agak ke bawah. Selain itu mereka dapat melihat matahari tenggelam dari kedai sederhana itu.

Hinata langsung memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan dua cangkir teh hangat sebelum kembali beranjak keluar –menuju tempat duduknya. Sasuke sudah duduk di depan, sedangkan kedua mata _onyx_nya menatap matahari yang akan segera tenggelam.

"Ba-bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Lumayan." Komentar Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia jadi ingat, dulu Ibunya sering mengajaknya ke sini.

"O-okaasan sering mengajakku ke sini." Hinata menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Oh iya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "I-iya. Dulu... rasanya susah mencari makanan yang murah, jadi Okaasan selalu mengajakku ke sini."

"Lalu," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "di mana ibumu?" tanyanya agak ragu. Takut menyinggung.

"Okaasan sakit parah," ucapnya lirih dengan senyum miris. "dan _pergi_ beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke membentuk huruf 'o' di mulutnya. "Aku turut berduka."

"Setahun setelah itu, imouto menyusul, jadi... aku sendiri sekarang." Ah, rasanya perempuan itu ingin menangis jika mengingat-ingat keluarganya. Namun Hinata mencoba untuk tegar.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Kau tidak menanyakan Otousan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Otousan?"

"Iya. Eh–rasanya topik mengenai keluarga tidak menarik." Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak. Aku mau denger kok." Sela Sasuke langsung. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, tetapi kalau ia mendesak Hinata untuk bercerita kesannya Sasukelah yang memaksa. Lagipula ia hanya ingin dengar jika Hinata yang berinisiatif cerita duluan.

"Baiklah." Ramen yang dipesan telah datang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik kedai, Hinata kembali pada kisahnya. "O-otousan adalah orang yang sangat keras." Ia memberi jeda sejenak lalu mulai mengambil sumpit. "di-dia tidak suka diremehkan, selalu mau menang sendiri. Ka-karena keras adalah tabiatnya, di-dia suka menyiksaku, Imouto, bah-bahkan Okaasan.

"Ka-karena itu aku tidak pernah mengagumi dirinya. Di-dia berbeda dari Otousan-Otousan yang lain. Bah-bahkan menurutku sifatnya tidak mencerminkan seorang ayah. A-aku heran, kenapa Okaasan mau menikahi pria brengs– ma-maksudku pria seperti itu? Pri-pria yang tabiatnya keras dan suka menyiksa orang lain, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Sa-sampai suatu hari, Okaasan merasa tidak tahan akan perlakuan Otousan. Ka-karena itu aku di sini sekarang. Me-menetap di Kota Iwa dan jauh dari kota asalku...

"... Konoha."

Ada penekanan saat Hinata mengucapkan kata 'Konoha'. Ia harap dengan menggumamkan nama kota tersebut, Sasuke bisa sedikit ingat. Ingat akan kota asalnya. Atau setidaknya merasa familiar dengan kata tersebut.

Dan ternyata benar. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Meskipun tidak ia tunjukkan secara langsung karena ia menyembunyikan raut wajah yang panik –menghindari kecurigaan.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Aku turut prihatin, Hinata."

Tidak terpancing. Ingatan pemuda itu sama sekali belum pulih. Hinata menghela nafas. "A-arigato."

Percuma memancing ingatan Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar-benar amnesia. Mungkin Hinata harus mengingatkan pemuda itu secara blak-blakan –berhubung ia telah mengetahui banyak informasi mengenai diri Sasuke– tidak dipancing seperti ini. Namun sekali lagi,

Hatinya tidak rela.

Egois memang.

Perempuan indigo itu beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah menghampiri pagar yang membatasi antara kedai kecil itu dengan sungai.

Sasuke yang heran ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tanpa ragu ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Hinata dan dagunya ia letakkan di bahu perempuan itu. Meskipun terperanjat, Hinata mencoba untuk rileks. Lagipula ia merasa hangat ketika didekap olehnya. Ketika ia menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuhnya.

Mau tak mau Hinata memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Iya, aku bohong."

"Lalu apa yang mengusikmu?"

Hinata membuka matanya. Menghela nafas sebelum menyuarakan isi hatinya. Sudah saatnya ia berkata jujur. Yah, meskipun tidak semua ia ungkapkan.

"Bagaimana jika... kau pergi?"

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Bagaimana jika kau berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang? Bagaimana jika kau adalah seorang pengusaha? Bagaimana jika kau telah memiliki kekasih? Tunangan? Istri? Atau bahkan keluarga? Bagaimana jika mereka semua, keluargamu, kekasihmu, sahabat dan teman-temanmu merindukanmu? Mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Sungguh. Suara yang Hinata begitu datar, tetapi terselip nada khawatir di setiap kalimatnya. Kenapa? Ia takut kah?

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi dari kehidupanku dan kembali ke kehidupan asalmu?" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang itu dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap memeluknya. Kedua mata lavender itu menatap paras Sasuke yang terlihat bingung. "Akankah semua menjadi lebih baik?"

Tidak! Jika boleh lantang maka Sasuke akan meneriakan kata 'Tidak'. Hidup di Iwa jauh lebih baik. Jauh dari pekerjaan, jauh dari keluarga, jauh dari Sakura...

Oh Tuhan, ia tiba-tiba ingat bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

Statusnya saat ini? Pembohong. Sebutan untuk dirinya? _The runaway boy_ –yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah dan tidak mau menghadapi masalah. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa suatu saat ia akan bangun dari tidur indahnya.

Tetapi sungguh, Sasuke memiliki alasan kenapa ia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Alasan kuat yang menjadi magnet bagi dirinya. Alasan yang membuatnya terperangkap di kota kecil itu dan betah di dalamnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dialah alasan mengapa Sasuke bertahan.

Lupakan masa lalu! Biarkan kebohongan mengitari mereka. Yang penting ia bisa berada di dekatnya. Bisa selalu bersamanya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Tidak lebih baik."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku mengenalmu?"

Sasuke membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Hinata berhasil mengkerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Karena kau adalah alasan kenapa aku tetap bertahan."

Seulas senyuman tidak dapat lepas dari bibir mungilnya. "Kenapa aku perlu mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menjawab asal. Ia terkekeh bersama perempuan indigo itu.

Hinata memperkecil jarak di antara mereka hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Nafas mereka semakin terasa. Hangat. Jantung berdetak lebih kencang –mengalahkan derasnya sungai. Sasuke mempererat pautannya, dan Hinata melingkarnya lengannya ke leher pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Setelah itu Hinata menutup kelopak matanya. Membiarkan bibir mungilnya dikunci rapat.

Kisah pada sore itu diakhiri oleh kecupan mesra yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Matahari tenggelam di ujung sana.

Rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Oh tentu tidak. Masih ada pemilik kedai, juga...

Seorang pemuda berjas hitam yang sibuk memandang keluar. Memandang matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari balik tirai. Oh, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian kedua mata pemuda tersebut. Tetapi sejoli yang sedang bermesraan di luar sana.

Tangannya masih menempelkan _hand phone_ ke telinganya. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Ia mulai bergumam.

"Hey Haruno. Maaf menunggu lama tapi ada benarnya perkataanmu. Tunanganmu ada di sini. Oh iya, dia juga bersama perempuan lain."

**tobikontinyu**

**Balesan ReView:  
Yuuaja :** _Maaf mengecewakan Yuuaja-san ToT udah update lama, kayanya ga memuaskan juga -.-"_

**wajan dan panci :** _Hehehe,, dan OOC selalu jadi masalah ya? Maap -_-_

**zwetta hyuchi :** _Salam kenal juga ^.^ Maaf lama -.-" tapi udah apdet nih~_

**kakkoi-chan :** _Bakal long last gag ya? Let's see aja ya~_

**yulia :** _Udah apdet nih ^.^_

**Kirin :** _Dua kata "udah apdet!" *ditampar*_

**Seichi :** _ss0 itu Sakura? Apa Sasori? Apa SasoSaku? *ditendang*_

**Nagisa Imanda :** _Makasih hehehe udah apdet nih~_

**YouiChi HiKaRi :** _Entahlah tapi kaianya sih mau tamat *spoiler"* Makasih yaa~~ udah apdet nih,,_

**^ buat reviewer non login : TERIMA KASYOONG~**

**Curhatan Author :  
MAAF APDET LAMA! ***sembah sujud*** ***emangnya ada yg nungguin?*** Tapi saya maaf semaaf maafnya loh... soalnya saya lari dari tanggung jawab ToT gag lari juga sih, saya benar" sibuk sama kuliah. Terus ditambah modem rusak dan terpaksa bolak balik ke warnet buat ngerjain tugas uhuhuhu~~ buat yg nungguin fic ini maaf banget ya... saya ga bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab atau menghiatuskan fic ini koq. Tapi sayanya emang hiatus ***ditendang ampe atlantik*** Dan asal reader tau, saya... hampir lupa plotnya ***ditendang*** tapi saya udah coba inget" koq dan moga" nyambung deh ke depannya =.= romancenya masih kurangkah? Kalo iya bilang ya~~ Terus buat kata" gombal dan -ehem- sok" romantis itu saya dpt dari cerpen =.=" berhubung saia tidak bsa merangkai kata" jadi saia ambil aja, ehehe minjem ya yg bikin cerpennya ***?***  
**

**Semoga konfliknya ada ***?***. Semoga tambah seru. Semoga-hmmfftt~ ***dibekep*****

**Kekurangan dan kelebihan dapat disampaikan lewat tombol hijau di bawah :D**


	9. CHAPTER 9 : The Last Night

Saya tau fic ini tidak pernah luput dari kekurangan jadi mohon maklumi -.-"

**Karena AU, jadi pasti OOC. Banyak kalimat yang rancu karena saya tidak edit lagi ToT**

**CHAPTER 9 : The Last Night  
**

Nona muda itu berjalan lunglai. Setelah beberapa anak tangga ia lalui, akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu flatnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pintu bernomor 503 dan berlabel "Haruno" itupun terbuka. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam, mengunci pintu kembali, dan melepaskan high heels yang menyiksa kakinya seharian ini.

Sungguh melelahkan. Menjadi seorang wanita karir –impian kebanyakan perempuan– tidaklah seindah yang orang bayangkan. Karena menjadi seorang wanita karir butuh banyak pengorbanan; waktu.

Haruno Sakura melempar asal hand bag-nya dan segera merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Rasanya malas sekali untuk berdiri, bahkan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya ia sudah tak berniat.

Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan ia belum sempat melakukan apa-apa. Padahal besok pagi ia harus kembali bekerja. '_Cih, melelahkan_.' Umpatnya sambil mengusap mukanya yang tampak lelah.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan seluruh kepenatan yang ia terima hari ini. Namun sebelum ia memasuki alam mimpi, suara dering hand phone mengambil alih perhatiannya. Sakura berdecak kesal. Bahkan disaat jam pulang seperti ini, bosnya masih saja mengganggu jam istirahatnya? Oh, Kami...

Dengan amat terpaksa Sakura kembali bangkit, kemudian merogoh hand bag-nya asal-asalan sampai akhirnya benda mini berwarna hitam yang terus berteriak itu berada di genggamannya.

"Halo!" Sapanya agak ketus. Wajar, ia terlalu lelah.

"_Hey Haruno. Maaf menunggu lama tapi ada benarnya perkataanmu. Tunanganmu ada di sini. Oh iya, dia juga bersama perempuan lain._"

Matanya tak kuasa mendelik. Hatinya mencelos kala mendengarnya. Kenapa ia langsung menerima kabar ini? Tunggu, ini siapa? Jangan-jangan... "Sasori?"

"_Ya, tentu saja ini aku._" Ucap suara di sebrang sana setengah bercanda.

Sakura kembali mencerna kalimat pria tersebut dengan baik, tetapi tetap, ia tidak mengerti –atau mungkin ia cemburu? Cemburu akan pernyataan yang belum tentu kebenarannya. "Apa maksudmu tadi?"

"_Perlu aku jelaskan secara detail?_" Sasori kembali terkekeh. Sakura tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam menunggu jawaban, karena saat ini ia malas sekali untuk bercanda. Meskipun berada di sebrang sana, Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura sedang tidak memiliki mood yang bagus. Sepertinya perkataannya salah. "_Ah, begini saja,_" nadanya mulai berubah serius.

"_Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini..._"

DEG

"... _di Iwa, tetapi ia tidak sendiri_."

Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat rok hitamnya.

"..._ ia bersama wanita lain_."

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia menggertakkan kedua rahangnya. Hatinya panas, entah mengapa. Yang jelas ia tidak suka pernyataan Sasori barusan. Ia benci akan pernyataan itu.

Hanya saja Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang suka menggeram. Memberontak hanya karena cemburu. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dengan memasang sebuah senyum palsu di bibirnya.

"Bagus." Puji wanita Haruno itu singkat. Sakura yakin, Sasori terkejut mendengar nada suara wanita pinky itu yang terdengar santai dan tenang. "Kalau begitu aku mau...

"... kau bawa pulang Sasuke. Sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"_Haruno?_" _KLIK_

Sambungan terputus.

Ruangan itu kini sunyi. Hanya ada suara jarum jam yang berbunyi.

Kedua mata emerald itu menatap kosong ke depan. Meskipun tubuhnya berada di sana, tetapi pikirannya melayang.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu marah mendenga kabar itu? Kabar yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Kenapa hatinya terasa panas? Apa ia terbakar oleh rasa cemburu?

Apa ini yang Sasuke rasakan, saat melihat wanita yang ia cintai bersama lelaki lain?

**xxXXxx**

"Besok Mr. A pulang."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika mendengarnya. Ia sedikit kecewa. "Iya?" cibir Sasuke pelan.

Hinata masih sibuk membersihkan flatnya yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia bersihkan. Oh, Kami, betapa kotornya tempat ini. Setahu dirinya, sebelum Sasuke datang ke hidupnya, Hinata selalu rajin membersihkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Hu-um. Kenapa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mencibir sambil tetap menonton tivi. "Tidak apa."

Hinata menaruh sapu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Rasa malas kembali menghampirinya. Ah, pemuda itu selalu bisa mencuri perhatiannya. "Kenapa?" Hinata kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu sambil memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun ia mencoba untuk -berpura-pura- acuh. "Aku bilang tidak apa."

Hinata terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Ia tetap memeluk Sasuke, sedangkan matanya ikut fokus menatap layar kaca di sebrangnya.

"Takut rindu, ya?" Hinata tersenyum nakal sambil membenamkan kepalanya di sisi leher pemuda itu.

Sasuke geli dibuatnya. Mau tidak mau ia ikut tersenyum. "Kalo iya, kenapa?"

"Nanti kita makan bagaimana?"

"Aku yang kerja, kamu di rumah aja." Canda Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Namun dalam sekejap raut wajahnya berubah muram. Apa maksud dari kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya? Apa ia menyatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal di sini? Selamanya?

Hinata melepas genggamannya dan jalan menjauh.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menyerngit heran, sedangkan gadis bermata lavender itu berjalan menuju wastafel. Lalu mencuci beberapa piring kotor. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikiran?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lelah rasanya jika melihat sikap perempuan itu yang mudah berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya perempuan itu pikirkan?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata.

Hinata diam sejenak sebelum kembali mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. "Tidak apa."

'_Selalu! Kenapa selalu itu jawabannya?_'

Kesal? Tentu. Perempuan ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa ia tidak pernah memahami isi pikiran perempuan itu?

Ia tidak pernah mengenal Hinata, lebih dalam lagi.

Pasti ada yang Hinata sembunyikan. Tapi apa?

Ingin bertanya, tetapi entah apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Lagipula, siapa dia? Suaminya? Tidak. Ia hanya pria yang menumpang hidup di flat milik orang lain. Pria yang hanya bisa terus berlari –menjauh dari realita. Ck. Menyedihkan.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Mencari udara segar rasanya bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" menyadari gerak-gerik Sasuke, Hinata bergumam.

Sasuke membalas singkat. "Ke flat Deidara."

**xxXXxx**

"Kau belum bertemu lagi?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Tidak bosan ia menghubungi Sasori, demi mendapatkan info mengenai Sasuke. Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja sekarang?

"_Ck. Sakura, bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa aku ada meeting malam ini?_" ucap Sasori setengah berbisik.

Sakura hanya berdecak kesal. Wajar saja jika ia tidak bosan menghubungi Sasori, membiarkan pulsanya raib. Semuanya itu ia lakukan karena ingin Sasuke cepat kembali ke pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau lihat keadaannya, sebentar saja?" ucap Sakura dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'sebentar'.

"_Kau pikir jarak dari kantor menuju flatku dekat, heh? Sabarlah calon Nona Uchiha_," Sasori terkekeh pelan, "_akan kuberitahu keadaannya setiap detik, jika meeting sudah beres!_" dalam sekejap nada suara pria berambut merah itu berubah menjadi geram.

"Ok, Ok," Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak. Rasanya Sasori makin dibuat kesal olehnya, "gomen."

"_Lagipula, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Pernikahanmu masih 1 bulan lagi, ne?_"

"..."

"_Haruno?_"

"Tidak apa."

"_Hm, benarkah?_"

Suara berat Sasori seolah-olah memancing Sakura untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak mau Otou-san, Okaa-san, khawatir..."

"_Selain itu?_"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Jawaban apasih yang pria itu mau?

"Aku ingin cepat menikah dengannya! Puas?"

"Menikah?" suara lain berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura kontan membalikkan badannya, mendapati pria lain tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya menggenggam kantong kresek berwarna putih –yang sepertinya berisi bahan makanan– dan untungnya ia tidak menjatuhkan kantong tersebut. "Dengan siapa? Sasuke maksudmu?"

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang panik. Kedua mata biru safair itu memandangnya terus-menerus. Seolah-olah memaksa wanita itu untuk berkata yang sebenarnya.

Sekilas ia melihat kekecewaan di bola mata itu. Oh, Kami, apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi?

"Nar, dengerin aku dulu."

"..." Uzumaki Naruto hanya diam. Kedua matanya terus menatap tajam kedua bola mata emerald di depannya. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Sa-Sasori baru saja menemukan Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura berusaha lebih rileks, tetapi ia malah merasa begitu tegang. Atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah menjadi dingin dalam seketika.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang tak kunjung mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Bukankah itu kabar baik?" lalu ia merengkuh tubuh pria itu.

Beda dari pelukan-pelukan sebelumnya, rasanya tubuh Naruto sekarang terasa begitu dingin. Kaku.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum miris. "Sangat baik." Lalu ia mendorong Sakura, menjauh dirinya. "Sangat baik karena kau akan segera menikah dengannya."

"Nar, dengerin aku–"

"Cukup, Sakura! Harusnya aku tahu kalo kamu ga pernah berpaling dari dia! Harusnya aku relain kamu! Harusnya kita gak usah menjalin hubungan!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pria itu benar-benar marah. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut. Frustasi. Galau.

Ia benar-benar bimbang. Di pihak siapa sebenarnya ia berada?

"Kau tau kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang? Karena siapa, heh? Kita?"

"Na-Nar,"

"Bukan, tapi kau, Sakura! KAU!"

Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya, kala Naruto melangkah pergi dari flatnya. Menghantam keras pintu, sehingga debaman keras terdengar. Ingin rasanya mengejar pria itu, tetapi kakinya tidak kunjung bereaksi. Ia masih terlalu kaget akan perlakuan Naruto sebelumnya.

Demi Tuhan, Naruto adalah pria paling baik yang ia kenal. Pria yang paling mengerti dirinya. Pria yang selalu sabar, jika Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke di tidurnya.

Tapi apa? Kini pria itu benar-benar telah pergi dari hidupnya. Telah membenci dirinya yang hina. Dan Sakura benar-benar menyesal.

Sakura menatap hand phone-nya yang masih berada di telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi nomor yang tak asing lagi.

"_Haruno_–"

"Aku ingin Sasuke pulang! Secepatnya!"

Iapun menjerit tidak karuan.

**xxXXxx**

"Aku bingung, Gar." Sasuke berucap pelan sambil menatap kosong secangkir cappucino di depannya. "apasih yang dia mau?"

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan. "Sudahlah, Sas. Pikir aja, kau baru kenal dia tidak lebih dari 2 bulan, wajar kalau kau tidak mengenalnya lebih jauh."

"Ck. Tetapi kenapa kami cepat sekali dekat?" Sasuke mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah. "Karena kalian tinggal satu atap."

Mungkin? Hanya karena mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah, hubungan mereka bisa dekat begitu cepat? Argh, entahlah. Lagipula, kenapa ia begitu penasaran? Padahal ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin, karena kau sangat mencintainya, Sasuke," Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Ia menatap Gaara, berharap Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "mungkin kau sering melihatnya muram, sedih, dan kamu ingin menghiburnya, tapi kamu gak tau caranya, soalnya kamu gak paham apa yang dia pikirkan. Apa yang tengah mengusiknya. Apa yang sedang ia tangisi."

Sasuke menatap Gaara tak percaya. Kenapa pernyataan Gaara tadi seolah-olah menjadi jawaban akan semua yang tengah menghantui benaknya? _Kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu akan urusan Hinata._

"Soalnya kamu sayang sama dia. Soalnya kamu gak mau kehilangan dia. Gak mau melihat dia tersakiti." Lanjut Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sasuke kembali mencerna kata-kata yang diucap oleh Gaara. Sejak kapan pengusaha sukses itu beralih menjadi dokter cinta?

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis pemuda raven itu. "Mungkin." Dan ia merasa sedikit lega.

Yah, wajar, Sasuke adalah orang asing. Wajar Hinata agak sedikit tertutup. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuk saling terbuka, ya kan?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang buat kamu betah di sini?" tanya Gaara sambil menyesap black coffee-nya.

Sasuke menjawab mantap. "Selama aku nyaman berada di sisinya, why not?" Dan malam itu berakhir dengan perasaan lega. Sasuke merasa dadanya tidak sesak lagi.

Setelah melambai singkat ke arah Gaara, Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Ia terus melangkah, tanpa mengetahui bahwa jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita berambut indigo khawatir akan kepergiannya.

Hyuuga Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Nafasnya memburu tidak karuan. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dan kedua matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

'_Kemana, Sasuke? Kami..._'

Sasuke menghilang begitu saja.

Saat pergi tadi... raut wajahnya begitu datar. Kecewa. Bagaimana jika pria itu kabur? Meninggalkannya sendiri, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun?

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Menengadah ke atas untuk melihat hamparan bintang-bintang yang indah. Tetapi nihil. Hari ini para bintang itu menghilang. Absen. Langit hanya dihiasi oleh awan kelabu dan bulan yang tertutup awan. Seolah-olah langit ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sendiri.

Sengaja atau tidak, kedua bola mata lavender itu tiba-iba menangkap sosok di bawah sorot lampu jalan. Pria itu berjalan ke arah flatnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

'_Itu... Sasuke!_' kontan Hinata berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Ia yakin, itu pasti Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke kontan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencari sumber suara, sampai akhirnya kedua mata onyxnya menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Hinata?"

"Sa-Sas!" Hinata mengambil nafas sebelum kembali berkata, "jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Sasuke kaget dibuatnya. Ia menyerngitkan dahi. "Ma-maksud kamu–"

"Jangan pernah pergi kaya' gitu lagi!" Hinata mendekap pria itu.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Ja-jangan pernah kaya' gitu lagi..." ucapnya setengah terisak.

Sasuke masih dilanda kebingungan, tetapi ia lebih memilih mengikuti arus. "Iya." Sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala perempuan itu. '_Sial, ketahuan bahwa aku tidak pergi ke flat Deidara_.'

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Hinata begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Begitu menginginkan dirinya,

untuk tetap berada di sisi Hinata.

Meskipun malam itu langit tak berbintang, bulan tetap setia menyinari bumi.

Yah, siapa tahu malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi kedua insan itu.

Mungkin...

**tobikontinyu**

**Balesan ReView:**

**Kirin:** Maaf ya apdetnya lama~ The Sisterhood? Nanti ya,, sabar :) Terus, makasih pujiannya lho. Arigatou.

**kiyara muu: **Setiap chapter? Aduh kasian SasuHina-nya dong ntar? *digampar* hehe

**LuLu LiLiput:** Makasih ya udah review, ikhlas kan? Hehe

**Nagisa Imanda:** Maaf ya lama" apdetnya, tapi udah apdet nih~ Makasih ripiuwnya :)

**Masahiro NIGHT Seiran:** Mata-mata Sakura? Sudah jelas Sasori, hehe. Dan bener banget, udah mendekati inti cerita. Yosh, udah apdet nih!

**Yuuaja:** Makasiih, udah apdet nuih~

**Shinji hikaru:** Pastinya ada gangguan hehe, makasih ripiuwnya~

**wajan dan panci:** Tante? *nabok* udah apdet nih~

**kakkoi-chan:** Udah apdet nih, makasih reviewnya~

**I hate sakura:** Ia bener banget ada Sakura, hehe, yosh RnR lagi yaw~

**Hyuuga Nii:** Udah apdet~ RnR lagi yaa

**sasuhina lovers ever:** Iya, iya udah apdet hehe~

**Ara-chan:** Maaf ya lama, udah apdet nuih..

**^ buat reviewer non login : TERIMA KASYOONG~**

**Catatan:**

**MAAF LAMA APDET~ SAYA SIBUK BUK BUK ***digampol*** Serius lho, mendekati libur gini saya malah sibuk ToT Terus ternyata saya kena WB dan terpaksa libur menulis selama kurang lebih sebulan ya? Gomene... benar-benar gak bisa nulis waktu itu. Terus buat The Sisterhood n This Feeling-nya nyusul ya. Berdo'a semoga saya gak kena WB lagi. Tapi imajinasi malah tambah banyak di otak dan sepertinya saya bakal mengeluarkan fic baru nih =.=a**

**Semoga konfliknya ada ***?***. Semoga tambah seru. Semoga-hmmfftt~ ***dibekep*****

**Kekurangan dan kelebihan dapat disampaikan lewat tombol hijau di bawah :D**


	10. CHAPTER 10 : Farewell PART I

Saya tau fic ini tidak pernah luput dari kekurangan jadi mohon maklumi -.-"

**Karena AU, jadi pasti OOC. Banyak kalimat yang rancu karena saya tidak edit lagi ToT**

**CHAPTER 10 : Farewell PART I  
**

"Amnesia?" Sasori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya –menatap pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak percaya. "Yang bener?"

Deidara hanya berdecak kesal sembari menaruh 2 cup ramen instant di atas meja. "Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu, kan?" lalu ia mengambil posisi di sebrang Sasori.

Sasori mengkerutkan dahi. '_Amnesia? Yang benar saja!_' "Kenapa? Kecelakaan? Penyakit?"

"Kecelakaan."

"How come?"

"Hinata yang menabrak. Hey, Sasori-_jisan_, masa' kau sudah lupa? Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu!" Ya, Deidara sudah pernah menceritakan kronologis mengapa ada pemuda asing di flat Hinata. Tetapi saat itu, Sasori benar-benar tidak menyimak cerita Deidara. Bahkan tidak peduli.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mana mungkin Sasuke amnesia? Ah, mungkin saja sih. Buktinya ia menghilang selama beberapa bulan ini, tetapi... Ah! Masih sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu amnesia. Dramatis sekali...

Kecelakaan... amnesia... tinggal bersama wanita yang menabrak... lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta.

"Yang bener?" lagi-lagi Sasori mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Deidara hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Iya!" teriak Deidara kesal karena merasa ritual makan malamnya terganggu.

Sasori tersentak mendengarnya, tetapi ia lebih memilih diam daripada melawan pria blonde yang tiba-tiba sensi itu. Hanya saja... "Serius?" ia masih penasaran.

"YES!"

"So-sorry." Sasori hanya bisa menghindar sebelum satu cup ramen menerpa dirinya. Untungnya Deidara urungkan niatnya itu. Deidara kembali memakan ramen. Tapi jika dipikir kembali, untuk apa Sasori menanyakan tentang Sasuke, eh?

"Memangnya kenapa?" kini giliran Deidara yang bertanya.

Sasori pun terbatuk mendengarnya. '_Gawat, apa perlu aku beritahu maksudku?_' "Penasaran aja." Jawab Sasori simpel.

Untungnya Deidara cuek, jadi ia tidak begitu peduli.

Sedangkan Sasori lebih memilih diam –membiarkan ramennya mengembang– namun lamunannya hilang ketika hand phone berbunyi.

"Halo." Ia segera mengangkat tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelfon.

"_Sasori._" Sebuah suara nan dingin terdengar dari ujung sana. Siapa lagi yang mau menghubunginya malam-malam begini selain Sakura?

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasori berjalan keluar flat –menghindari Deidara– sebelum menjawab sapaan Sakura. "Ada apa, nona?" ujar pria itu setengah bercanda. Ia suka sekali menggoda Sakura. Padahal ia tahu bahwa kelakuannya itu hanya akan mengundang emosi wanita pinky itu.

"_Kau belum bertemu lagi?_"

Bertemu? Bertemu siapa? Oh! Pasti Sasuke! Dan bagusnya ia lupa menguntit pria itu lagi. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Rasanya ia hanya bisa berbohong saat itu juga. "Ck. Sakura, bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa aku ada meeting malam ini?" ucap Sasori asal. Sejak kapan Sasori mengatakan itu? Heh, bualan.

"_Bisakah kau lihat keadaannya? Sebentar saja._"

Sasori mulai keluar dari Apartemen. Entah kemana arah tujuannya, yang jelas ia berusaha menjauh dari Apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Langit telah gelap. Kendaraan berlalu lalang –menyebabkan suara riuh lantang yang disebabkan oleh berbagai macam faktor– dan lampu menyala di setiap sudut jalan.

Sungguh suasana yang jauh berbeda dari suasana meeting seharusnya. Untungnya Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu. Tidak peduli, mungkin?

"Kau pikir jarak dari kantor menuju flatku dekat, heh? Sabarlah calon Nona Uchiha," Sasori terkekeh pelan, "akan kuberitahu keadaannya setiap detik, jika meeting sudah beres!" dalam sekejap nada suara pria berambut merah itu berubah menjadi geram.

"_Ok, ok,_" Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak. Rasanya Sasori makin senang menggoda Sakura, "_gomen._"

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Pernikahanmu masih 1 bulan lagi, ne?"

"..."

"Haruno?"

"_Tidak apa._"

"Hm, benarkah?"

Suara berat Sasori seolah-olah memancing Sakura untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"_Aku tidak mau otou-san, okaa-san, khawatir..._"

"Selain itu?"

"_Aku ingin cepat menikah dengannya! Puas?_" Sasori bisa mendengar dengusan Sakura di sebrang sana. Pasti ia kesal ditanyai terus seperti itu.

"Ehm, Ano–Halo? Sakura?"

Entah mengapa sambungan terputus. Sasori hanya bisa menyerngit heran. Apasih maunya? Menelfon malam-malam, tidak menyapa dengan ramah, dan mengakhiri sambungan tiba-tiba. Dasar orang aneh.

Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, sampai akhirnya ia tertegun ketika menangkap sosok, eh, tidak, dua sosok yang tidak asing bagi kedua matanya. Di sebrang tempat ia berpijak, berdiri sebuah cafe. Dari cafe itu, ia bisa melihat dua orang yang tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dari balik kaca besar yang sama sekali tidak menutupi keberadaan mereka.

Sekali lagi, Sasori mengenal betul orang itu. Ingin rasanya menghubungi seseorang dan langsung memberitahu apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sayangnya orang yang dituju lebih cepat menghubungi Sasori. Kebetulan.

Dengan cepat Sasori menekan tombol hijau. "Haruno–"

"_Aku ingin Sasuke pulang! Secepatnya!_" _PIIP_

Sasori memandang heran hand phone digenggamannya. '_Sial! Berani-beraninya ia berteriak seperti itu!_' umpatnya kesal. Belum sempat ia memberi kabar bahwa ia baru saja melihat Sasuke, juga Gaara.

Tunggu. Sasori kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke cafe tersebut, tetapi...

Kedua orang itu telah menghilang. '_Baka!_' ia berdecak kesal. Padahal bisa saja saat itu ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menyeret pemuda itu pulang.

Hanya saja, kenapa Gaara ada di sana? Bersama Sasuke pula, dan tampaknya mereka berbincang dengan akrab. Seharusnya jika Gaara tahu bahwa Sasuke ada di kota ini, ia langsung melaporkan Sasuke ke Uchiha's corp, atau mungkin Sakura.

Apa jangan-jangan mereka sekongkol?

Kalo mereka sekongkol, tidak mungkin Sasuke amnesia! Karena ia tidak mungkin mengenali Gaara.

Pasti Sasuke sengaja. Ya, sengaja lari dari Konoha.

Sasori menghela nafas. Rasanya malam terasa semakin dingin. Ah, untuk apa buru-buru membawa Sasuke pulang. Toh ia sudah jelas tinggal di mana.

Pasti di flat milik Hinata.

'_Argh! Kenapa aku baru menyadari itu!_' Sasori menepuk jidatnya. Andai saja ia sadar dari dulu, sudah sejak lama mungkin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Tetapi, biarlah... pasti Sasuke mengalami banyak kejadian selama beberapa bulan ini. Karena itu ia betah tinggal di kota yang, ya, menurut Sasori sih kumuh.

Tiba-tiba Sasori teringat akan pesan Haruno Sakura, eh tidak, lebih tepatnya bentakan Sakura yang mendorongnya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang secepat mungkin. _As soon as possible_.

"Well, kalau begitu, rasanya besok aku harus mencegahnya untuk bertahan lebih lama di sini."

Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

**xxXXxx**

Hari Minggu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Katanya sih ada festival di dekat Apartemen itu.

Tentu saja Hyuuga Hinata tidak mau melewati festival tahunan itu. Dengan paksaan, akhirnya ia bisa menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya. Yah, meskipun ogah-ogahan tapi Sasuke mau ikut juga akhirnya.

Festival Matsuri ***1)** –musim gugur– ternyata lebih ramai dari yang dibayangkan. Tempat yang sebelumnya hanya jalanan besar dan kosong kini menjadi ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, stan-stan, juga permainan-permainan kecil. Kebanyakan orang mengenakan Yukata atau Kimono, tetapi Hinata lebih memilih tampil biasa saja –hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan rok hitam selutut– begitu pula Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan jeans.

"Sasuke, kita main itu yuk!" Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah stan yang ternyata berisi permainan menangkap ikan koki ***2)** menggunakan jala yang terbuat dari kertas.

Ah, bagaimana cari memainkannya? Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Pasti kalah. Sudahlah, kita cari stan makanan saja." Sasuke ingin beranjak pergi namun lengannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Payah, coba dulu!" cibir Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. "Yare, yare, sekali saja ya."

"Asik!" ucap Hinata riang layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Kedua sejoli itupun berjalan mendekati stan tersebut. Beberapa orang tampak sedang memainkan permainan itu –di antaranya anak-anak, dan sedikit orang dewasa– dan gagal berkali-kali. Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun. Rasanya ia sendiri orang dewasa yang memainkan permainan itu.

Setahunya, terakhir kali ia menangkap ikan koki saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Dan ia selalu gagal!

Setelah membeli jala pada pemilik stan, Hinata jongkok di depan wadah besar yang berisi ikan koki. Dalam sekeja wanita berambut indigo itu telah mendapat satu ikan mas koki, dan itu tidak menghalanginya untuk melompat kegirangan!

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menatap Hinata tidak percaya. "Cepat sekali?"

Hinata menerima boneka teddy –hadiah jika memenangi permainan– dari pemilik stan itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain," gumamnya sambil nyengir. "coba kau yang tangkap." Ucap Hinata dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum kembali fokus ke wadah di hadapannya. '_Ok, jangan mau kalah sama perempuan._' Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya, tetapi... "Ah, sial!" baru masuk ke air, jala tersebut sudah bolong. Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas sedangkan Hinata yang berdiri di belakang hanya bisa tertawa. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak beruntung, makanya dapat jala yang abal-abalan. Tapi kalau terus-terusan gagal masih kebetulan kah namanya?

Sasuke bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu menatap Hinata kesal. "Ok, kau menang."

Hinata menahan tawa. "I-iya, go-gomen." Hinata bisa melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Hinata mencubit pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Aw, apa-apaan sih?"

"Kalo cemberut kamu lucu deh." Hinata kembali terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo sambil membelai pipinya yang baru saja dicubit. '_Kenapa sih Hinata hari ini? Kok sumringah banget?_'

"Eh, ka-katanya mau ke stan makanan, yuk!"

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, tangan mungil Hinata telah menarik tangannya.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah.

**xxXXxx**

Tidak terasa matahari akan tenggelam. Siang telah berganti menjadi senja. Langit telah dihiasi semburat kemerah-merahan.

Festival Matsuri masih ramai, tetapi Hinata dan Sasuke lebih memilih keluar dari keramaian itu –menghirup udara bebas. Sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu, langkah mereka dicegat.

"Mau foto langsung jadi? Hanya 20 yen ***3)**."

Ternyata seorang tukang foto keliling. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas sekali untuk difoto, tetapi lagi-lagi Hinata memaksa. Hhh, perempuan yang satu ini memang tidak ada matinya.

"Boleh." Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Kamu mau kan Sas?"

"Hn."

"Ok," ucap si tukang foto itu, "saya hitung sampai tiga."

Hinata segera melebarkan senyumannya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di lengan kekar pemuda Uchiha itu, sedangkan yang satu lagi mengapit boneka teddy yang didapatnya tadi. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Satu... Dua..."

"Tunggu!" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, sedangkan 'fotografer' keliling itu menyerngit heran. "Mana senyumnya?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Iya." Dan ia langsung memasang senyum –paksa– di bibirnya. Hinata pun kembali ke posisi awal.

"Ok, satu... dua... ti..." _JPRET!_ "ga."

Tidak sampai 1 menit, kamera tersebut telah mengeluarkan hasil jepretan yang 'fotografer' itu ambil.

"Keringkan sebentar." Pesannya.

Hinata dengan semangat mengambil selembar foto itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan foto itu –dengan niat ingin mengeringkannya– sedangkan Sasuke memberi selembar uang untuk tukang foto itu. Beberapa detik kemudian gambar pun tampak, dan tentu saja Hinata terkekeh setelah melihat hasilnya.

"Sasuke, senyummu kok maksa sih?"

Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata –berharap segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ditawari barang-barang aneh lainnya. "Sudahlah," kemudian ia merangkul tubuh mungil Hinata sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka melangkah pergi tanpa arah, karena mereka malas pulang. Rasanya hari ini mereka tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun di flat. Entah mengapa...

Kaki mereka telah membawa mereka ke dekat sungai, dimana dari sungai tersebut mereka bisa menyaksikan matahari yang akan segera tenggelam. Ya, meskipun tidak seindah dari pantai, pemandangan dari sungai cukup enak untuk dipandang.

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak bersuara.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke," sapa Hinata yang berjalan di sebelah pemuda raven itu.

"Hn?"

"Arigato."

"Untuk?"

"Ha-hari ini." Hinata mempererat pelukan pada boneka teddy-nya.

"Tidak masalah." Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menepuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata dengan sukses menghentikan langkahnya. "Sas,"

"Apa?"

"Ma-mau hadiah apa? Boneka apa foto?"

"Eh?" Sasuke menyerngit heran. "Untuk?"

"Um.. Ka-karena sudah mau nemenin aku seharian ini."

Sasuke tambah dibuat bingung. Sudah biasa ia menemani Hinata, tetapi kenapa baru hari ini ia merasa begitu... spesial?

"Tentu saja foto!" ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia memilih menatap kedua bola mata onyx itu. Dari situ ia bisa melihat betapa lembut tatapan Sasuke selama ini. Betapa hangat ketika ia berada di sisi pemuda itu. Betapa jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika menatap paras pemuda itu.

Tetapi, mengapa hari ini rasanya semua akan berakhir?

Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada kehangatan. Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman. Bahkan tidak ada Sasuke lagi.

Kenapa feelingnya berkata seperti itu? Padahal mereka sudah bersenang-senang selama seharian ini.

Ah, mungkin karena hari ini juga, Hinata akan mengakhiri semua. Ya, sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal bahwa ia akan berkata jujur pada Sasuke.

Sudah saatnya ia memberitahu bahwa identitas Sasuke telah ditemukan. Bahwa Sasuke akan segera dipulangkan hari ini, karena Hinata sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat untuk kepulangan Sasuke sejak jauh hari.

Ya, itulah yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Hinata merogoh sakunya, lalu menaruh selembar foto di atas telapak tangan besar Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx itu memandang foto itu sejenak sebelum mengantonginya.

"Jangan pernah lupakan itu." Sasuke menyerngit heran. Apa maksud dari pesan itu? "Jangan sekali-kali lupakan aku, ok?" dan suaranya mulai parau. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tahu, Hinata pasti sedang menangis, tetapi perempuan itu coba tutupi. Bagi Sasuke, usahanya sia-sia.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat.

Hinata yang tak kuasa menerima tatapan itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. "Y-ya?"

Satu helaan nafas. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

Sasuke berusaha lebih santai. Kali ini ia tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk menjawab.

Lelah rasanya jika ia diperlakukan terus seperti itu. Lelah rasanya melihat Hinata yang menyimpan tangisannya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lelah rasanya mendorong Hinata untuk terbuka kepadanya. Lelah, ia lebih memilih pasrah

"Ya sudah, kita pergi–" dan Sasuke kembali melangkah.

"Tunggu!" Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke. "A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata lavender itu. "Apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku, se-sebenarnya ha-hari ini kau–"

"Hinata?" sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan mulut Hinata. Kontan Hinata memutar badannya dan mendapati seseorang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Hinata kenal siapa orang itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas, karena entah secara sengaja atau tidak, ia kenal orang itu. Orang itu...

"Sa-Sasori-senpai?"

**xxXXxx**

_Tuut... tuut... tuuut..._

"_Konnichiwa, maaf Uzumaki Naruto sedang tidak berada di tempat, silahkan tinggalkan pesan!_" _PIIP_

"Ha-halo, Naruto. Ini aku Sakura. Kenapa kau tak kunjung angkat telfon dariku? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin kau sedang sibuk. Tetapi jika kau membaca pesan ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Sasuke pulang hari ini. Apa kau ingin ikut menjemputnya? Jika iya, kau bisa hubungi aku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sahabatmu, kan?" _PIIP_

"Naruto, ini aku lagi, Sakura. Aku mohon jawabanmu sekarang, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat." _PIIP_

"Naruto, kau ada di sana? Itachi-niisan sudah siap. Tetapi sampai saat ini aku belum memberitahu okaa-san atau jii-san. Aku bingung harus bilang apa pada mereka. Jadi kumohon, ikutlah." _PIIP_

"Naruto... Gomenasai." _PIIP_

_Gomenasai telah menyakitimu selama ini..._

**tobikontinyu**

**Keterangan :**

***1)** Matsuri Festival : Setahu saya festival musim gugur, terus diadainnya malem-malem, tetapi di sini diadainnya siang-siang soalnya... namanya juga fiksi *ditabok* jujur saya gak begitu tahu tentang festival itu, jadi maaf kalo ada yang salah :)

***2)** Permainan menangkan ikan koki dengan jala yang terbuat dari kertas. Hoki-hokian tuh :p

***3)** Anggap saja 12 ribu rupiah (?)

**Review :**

untuk non log-in **Chai-Mol, karinuuzumaki mlylogin, Kirin, Shinji Hikaru, Sora Hinase, Youichi hikari, Seichi, Vipris, bacadoang, wajan dan panci, Nagisa Imanda, kakkoi-chan**  
Balasan dari review kalian adalah...  
**TERIMA KASYOOONG~ I LUPH U PULL DAH UDAH REVIEW** *lebong alias lebay* *dihajar satu kampoeng*  
Sudah apdet~ RnR lagi yaw ;)  
Terus di fic ini ga ada maksud buat ngebashing Sakura, sumfeh! Saya cuma mengkarakterkan dia sesuai jalan cerita (?) sumfeh saya suka sama dia, masa' saya bashing -.-" untuk kelancaran cerita aja kok :)  
Terus buat **Karinuuzumaki**, WB itu Writter Block atau kalau dibahasaindonesiain tuh Blok Penulis *digampar* maksudnya ya gitu, tiba" males nulis gitu. Ngestuck. Ngeblock. *sotau mode*  
Sekali lagi, **ARIGATO!**

Buat yang login, **MAKASIH JUGA I LOPH U**-_BUAGH!_ *ditabok masa*

**Catatan :**

**Saya update cepet, terus alurnya jadi ikutan cepet deh =.=a Bukannya terburu-buru, tapi ide udah stuck! Ya, enggak stuck juga sih, ini juga udah saya rencanain tapi sayanya males. Eh, enggak males juga sih tapi emang alurnya begini! ***ditabok*** Hehe,, jadi kalo merasa kependekan atau kecepetan mohon maaf ya. Bagaimana? Sudah mlai menegangkan kah,,? Saya harap saya ngecut adegannya pas kaia di sinetron gitu deh, bersambung pas lagi seru-serunya ***emang ceritanya seru?*** ***dihajar***. Terus buat The Sisterhood n This Feeling-nya nyusul ya. Berdo'a semoga saya gak kena WB lagi. Tapi imajinasi malah tambah banyak di otak dan sepertinya saya bakal mengeluarkan fic baru nih =.=a**

**Semoga konfliknya ada ***?***. Semoga tambah seru. Semoga-hmmfftt~ ***dibekep*****

**Kekurangan dan kelebihan dapat disampaikan lewat tombol hijau di bawah :D**


	11. CHAPTER 11 : Farewell PART II

_Saya tau fic ini tidak pernah luput dari kekurangan jadi mohon maklumi -.-"_

**Karena AU, jadi pasti OOC. Banyak kalimat yang rancu karena saya tidak edit lagi ToT**

**CHAPTER 11 : Farewell PART II**

* * *

"Aa, Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasori memasang topengnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung ketika melihat Uchiha dan Hyuuga bersama.

Pemilik rambut indigo itu tersentak mendengarnya. '_Jangan bilang... Sasori-senpai mengenal Sasuke?!_' Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Pucat. Itu yang ia tangkap dari raut wajah Sasuke. Gerak-gerik Sasuke tiba-tiba mencurigakan. Salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke? Dan—Hinata, kau mengenalnya?" Sasori menatap Hinata dengan senyum palsunya. "Kau mengenal Sasuke?" Sasori menekan kalimat itu lagi dan sukses membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih cepat. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasori tersenyum ke arahnya? Ia merasa ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Te-tentu saja Sa-Sasori-senpai, di-dia—"

"Adalah orang terpandang di Konoha," potong Sasori langsung. Hinata dan Sasuke sukses membatu mendengarnya.

"Cukup, Sasori!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. Hinata menatap pemuda itu kaget. Sasuke mengenal Sasori? Setahunya, ia belum pernah mengenalkan Sasori kepada Sasuke. Apa maksud dari semua ini, Kami-sama...

Sasori tidak mengindahkan kata-kata pemuda bermata onyx itu, "keluarganya sangat terpandang di Konoha, Hinata," Sasori kembali menunjukkan senyum palsunya, "dia adalah bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha Company, perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Kelak ia akan melanjutkan jejak Ayah dan Kakak laki-lakinya. Oh iya,

dia sudah mempunyai tunangan, Hinata."

"Sasori! Aku bilang cukup!" Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam mematung. Hatinya bagaikan disayat oleh ribuan belati. Air matanya sukses mengalir dari mata indahnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah, Hyuuga? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Kau tahu, Uchiha? Perusahaan yang telah menghancurkan bisnis dan menghilangkan seluruh aset yang ayahmu miliki, Hyuuga Company," masih dengan nada angkuh dan datarnya, Sasori terus berucap tanpa rasa bersalah. Aa, kalau tidak karena perjanjiannya dengan Sakura, ia tidak akan menyakiti Hinata. '_Maafkan aku, Hinata,_' tetapi siapa peduli. Ia terlalu benci Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Seluruh keluarganya khawatir. Teman-temannya, orang yang mengenalnya. Semua pekerjaannya terlantar. Oh iya, tunangannya tidak pernah berhenti menangis. Sasuke bukan gelandangan, Hinata, seharusnya kau tahu hal itu,"

Cukup, Sasori, cukup! Rasanya Sasuke ingin meneriaki wajah stoic itu saat ini juga. Sikapnya keterlaluan. Ia tahu Sasori mengenal Hinata cukup lama dan tidak sepantasnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Seharusnya Sasori selesaikan dengan cara yang baik, bukan menyalahkan Hinata seperti ini! Siapa sebenarnya dalang dari semua ini? Ia tahu Sasori sangat membeci dirinya, tetapi tidak harus membalas dendam dengan menyakiti tetangganya sendiri, 'kan?

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata—berniat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasori keterlaluan. Parah. Tetapi Hinata menepis tangan kekar itu. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Hinata..."

"Pergi,"

"Hinata, dengarkan aku—"

"Pergi!" tangisnya semakin kencang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat melihat air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Isak tangis Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Amat merasa bersalah. Seluruh sandiwara bodohnya itu justru menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Seharusnya ia tahu, cepat atau lambat semua akan terbongkar. Ini semua karena dirinya... Tidak, tetapi karena Sasori! Amarah menguasai Sasuke saat Sasori menatapnya dengan seringai tipis. Seringai yang sukses membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak.

Sasuke dekati pemuda berambut merah itu. "Brengsek kau, Sasori!" ia cengkram kerah kemeja Sasori lalu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di pipinya. Sasori sukses tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan sampai seperti ini. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke namun ia tidak bisa karena Sasuke terus memukulinya. Kakinya menendang perut Sasori sehingga cairan berbau anyir keluar dari mulutnya. Sasori tidak mau kalah. Ia balas perbuatan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" pekik Hinata ketika menyadari perkelahian itu. Ia menghampiri kedua pria itu lalu menarik Sasuke paksa, "HENTIKAN!" teriaknya setengah terisak. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming. Ia terlanjur diselimuti oleh emosinya yang tidak terkontrol. Ia tidak mau berhenti juga. Amarahnya tidak cukup ia salurkan dengan menghajar pemuda berambut merah itu saja. Tidak cukup. Ia ingin Sasori mati di tangannya. "AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" kali ini teriakan Hinata sukses menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sasori sinis sebelum menarik cengkramannya. Ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah menatapnya marah.

"Hinata! Kau tahu Sasori sudah keterlaluan, aku hanya—"

"Cukup Sasuke!" bentak Hinata. Pemuda berambut raven itu membisu. Ia kaget melihat Hinata. Bukan, bukan Hinata yang lemah lembut, tetapi Hinata yang marah kepadanya. Hinata yang rapuh. Hinata yang kini membencinya. "Sa-Sasori-senpai mungkin keterlaluan! Tetapi kau lebih menyedihkan, Sasuke! Kau lebih keterlaluan! Kau jahat! Kau bohongi aku, kau bohongi semua orang!" tangis Hinata semakin kencang.

"Hinata—" ingin Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menenangkannya. Ia tidak kuat melihat Hinata membencinya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Hinata menangis karena dirinya. Ia tidak mau Hinata pergi darinya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Hinata memekik. Ia tidak mau kenal lagi dengan Sasuke, seumur hidupnya. Ia mau berhenti mencintainya. Ia mau menghapusnya dari ingatannya. Ia ingin amnesia! "Anggap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, begitu pun, kau!" bola mata lavender itu menatap bola mata onyx itu tajam. Sasuke membisu ketika melihat luka yang tersirat di kedua bola mata Hinata. Luka yang begitu mendalam. Luka yang butuh membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terobati, bahkan mungkin tidak bisa. Dan itu semua karena ulah Sasuke sendiri. Akibat kebohongannya. Akibat kecerobohannya. Dan akibat dirinya yang lari dari kenyataan.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke!" kata-kata itu sukses menusuk hati Sasuke. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah mau ia dengar, tetapi cepat atau lambat ia akan mendengarnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah membayangi hal ini akan terjadi. Selama ini ia selalu membayangkan bahwa ia dan Hinata akan terus bersama. Akan terus bersama menetap di Iwa. Keduanya sama-sama manusia dari Konoha, tetapi keduanya lebih memilih tinggal di Iwa. Keduanya sama-sama lari dari kenyataan. Tetapi kenyataan sebenarnya tentang Sasuke memang menyakitkan bagi wanita tak bersalah itu. Hinata tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Ya, Hinata tidak salah apa-apa. Ia hanya menjadi korban dari masalah Sasuke. Hinata adalah tumbal! Seharusnya Sasuke melepaskan wanita itu. Seharusnya Sasuke mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata nanti ketika Hinata tahu semua kebohongannya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Kali ini apa yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi. Hinata benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari bola mata onyx itu.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Seulas senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirnya. 'Semoga kau merasakan itu, Sasuke,'

-x-

Sasori mendapatkan kesepakatannya bersama Sakura. Entah kesepakatan apa yang Sasori buat dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke berada satu mobil bersama Sasori. Ia duduk di jok depan. Sasori mengemudikan mobil.

Mereka tidak dalam fase berdamai, sesungguhnya. Sasuke masih membenci Sasori. Aa, bahkan ia akan terus membenci Sasori.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa di mobil itu dia hanya sendiri. Sasori hanyalah hantu.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, ini demi kebaikanmu," Sasori berkata seolah ia mengerti apa yang terbaik untuk pemuda itu. Bohong. Sasori hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia lebih memilih diam. Pasrah lebih tepatnya.

Kemarin seharusnya tidak menjadi sebuah perpisahan. Seharusnya Sasori tidak datang! Ingin rasanya Sasuke membunuh Sasori saat ini juga, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat mereka sebentar lagi akan memasuki Konoha.

Konoha, eh? Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tidak mau kembali ke kota laknat itu. Ia tidak mau kembali pada kehidupannya. Ia tidak mau melihat raut wajah orang tuanya yang kecewa akan dirinya. Ia tidak mau melihat Sakura. Sungguh, ia tidak mau.

Selama perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Sasuke tidak membuka topik, sedangkan Sasori terlalu takut untuk membuka topik.

Keheningan itu membuat Sasuke kembali terhanyut pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian yang memilukan. Kejadian yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Hinata. Rasanya, ia tidak akan pernah melihat Hinata lagi, mengingat wanita itu sudah terlanjur membencinya. Ia baru mengenal wanita itu beberapa bulan. Seharusnya ia bisa langsung melupakannya, tetapi mengapa rasanya susah? Mengapa itu sakit sekali? Segitu dalamnya kah perasaan Sasuke? Yang benar saja, Sasuke! Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan! Namun kenapa sakit sekali rasanya?

Kenapa rasa sakit bertubi-tubi ini terus menghujatmu?

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, mobilnya telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah. Rumah di mana ia dibesarkan.

"_Welcome home, Sasuke,_"

-x-

Hinata tidak kunjung beranjak dari kasurnya. Sudah hampir seharian ini, ia hanya merebahkan diri. Seperti mayat saja. Air mata tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Tubuhnya lemah. Dirinya sangatlah rapuh.

Disaat hatinya kosong. Disaat seseorang telah hadir dan mengisinya. Namun Tuhan merenggutnya kembali. Tidak lebih dari dua bulan, Tuhan kembali merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Ia kehilangan Ibunya, adiknya, kini ia harus kehilangan Sasuke pula?

Rasanya Tuhan tidak adil. Apakah benar Tuhan menyayanginya? Tetapi mengapa yang ia terima hanyalah sakit, sakit, sakit, pilu, perih, nyeri, dan sebagainya? Mengapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya bahagia untuk waktu yang lama? Mengapa hanya sebentar?

Dan mengapa kenyataan yang pahit ini harus ia terima dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?

Rasanya ia baru saja mencintai Sasuke. Rasanya baru saja ia bahagia. Tetapi semua sirna ketika ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia hidup dalam kebohongan.

Ya, betapa bodohnya Hinata.

Mata itu... Mata gelap milik Sasuke. Aa, seharusnya Hinata sadar bahwa hanya Uchiha yang memiliki mata setajam itu. Ia ingat akan perkataan Sasori. Uchiha telah merenggut semua milik Hyuuga. Ia ingat bahwa Ayahnya bangkrut karena ulah Uchiha, namun Hinata tidak pernah memedulikannya karena saat itu ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang terus ayahnya berikan.

Bodoh.

Hinata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apakah Uchiha itu tidak cukup membalas dendam pada Hyuuga? Apakah Uchiha tidak cukup dengan membuat keluarganya hancur saja? Sekarang Uchiha itu malah membuat hatinya hancur? Padahal Hinata tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah mereka!

Berbagai pikiran negatif bergelut di otaknya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia terlalu frustasi.

'_Kami-sama... sampai kapan?_'

**TBC**

**NB: **Maaf terlalu singkat dan padat. Tidak saya cek ulang jadi biarkan reader yang cek biar nanti saya perbaiki *digampar* Duh, gak puas yaa? Saya juga gak puas:( Maaf atas ketidakpuasan ini. Mungkin sebagian besar udah pada lupa sama plotnya, karena hampir setahun lebih tidak diupdate, tetapi saya gatel kalo ditelantarin gitu aja! Lagian sebenernya cerita ini sudah mau habis. Buktinya sudah sampai klimaks (sepertinya). Saya akan lanjutkan fic terlantar lainnya jika ada waktu pasti saya ketik dan lanjutkan. Mohon do'anya, ya!

Oh iya, terima kasih buat review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya:) buat yg non login, maaf tidak bisa dibalas, intinya skrg sudah say aupdate dan terima kasih banyak review dan masukannya! terima kasih selalu mewanti-wanti saya buat update:D

Terima kasih telah membaca:)


End file.
